A Protector's Prophecy
by chaoticclarity
Summary: Clarity Greene always knew that she didn't quite belong. However, she never thought that that meant she belongs in some books she read. On her twenty-first birthday, she is dropped into Europe in 1993, and boy is she in for a ride. Not only is there a prophecy about her and her role in the upcoming years, but she also must learn how to navigate magic, family, and love.
1. When the Levee Breaks

Chapter 1: When the Levee Breaks

_Six years difference in body and mind_

_On the twenty-first birthday, she shall find_

_Reality twas wrote for her to read_

_A prophetic warning she must head-_

_*beep* *beep* *beep*_

_Ugh, never enough sleep. _Clarity thought as she awakened from her fifth dream that week containing that _stupid_ rhyme that seemed to always stop in the same spot. She threw the covers off of her bed and walked into the bathroom. Splashing water on her face, she studied her reflection in the mirror. Dark cayenne curls bounced around her shoulders as she removed the scrunchie from her ponytail, her grey-blue eyes still showing her lack of sleep from the night before, hardly focusing on anything, barely working without her glasses.

_Wait, _she thought. _I know that I always promised myself I'd be happy by my twenty-first birthday. I just didn't think I'd cut it so close._

Clarity had never been an _ugly _girl, per se. Nor had she ever been insecure. Her complexion had never once been graced with a blemish, sans that one allergic reaction she had to when she began attempting makeup at age fourteen and the dusting of freckles over her nose and cheeks. The curls she was naturally given were tight yet loose, the perfect combination of beach waves and ringlets, with a color difficult to get from a box. Not to mention that her eyes had always been the mesmerizing color of stormy waters, easily the prettiest thing about her by far. She had never been too thin, nor would she have ever considered herself large. No, her body was a bit hourglass-shaped, fuller at the top and in her bottom, coming in just enough at the waist and toned enough by her many years of cheerleading and kickboxing. If anything, Clarity had almost always been the picture of beauty. But she had never been truly _happy _in her skin, something had always been missing. Today though, she felt as though that something was finally right, or rather it would be soon.

"Clarity Mckenzie, if you don't get your hind end down these stairs right now we are never going to beat the traffic back to Georgia!" Her mom screamed from down the stairs of her loft. Clarity threw on a black cropped tank and denim shorts, as well as her belt and high tops, running down the stairs.

"Remind me again, mom, why I decided to move back home on my birthday?" Clarity asked, blowing a stray curl out of her face. "I am not looking forward to sitting in a car, much less a U-Haul, for a quarter of the day when I'd much rather be getting drunk for the first time." Her mom let out a laugh.

"I think you mean _legally_ drunk, baby girl. Don't think your sister doesn't tell me stories that I wish _you _had told me in the first place. Now let's hit the road". Climbing into the moving truck with her mother, Clarity admired the woman's features. Kimberly Greene was a beautiful woman, just as the rest of Clarity's family. On the other hand, Clarity could never help but notice the differences in their features. Like the rest of the Greene family, Kimberly had straight blonde hair and bright green eyes, as well as a natural, olive-colored tan, something Clarity had always wanted rather than her own creamy nude skin tone. She had always noticed the differences between her and her mother, her whole family in fact, but today they stood out more than they had her entire life.

"I love you, C Mack, you know that right?" Her mother's declaration broke Clarity out of her trance. There was an odd look in Kimberly's eyes.

"I love you too, momma, but where'd that come from? You said it like you always do when I leave, and I'm literally moving home!" Clarity laughed. "I still can't believe I got such an amazing job offer so close, especially straight out of school". Kimberly gulped visibly, though unnoticed by Clarity as she looked out the window at the passing scenery.

"It's amazing, baby. Are you sure you don't want to spend your birthday with your roommates, though? I didn' even see you girls say goodbye".

"We did last night. Are you avoiding taking me home? You can't get rid of me that easy".

"Not at all, Clarity. There are just some things I wish we had discussed before you start this next stage in your life". Kimberly coughed nervously. "Just know that you mean the world to me. Now, why don't you get some sleep so you have the energy to celebrate later? You look pretty tired". Clarity looked at her mother, confused by her tone.

"Okay, momma. Whatever you say". She pats her mother's hand, dozing off to the same rhyme going through her head as few nights prior.

Hours later, after a restless nap for Clarity, her mother shook her awake.

"We're home baby. Come in and say hello to your dad and siblings. We'll worry about unpacking later". Clarity's stormy eyes looked at her mother who, if anything, looked saddened to be home with her whole family back together.

Adjusting her glasses and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Clarity jumped out the care and walked briskly into her front door, smiling as she saw her father and brother, their bright green eyes shining with love.

"Happy birthday!" They yelled in unison, picking her up in a bear hug.

"I love you, kiddo." said her dad, followed by her brother mumbling, "I love you, big sis".

"I love you both!" she laughed. "Now where's my heathen of a sister?"

"Right here!" her sister screamed, popping a champagne bottle and allowing the spray to go all over Clarity's face, _kindly_ avoiding her clothes. "Happy birthday, Betty. You're twenty- fun years old! Now act like it!" Clarity laughed at the pet name her sister, Kat, gave her for being so "uptight" all the time and quickly wrapped her younger sister up in a hug.

"I missed you too, Kitty Kat. I love you and _thank you_ for the lovely refreshment."

"Anytime, Clarity. Now come on, get dressed so we can go grab some of your friends and get you blacked out!" Kat smiled eagerly.

"Actually," Clarity's father, David, interjected. "There's something we need to talk to you all about first. Why don't we all sit in the living room?" He looked nervous.

The family of five moved to sit on the leather sectional in the living room, surrounding the burning fireplace and the three siblings looking intently at their parents. The youngest of the three, Elijah, was the one to voice the question they were all thinking.

"Are we moving again? Is that why you aren't bothering to unpack Clarity's things? Because no offense but I'm about to graduate and I _will _move in with a friend until I do if I have to. You can't just expect us to-"

"Calm down, Elijah." Kimberly interrupted him. "That's not what this is about, though it is along those lines. We are about to face a change, a change your father and I did not expect would come as soon as it did". She wiped a stray tear from her face. Clarity grabbed her hand.

"Then what is it, momma? What's goin' on?"

"Maybe it's best I explain that." A figure emerged from the shadows, dressed oddly in a fluorescent orange suit with a lavender robe over top. He wore wire-rimmed, half-moon glasses, a sort of twinkle in his eye showing through. But the oddest part was how both his hair and beard reached his waistline.

_Odd, _Clarity thought. _He looks almost exactly how you would picture- no. That's impossible. It must just be a coincidence. _

"Kids," David spoke. "This is Albus Dumbledore. He's here to take Clarity".

Everything went black.

Clarity's eyes fluttered open, her head in her sister's lap. Quickly scanning her surroundings, she realized that those words spoken by her father were, in fact, true.

_But they can't have been._ She thought. _There's no way._

"Ah," the supposed Albus Dumbledore said. "We are immensely pleased to have you back with us, Clarity. Your lovely family and I were just discussing the terms of my visit today".

Looking around again, Clarity realized that her mother and sister were holding each other, tears streaming freely down their faces. Just as well, her brother and father were doing that "manly" thing where they hold back tears, fists, and jaws both clenched as they looked straight ahead.

"I'm sorry, sir" Clarity said. "I'm just a little confused. Who are you again? Because there's no way that your name is _actually_ Albus Dumbledore". His eyes twinkled and the corners of his mouth turned up.

"My dear Clarity, we have much to discuss. But that will come later. For now, all you must know is that yes, I am _that _Albus Dumbledore. From the books which I believe are sitting in a trunk on that moving van in your driveway". He smiled more as Clarity's eyes grew wide, wondering how he possibly could have known that.

"No, no, no" Clarity stood up, beginning to pace the floor of her parents' living room. "This is it then. The other shoe dropped. The floodgates have opened. The levee broke. Whatever you want to call it, I am going insane. You _can't _be real. _Harry Potter_ is not real. It is a work of _fiction_. You have to be some sort of con artist or a-"

"He is telling you the truth, babe" David interrupted. Clarity stopped dead in her tracks, simply shaking her head.

"When the levee breaks, you've got to move" Dumbledore responded. "I always did love a good muggle tune".

"What do you mean?" Clarity asked. "I have to move? That can't possibly be.." She watched as her mother started to nod, replying "It is, baby girl. You're leaving us. There is so much that we wish we could explain, so much that we _should have_ explained. We didn't think today would come so quickly. Everything that Mr. Dumbledore is going to tell and show you today is one hundred percent true, but even still know this. We love you, C Mack. We always have and always will". The rest of Clarity's family nodded, bringing in a group hug.

Clarity immediately began sobbing. "I don't understand!" She said. "What is going on? I'm in an institution, right? In a drug-induced haze or something". David kissed his daughter's head, a tear finally falling from the well in his eyes. "It's all real, Clarity. It'll all make sense soon. We are so thankful for and so unbelievably proud of you".

They all looked at Clarity, then at each other. Elijah sucked in a breath, nodding at Dumbledore. "Do it now, sir. Please. We love you, big sister. Always". Clarity's sister mouthed "I love you" one last time. Dumbledore looked at Clarity and said "I'm sorry, dear girl", then pointed his wand at the Greene family and clearly stated "_Obliviate"_. Clarity realized what was happening a moment too late, with Dumbledore grabbing her arm and turning on his heels just as she dropped to her knees to mourn the loss of her memory, as well as her family.

With a quick _pop_, Clarity and Dumbledore were in a field- a familiar one at that. To the best of Clarity's memory, it was the field in which she had learned to play almost any sport she ever played, as well as the field where she would go to read _Harry Potter _when she was younger- her escape. She dropped to her knees.

"What just happened? WHY did you do that? What gives you the RIGHT to do that to my family? HOW are you doing this? I have to be going crazy. There's no way this is real." Clarity started blabbering, a habit she often took up when she was nervous.

"All in due time, my child," Dumbledore said. "For now, I will just give you the gist of things, for we do not have much time until I need to be back without reaping consequences. Sit, please". Clarity pulled her legs in to sit in the grass, thinking of how odd it was to see a man of Albus Dumbledore's stature in criss-cross position, especially in _that_ outfit.

"Okay, I'm listening", Clarity responded.

"I fear that it may not make much sense at first", Dumbledore began. "But, as I said, we will have more time later. As we do not have time to spare, please try to take this all in and wait for any questions until we are safely back in my time. Yes, Clarity", he said, noticing her eyes go wide with the previous statement. "I am from another time. As, technically, are you. On the 31st of October in 1981, you were sent to the future, 14 years later. Your family was instructed to allow you to find pleasure in the novels surrounding young Harry's life, however, they were also instructed that on your 21st birthday you were to be sent back so that you may complete a mission. This mission will be revealed once we arrive. The biggest thing that I need you to be aware of is that when we are sent back to my current year of existence, 1993, you will be put back into the body of yourself as a 15-year-old. Your memories and knowledge, on the other hand, will remain intact. You may find yourself capable of things that you are not capable of now, but that is to be expected. Now, we must hurry before anything drastic occurs. Please, Clarity, nod if you understand all that I am saying". Clarity nodded, completely overwhelmed but still aware of Dumbledore's hourglass ring being turned counter-clockwise atop his forefinger.

"Good", Dumbledore smiled. "Then let us begin our journey". He grabbed her hand and Clarity only saw black.


	2. Explanations

Chapter 2: Explanations (or rather- Tales of Lineage and Prophecy)

A/N: Of course, I do not own anything that the wonderfully talented came up within her original story. All I own is Clarity, her family, and my own convoluted additions to the storyline. Thanks to anyone reading!

When Clarity awoke from her sleep, her vision went back into focus much quicker than normal, however finding her glasses atop her head sped up the process even more. Looking around, she noticed that she seemed to be in an infirmary of some sort. The previous day quickly came back to her.

_No, _she thought. _It can't all be real. But if it isn't, then why do I feel so inexplicably whole today? Like I'm finally figuring out who I am? _Clarity jumped out of her bed, quickly throwing on the robe hung next to her. Looking down while tying it, she noticed something a bit wrong. She ran into what seemed to be a bathroom by where she had slept, looking in the mirror. While she had the same curly cayenne hair, grey-blue eyes, and creamy complexion, something else was entirely different.

"What?!" Clarity screamed, realizing that she was now back in her fifteen-year-old body. She felt her face, chest, and backside, quickly becoming aware that she was in her body that had yet to fully develop.

"While I am glad that you are awake, my dear, I will not tolerate that volume of voice in my infirmary". Following the voice, a woman appeared in the bathroom. She was older, with grey hair and the kindest blue eyes that Clarity was sure she had ever seen. This, she realized from her readings she still wasn't entirely sure was true, was more than likely Poppy Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Clarity asked, unsure of what she expected, or rather _wanted_ the answer to be. The woman giggled a bit before responding.

"Yes dear, that is me. I have to say, Albus did tell me you have a bit of a knack for just somehow _knowing things_, but I wasn't entirely sure that I believed him until now. He left your trunk at the end of your bed and has asked that you please get dressed and meet him in the Great Hall for a late lunch. You may eat at the head table with him". With that, she walked out of the bathroom. Clarity looked out the window, wondering how much time had passed, or whether any had passed at all- but then again time seems to be a rather iffy topic to her at this moment. Going to her suitcase, she pulled out the top outfit, noticing that everything was, in fact, hers, but it all seemed to have shrunk down to her current size.

_Weird, _she thought. _But not the weirdest thing to have happened recently. _Once she was in her plain white v-neck and black sweat shorts, she went on her way.

As soon as she exited the Hospital Wing, Clarity realized that she had forgotten to ask Madam Pomfrey _where _exactly the Great Hall was. But, let's be honest, she had definitely looked up a map of Hogwarts back when she first read the _Harry Potter _novels. It's just that she didn't think that she would remember so well where everything was located in the castle. Working her way down, as well as being mindful of any possible moving staircases, Clarity eventually found herself at the entrance of the Great Hall. It was so much more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. The doors opened of their own accord- _Maybe by magic? _She thought to herself. In addition, Clarity was amazed by the thousands of candles lining the walls. There were no students, yet place settings for when they eventually would arrive still glittered gold brighter than she had ever seen. Several- _Wait- ghosts? _She thought. _Maybe this is all real… or maybe I'm dreaming- _of Hogwarts' ghosts were roaming around, but the most amazing part was the ceiling. Above Clarity's head was the sky of a warm summer's afternoon, which was odd because she remembered that it was supposed to be bewitched to look exactly like the sky outside, but this whole fiasco had occurred on her birthday, which takes place in _December._ Still in awe of her surroundings, Clarity looked ahead and noticed Albus Dumbledore sitting at the Head Table by himself, a smile gracing his face and an even brighter twinkle in his eyes than usual. At this moment, she felt quite embarrassed, realizing that the Headmaster must have seen her gawking at the magic before her eyes.

"Come sit, Clarity," said Dumbledore. "There will be much time to explore later. For now, I believe you need to eat. I have asked the other present professors to please dine elsewhere so that you and I may begin our much needed, long overdue chat. Tuck in".

As Dumbledore spoke, Clarity walked up to the table and sat in the chair to his right. With his final words, a respectable spread appeared before the two of them. Noticing the Headmaster beginning to pile food on his plate, Clarity began adding a few unfamiliar foods to hers, but also added fruits and a small salad should she find that she did not enjoy the English preparations. She had never been picky, merely particular, but one can never be too safe.

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore began. "I had almost forgotten that you are new to the delicious food of this continent. Should you not like it, I am quite positive that the house-elves would be delighted to try their hand at whipping up some American fare". Clarity tried what she could only assume was bangers and mash, immediately deciding that it was delightful.

"There's no need, sir," she said. "They have done a lovely job with what we already have available". Clarity took a sip from her goblet, quickly realizing that it was pumpkin juice and that she loved the taste.

"Amazing," Dumbledore responded. "Now, I hate to ruin a good meal, but I believe our time would be best put to use if I begin our discussion as soon as possible. Before that, I will allow you to ask any questions that you have thus far". Clarity nodded, her mind reeling as she chewed on a bit of melon.

"Sir, I know this first question may be a little redundant, but is all of this real? I haven't gone crazy? Because it sorta feels like I'm gonna wake up from some weird dream-nightmare conglomeration any minute now". Dumbledore contemplated how to word his answer for a moment, then began to speak.

"My dear Clarity, I know you have been through much in this past week. Yes, you were asleep for quite a few days. But, do not fear, for you are fine. Your body simply needed a few days to not only adjust to its age but also to accommodate a magical core as powerful as yours. And again, yes" he chuckled, noticing her raised eyebrows. "You are a witch". Clarity gulped, realizing the impact that those few statements had.

"But why was I sent to the future? And why am I now being brought back to the past? All for this mission that I haven't been told about yet?" she was aware of her volume raising and her voice going up an octave, but Clarity needed answers and she needed them now. Regardless, her face fell as she immediately regretted taking up such a tone with Albus Dumbledore.

"'Tis alright, Clarity. I understand that you are very confused, and I have often said confusion breeds anger. To answer your questions as best I can while still within these walls, which no doubt have open ears pressed against them" Dumbledore's eyes pointedly shifted toward the ghosts, "there is a prophecy containing your destiny. I will reveal the contents of it at a later time. Due to its contents, it was believed best to send you not only to a different country but to a different place in order to protect you and your identity. We also put Rowling in a place to write so that you would become aware of certain events, which leads us to why you were brought back. With your knowledge, many things can be changed. Now, come, let's take a walk through Hogsmeade, I am positive that you will find butterbeer to be absolutely exquisite".

With a wave of his wand, two light jackets appeared for him and Clarity. She thanked him and put hers on, as the two of them began to travel from the Great Hall through the Entrance Hall and toward the gates of Hogwarts.

"Sir, this prophecy you speak of, does it have anything to do with the rhyme that I've been hearing in my sleep?" Clarity asked, realizing that she hadn't heard it while she was out the past few days.

"You've been hearing your prophecy? How peculiar. Do you mind telling me what it is you hear? Not to 'drop a bomb on you' per se, but I'd rather get through the exact words before we get to the lovely little town outside of the gates. Also, please, call me Albus when we are alone, as I am quite aware that you are an adult, and will only mentally become more of one as our time together continues". Dumbledore stroked his beard, as even he seemed perplexed by such an occurrence.

"I understand, Albus," Clarity smirked as he did when she called him by his name. "More ears to walls and all that," they both chuckled lightly as Clarity spoke. "It goes something like this-

_Six years difference in body and mind_

_On the twenty-first birthday she shall find_

_Reality twas written for her to read_

_A prophetic warning she must head-"_

"And it ends there, every time". Clarity looked at the old man, who seemed deep in thought and stopped just before they reached the gate separating Hogwarts and faced the young girl before him.

"That, I feel, is the more tame part of it. The rest is as follows:

_Death's toll reversed with her presence_

_Her and fire share the same essence_

_Her father's child, a secret until today_

_But soulmate found right away_

_She and the Chosen One shall end dark times_

_For she cannot live while the other survives"._

With that, Dumbledore began walking again, pushing straight through the gates and on the cobblestone path toward Hogsmeade. Clarity stood, gobsmacked, for a few moments before hurrying after him with much shorter legs than the last time she ran. After finally catching up to him, he slowly passed the Three Broomsticks and sat down on a bench facing the Shrieking Shack, allowing her to contemplate all that she had just heard. She, too, sat down, inhaling deeply before beginning to speak.

"So what does all of this mean?" Clarity asked.

"I thought it may be best if we break down each part together, starting with the half that you have been hearing in your sleep. You are, however, taking this quite well". Dumbledore responded.

"And you are offering up quite a bit of information to me considering I know how long you have waited and will continue to wait to tell Harry about his prophecy," Clarity bit back, and Dumbledore sighed.

"I'm afraid you're correct. Yes, I am waiting so that Harry can hopefully have somewhat of a childhood. I do not want to know when I tell him, for there is much that I do not want you to tell me of the future so that we may preserve as much as possible. On the other hand, you are technically much older than young Mr. Potter, and I also imagine that the outcome of your prophecy is affected by or will affect his". With that, he patted her on the knee.

"I'll humor you, for now, Albus, but we will be discussing the possibility of telling him sooner," Clarity said as they stared each other down for a moment- his kind, twinkling eyes versus her stubborn, stormy ones. "But okay, let's decode this thing". They both smiled, settling into their spots on the bench.

"The first half, to me," Clarity began. "Is quite obvious. It's talking about how I had to read the _Harry Potter _books in order to know what's coming. Also, whoever spoke the prophecy knew that I would be sent back on my twenty-first birthday, and the six years' difference is saying that I would be six years younger, so fifteen". She waved her hand in order to signify her current physical state.

"I believe that is the gist of it," agreed the Headmaster. "The hardest part to decode is more than likely the second half. Death's toll? You having the same essence as fire? I am not entirely sure I understand".

"Surely you understand that war is not too far off on the horizon," Clarity began as Dumbledore nodded. "By reading the _Harry Potter _novels, I know when and where certain deaths are going to occur. I believe that that line is stating that I have the ability to prevent a majority of those. The fire part I don't think I understand. It could have something to do with me being fiery? That's what my mom calls," a tear fell down her face as she thought of the family who now knew nothing of her, "sorry- called me".

"I apologize again, dear girl, but we could have no memory of you in the future without jeopardizing everything". Clarity nodded her understanding as Dumbledore continued. "I have a feeling the fire is not that simple, but that is a matter we can later discuss. The father part, we will discuss in a while, but it seems you have a soulmate amongst us". His eyes lit up at the mention of young love.

"Oh wow," Clarity gasped. "I hadn't even thought about the fact of my real parents. Have they missed me all these years?" She stopped when Dumbledore gave her a pointed look that she knew meant _I said we will wait to discuss that._ "Okay, okay. The soulmate thing is a little hard to believe, but I also can't say that I would mind it since I'm assuming I'm back permanently". Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, you are. I imagine that you and he will know immediately how you feel for each other, and I am sure you know that love is the strongest weapon that we possess when fighting evil". Clarity smiled, thinking of the many times she read of Dumbledore encouraging love in the novels she so treasured. Dumbledore took in a deep breath before beginning his next statement. "Now, I am assuming you know that young Harry is the Chosen One?"

"Yes, I do know this, so that line seems to speak for itself."

"Then moving on to the final, and probably the most unnerving line."

"I think I already know, Albus. It means if Harry doesn't succeed in killing Voldemort, then I'm going to die too, doesn't it?"

"I'm afraid I have to agree, my girl. Now come, let's get you that butterbeer."

The odd pair of the elderly Headmaster and the seemingly fifteen-year-old girl walked into the Three Broomsticks, with whom Clarity could only assume was Madam Rosmerta immediately approaching them.

"Albus, so good to see you outside of the castle. And who, pray tell, is this lovely young lady with you?" Before Clarity could speak, Albus began.

"This is Clarity Spinner, a transfer from Ilvermorny to our wonderful school. I was just giving her the grand tour and insisted she try some of your lovely butterbeer".

"Oh, an American!" Madam Rosmerta exclaimed. "They don't make anything as good as this over there, both of yours are on me, dearies."

"Thank you very much, ma'am". Clarity said, her southern twang slightly more emphasized on the "ma'am".

"Yes, thank you my dear Rosmerta," Dumbledore replied. "But may we enjoy those in one a more private room? I'm afraid we have much to discuss with young Clarity's transfer and all."

"Of course, Albus. Here, take these and head to the room in the back. I'll make sure no one interrupts. It was lovely to meet you, miss Clarity." Rosmerta handed them two butterbeers each and patted Clarity on the back, sending them on their way.

As they walked into the room in the back, Dumbledore cast a silencing spell on the door, ensuring the two would have complete privacy to discuss all of the matters at hand.

"Spinner?" Clarity asked. "Did you come up with that on the spot or does that have something to do with my birth parents?" She took a sip of her butterbeer, mouthing _wow_ as she realized it tasted much better than anything she and her friends had ever tried to make. She heard Albus chuckle before sitting across from her.

"No, my dear. Spinner was your mother's mother's last name." Dumbledore looked down, Clarity could tell he was struggling with what else to say.

"What's that face you just made? Is she dead?" Tears began to stream down Clarity's face. "That's two mothers just plain gone in the matter of what? A week? I'm not sure I can handle this." She put her head in her hands, her elbows resting on the table.

"I apologize for my bluntness, Clarity," Albus said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "But this is just one of many bridges that I fear you will have to cross in the coming years." Clarity looked up and nodded, wiping her tears before taking another sip of her butterbeer.

"I understand," she said. "But what of my father? Who is he and why didn't you give me his last name?"

"Because, ath the minute especially, my dear, your father's name is a bit of a touchy subject."

"Touchy? At the minute? What's the date?"

"It is currently the 15th of August, in the year 1993."

"1993? The only name I can think of that would be a problem right now is… no." Clarity shook her head as the truth came to mind. "Are you saying my father is Sirius Black?" Despite the silencing charm, she still whispered her question.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. However, I ask that you be careful with this information, not only because, as I am sure you know, he is an extremely dangerous man but also because he is unaware that he has a child at all. I fear that if he found out he would not only come after Harry but you as well."

Clarity gasped, taking it all in and beginning to pace. _What do I do? _She thought. _Do I go along with it or tell him the truth? He's telling me that he's my dad, and if he is my dad then I have to protect him. I can't let him get locked in that dreadful house, nor can I- oh God… he dies. Shit. Don't freak out, don't freak out. Breathe._

Dumbledore, noticing Clarity's inner struggle, interrupted. "Is something the matter, Clarity? I know Sirius being your father is awful and a shock, but-"

"Albus," she interrupted. "You know how you told me you want to keep your knowledge of the events that will occur to a minimum. Well, this is a fact I'm not sure I can leave you out of the loop on, especially with it hitting so close to home." He looked at her quizzically.

"What is it, dear? In the coming years, I trust your judgement on what you see fit to tell me and what you do not."

"Sirius Black is innocent, and Peter Pettigrew is alive." Albus sat there for a moment, dumbfounded. _Probably because for once he didn't know every minute detail of a situation,_ Clarity thought, smirking to herself for besting him this time.

"Please, child, tell me how you know this." They both took a sip of butterbeer before Clarity began.

Two butterbeers later, Clarity had finally finished telling Dumbledore the story of how James and Lily switched at the last minute, as well as how Peter betrayed them and set Sirius up for his murder- and how he was now living as Ron's pet rat. It was now very dark out, but the streets were lit as the two began to make their way back to the castle grounds.

"Albus," Clarity began. "Since I am fifteen, does that mean I'll be in my fifth year of schooling?"

"Yes," he responded. "It does. I assume you will catch on quickly what with you already knowing so much from the books, however, if you find yourself falling behind, myself and other professors, I am sure, will be more than willing to assist you."

"Thank you, sir. I very much appreciate that. When will I be going to get my things? Like a wand, for example." Albus smiled at Clarity's excitement brought on by her own mention of a wand.

"I will more than likely be sending you in about a week and a half's time, as I believe you will need a little less than a week to recover and a few days to get your backstory straight."

"Recover? Recover from what?"

"Tonight, before you go to bed, I am going to give you a magical replenishing potion. Typically, it is given to witches or wizards after a battle or a large amount of magic is put out, but I believe if given to you it will develop your magical core to where it should be at this point in your life. However, this also means that you will go through a bit of a growth spurt and also grow into, ahem, other areas that a young woman might." Clarity couldn't help but laugh out loud at the sight of Dumbledore getting uncomfortable. "You will be asleep the entire time, but your mind will still form coherent thoughts, so I am also hoping you will take this time to process all that you have been through recently, and maybe get a game plan together for when you meet young Harry and his cohorts, as well as the other students of Hogwarts." Clarity nodded.

"Yes, sir, I completely understand. I do have quite a lot to think about, so I am actually pretty grateful for the time."

At this point, they were back to the castle, and Clarity followed Dumbledore until they reached the seventh floor, right across from the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy.

"The Room of Requirement." Clarity breathed out, almost bouncing with anticipation.

"Yes my dear, it is. Now if you'll please summon a room that will make you comfortable until the start of term, as this is where you will be staying until you are properly sorted."

Clarity nodded and began to pace, thinking only of her room back home, in Georgia, from when she lived with the Greenes, her family. A door finally appeared and DUmbledore held out a vial of golden liquid to her.

"Please, Clarity," he said. "Drink this in its entirety before you wish to go to sleep tonight. When you have awakened please call on a house-elf to bring you a hearty meal and then immediately come to my office, the password is 'Cookies and Creme'- a delicious combination if I do say so myself. I trust you can figure out how to get there?"

"Yes, sir. And if I have a problem finding it I assume I can just call on a house-elf again?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Of course, they would be delighted to help. Goodnight Clarity, I hope you find some during your rest."

"Goodnight, Albus. I hope for the same."

Clarity walked into the Room of Requirement, immediately overwhelmed with a sense of comfort when she saw the familiar lilac walls and emerald green, silk sheets of her bed. Her fireplace sat nearby, lit. The way she always liked to sit before bed, when she would read her books. She spotted her suitcase at the foot of the bed, as well as her trunk of _Harry Potter _books with a note on top reading _Thought you may need these. Do not worry, you are the only person who can open this- APWBD._ She opened her suitcase- which had another note reading _Consider this a gift- extendable charm and new wardrobe included (APWBD)-_ and reached in, noting that it was now bottomless and contained many more articles of clothing than she owned. She grabbed a cotton sleep romper and walked into her all-white bathroom, the rug on the floor a familiar feeling between her toes. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and threw her hair into a messy ponytail before going to sit on her bed again.

Clarity looked around, taking it all in. "I love magic," she said to herself before giggling when she realized she had heard that line before.

After taking in her surroundings, she took a moment to process. She had lost her whole family, her whole _life_, gotten six years younger, found out her real mother was dead and her father was Sirius Black. On top of that, her father doesn't know she exists and then there's that _damn _prophecy. She started sobbing, curling up to a pillow. Once she got out all the tears what felt like hours later, she went to take off her glasses and realized that not only were they on the nightstand but that she hadn't needed them all day. _Weird_, she thought. Finally, she downed the gold liquid that Dumbledore and given her, dreaming of new lives, old lives, saved lives, fire, and faceless soulmates.


	3. Meet the

Chapter 3: Meet the Weasleys (oh, and HARRY POTTER too)

_**A/N: It has come to my attention that there is a story similar to this one. I'm sure that it's a lovely one, and I'll have to give it a read eventually, but I am in no way attempting to steal any ideas! This came to me in a daydream and I just want to have a bit of fun with it. As always, I own nothing but Clarity and her quirks. Enjoy!**_

Clarity's eyes fluttered open, the familiar surroundings convincing her for just a moment that everything was fake and she was back home yet again. However, this time she knew better. She climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom, showering aimlessly for who knows how long. When she got out of the shower, she looked in the mirror to see her familiar cayenne curls and grey-blue eyes, but found that, as Dumbledore said, she had in fact "developed".

Just days ago (at least she thinks it was days- time may be fooling her again), she had been a normal-looking, baby faced fifteen-year-old. Now, she had lost all baby fat from her face and stomach, acquired a few more dustings of freckles across her cheeks and nose, and had grown fuller in her chest and backside areas. She looked down and found her legs and stomach to be quite toned, almost as if she had been working out the entire time she was out. If anything, in her opinion, she looked to be at least seventeen or eighteen, but she assumed that the fast development had much to do with magic and the wizarding world's lower age of adulthood. She opened her suitcase, digging around for a moment before finding some black joggers and a white crop top, the perfect outfit for lounging around Hogwarts all day. After she was dressed, her stomach began to growl.

_Oh, right, _she thought. _Dumbledore told me to call a house elf. But, how?_

Just as she had that very thought, a house-elf appeared out of thin air. _You idiot, _Clarity thought to herself again. _You're literally in the Room of Requirement. _

"Is Miss needing Paisley for something?" the small creature said. She had giant, pale green orbs for eyes, her ears pointed to the side and she wore a small, toga-like robe with a Hogwarts crest on it.

"Hi, Paisley. Please, call me Clarity," the elf's eyes went wide at the thought of being treated like an _equal_, but it was something she had gotten used to in her time working at Hogwarts. "I fear I have been asleep for a while and was wondering if I could please have some breakfast?"

"Oh, but of course!" Paisley yelled, practically bouncing on her feet. "We elves has been very bored in the summer, what with no students beings here. Paisley would be delighted to get miss Clarity anything she is wanting!"

"Thank you, Paisley. Could I please just have some water, a coffee, fruit, eggs, and a bagel?"

"Yes, miss Clarity! I is getting it right away!" with that, the odd little elf popped away. Clarity's mind began to wander, thinking of everything she had been thinking about or coming up with while her magic was replenishing. She needed to eat quickly so she could speak to Dumbledore.

_*pop*_

Paisley reappeared with a tray in hand, setting it at the edge of Clarity's bed.

"Here you is, miss Clarity! Paisley gave you a Pepper-Up potion to, as Madam Pomfrey sent one to the kitchens with a note on it!"

"Thank you very much, Paisley," Clarity replied, smiling. "Would you like to stay and sit with me while I eat?" The elves eyes went wide again.

"Oh no, no, no, miss Clarity. The students will be coming soon enough, so I is sure that other elves is needing Paisley's help. But please, just call Paisley's name if you is needing anything ever!" With that, the elf was gone again.

After devouring her breakfast quicker than she thought possible, Clarity threw on some sneakers and bounded out of the Room of Requirement. Somehow deducing every turn, she realized at the sight of a hippogriff statue that she must have made it to Dumbledore's off.

"Here goes nothing," she said to herself. "Cookies and cream?" With that, the spiral staircase revealed itself and Clarity walked up before knocking on the door, which opened of its own accord.

"Ah, Clarity," Dumbledore said, his eyes peering over his half-moon glasses. "I see you've decided to rejoin us".

"Yes, sir," she replied, sitting in the chair opposite him and bringing her legs up to sit criss-cross style. "How long was I asleep for?" Dumbledore put down his quill.

"Longer than I expected my dear. It's been two weeks, meaning it is the twenty-ninth of August. Do not fret, for that just means you had more magic to replenish, and you are therefore more powerful than I originally anticipated."

"Well, I guess that's not too bad of a problem to have. Speaking of magic, when will I be going to get my wand?" Dumbledore chuckled, noting her anticipation.

"You'll be going in two days to purchase your wand and school supplies, which are all written in here," he handed her an envelope which was unmistakably her very own Hogwarts letter! "I have arranged for you to stay in the Leaky Cauldron that night so that you may board the train with the rest of your fellow students."

"Not to be blunt or anything sir, but how am I going to pay for these things? I didn't necessarily find time to empty my bank account before I time traveled." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Not to worry, young Clarity," he pulled a gorgeous key with a bird on it attached to a chain from his desk drawer and handed it to her. She put it around her neck and held the key, simply studying its details. "This is the key to your mother's vault at Gringotts. You'll find that you have quite a substantial amount of gold, as you are the last living heir to her line."

"Spinner? I've never heard the name, is it a line I may not have heard of?"

"Spinner may have been your mother's last name, but she is a direct descendant, as are you, of Chadwick Boot. Therefore, by adoption, a descendant of the Gaunts and Salazar Slytherin himself."

"Wait, what? I thought Voldemort was Slytherin's sole heir."

"That he is, by blood. However, sometimes blood can flow from the most poisonous of bonds. You may be what Slytherin needs as an heir, dear Clarity."

"Do you think that has anything to do with why I can't live if he survives? Because he won't want me as a rival in that sense?"

"I do, my dear. Care to tell me how you seem to be so much wiser?"

"While I was asleep, I had a lot of time to think. I decided that I'm here for a reason. I was born for a reason. There are so many people I can save, lives that I can change, so I just have to take the hits as they come, chin up and move on."

"That is a very noble way to live, Clarity. I have to say. I am very proud of you. Now, as you only have two days until Diagon Alley, and therefore three until the school year, I believe it is best that we come up with a backstory for you. Did you happen to think of anything while you were asleep?

"I definitely have to stick with being from America and a transfer from Ilvermorny, due to the accent and the fact that Rosmerta already knows as much. If anyone asks, I was in Thunderbird, which I just came up with now on account of my ancestors. Lastly, I believe it best if we say that my mother died recently, I never knew my father and you took special interest in me due to my apptitude at Ilvermorny, which would account for both my transfer and me staying here."

"I see my job is done, as that is quite the background you have come up with. However, I believe it is prudent to tell you that I have made the teachers aware that you are a bit of what we call a Sensitive, but I wouldn't go so far as to call you a seer. That way, if you slip up they are to remain unperturbed. On that note, are there any pressing matters that you are aware will occur in the upcoming year that I need to be made aware of." Clarity thought hard for a moment about the upcoming year.

"Not much other than Sirius' innocence sir.. Oh! Actually, please keep a watchful eye on the dementors, and make sure Professor Lupin keeps his 'furry little problem' in check." Dumbledore looked at her skeptically.

"I am just now sending Remus an invitation to teach, shall I refrain?"

"I think you know better than anyone, Albus, that too many things should not be tampered with or else I will no longer be of assistance."

"I understand dear. Should you need my help, you know where to find me. Now, off you trot. Have fun exploring and I will send dear Paisley to collect you once it is time for you to head off to Diagon Alley." With that, they nodded their goodbyes and Clarity retreated from his view as Dumbledore sent Fawkes off to invite our favorite werewolf to Hogwarts for the year.

The next day, Clarity was on yet another expedition around the castle, now off to find the kitchens has she had missed both breakfast and lunch due to her trips to the owlery and Quidditch Pitch, as well as her jog around the Black Lake. Plus, she *really* wanted to tickle that giant pear. Just as she was turning what she felt like was one of the last few corners, she ran right into someone, immediately falling over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, looking up. She was immediately shocked by the face in front of her. "Professor Snape?" The man's dark eyes looked down over his hooked nose, his black hair falling in his face as Clarity helped herself to her feet.

"Ah, you must be our resident clairvoyant from America. I see your Sensitivity did not make you aware of my oncoming presence."

"No, sir," Clarity replied. "It doesn't necessarily work like that."

"Hmm," Snape looked at her, "too bad". He began to walk away.

"Professor!" Clairty exclaimed. Snape turned around. "Don't think that just because I didn't see you coming doesn't mean I don't see right through you. I know more than you think." On that note, and no longer hungry. Clarity retreated to the Room of Requirement, the sparks bouncing off her fingers going unnoticed.

The next morning, Clarity woke up bright and early, highly aware of what day it was. The last day of August. The last day of summer break. The day that she finally gets to meet the Weasleys and Harry Potter, and see Diagon Alley for the first time. She would just have to be as cool as possible about it when the time comes. She hopped out of her bed and got into the shower. Upon getting out, she dried her hair and put on a small amount of eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss, trying to remind herself that she was, in fact, much younger than she felt and did not need too much. Going into her suitcase, she pulled out a pair of black distressed jeans, a black leather belt and a lilac boyfriend tee which came slightly off one shoulder and tied in the front. She finished her look off with some high tops and looked in the mirror.

_Woah_, she thought, admiring her magically developed body which complimented her naturally beautiful features nicely. _I wish I could've looked like, much less dressed like this the last time I was fifteen. I may have been popular, but this would've made me HBIC in high school._

With a familiar *_pop_*, Paisley appeared in front of Clarity with a coffee in a to-go cup and an apple.

"Miss Clarity, Paisley thinks you is looking very pretty, but you is also running late. Come, I is taking you to Headmaster Dumbledore so you may go on your trip!" Paisley grabbed Clarity's and with another quick _*pop*_ they were in Dumbledore's office.

"You look lovely, young Clarity. Very "edgy" and "hip" as I believe the kids say." Clarity giggled at the old man's antics.

"Good morning to you, too, Albus. Please never say those words again." Albus chuckled back.

"I believe it is time for you to be on your way. And, if I'm not mistaken, the Weasleys should be arriving now as well. I'm sure Molly will be more than willing to help you find your way into Diagon Alley."

"Okay, sir. But what do I say if she asks why I don't already have a wand, considering I should have been in school all this time?"

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot. Please make her aware that your wand was unfortunately broken in a transfiguration accident at your old school. Her children have seen much, I am sure she will believe you."

"So much lying doesn't sit too well with me."

"All for the greater good, as I am sure you know, dear Clarity. Now it is time to go. Just pop in the fireplace and speak clearly. I will see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Albus," Clarity said, grabbing a handful of Floo powder. "The Leaky Cauldron!"

Tumbling out of a dusty fireplace, Clarity immediately stood up and dusted herself off. A man who she assumed could only be the barkeep, Tom- based on his age, stature, and shocking similarity to a "toothless walnut" as she believed Harry had thought rather insensitively in one of the books- walked up to her.

"Ah, you must be the young lady Dumbledore told me he was sending. Clarity Spinner right? Name seems mighty familiar, though I'm not sure how."

"Yes, sir. That's me. You must be Tom. It's great to meet you."

"And you as well, dear. Your things have already been sent to your room, as Dumbledore mentioned you have quite a day of shopping ahead of you."

"That I do. But I'm afraid I don't have a wand to enter Diagon Alley, you see mine was broken in an accident. Is there anyone around who could help me in?"

Just as the words left her mouth, an army of redheads, who Clarity knew right away were the Weasleys, walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"I've got just the helpers for you," Tom said, gesturing for Clarity to follow him.

"Molly, Arthur!" he said. "Have you got a minute?"

"Oh, hello, Tom," said Molly. "Yes, but just a moment, as we are about to send some of the kids off shopping for their school supplies!"

"That's perfect, actually. Young Clarity here," he motioned toward her. "Has just transferred to Hogwarts from somewhere in America, but she has never been to the Alley and her wand broke so she cannot get in on her own." Just as he was speaking, Clarity's eyes locked with one of the twins. Neither could seem to look away from the other. What Clarity noticed is that he was a bit different than she had pictured the twins when reading about them in the novels. He had perfectly placed freckles and fuller hair than expected, and while he was tall, Clarity had expected him to be more lanky, but now in person, he seemed lean, with a bit more muscle to him and broader shoulders than expected. His green orbs held her stormy ones with just as much concentration, winking as his mother's voice broke their conversation.

"Oh, you poor dear, your parents couldn't join you? Of course, you're welcome to join my boys, how old are you? They're scattered all over so I'm sure they all have or have had a similar list of supplies before." Molly patted her kindly on the shoulder.

"Actually, Mrs. Weasley, was it?" Molly nodded in answer to Clarity's question. "My parents are, um, gone. I'm a bit of an orphan, you see, so I've just been staying at Hogwarts this summer. Professor Dumbledore sent me here today to get a new wand and my things, and he's having me stay here tonight so that I can experience the train ride with all the other students tomorrow. Oh, and I'm fifteen, so I'll be starting my fifth year." The twins' ears perked up, though the one she had locked eyes with tried to hide it.

_But soulmate found right away._ Clarity thought to herself. _No, it can't be. I mean George ends up with Angelina and Fred… shit. Maybe it is him. I don't have time to think about this right now. _Just as her thought process ended, Molly Weasley pulled her into the tightest hug she had ever received.

"I'm so sorry dear," she began, wiping a tear from her eye. "I should not have assumed. Anyway, a fifth-year! OWLs will take a bit of the fun away from your first year at Hogwarts, but you are the same age as Fred and George," she pointed at the twins. "So I'm sure they would be delighted to show you around and help you out!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Clarity began. "But I wouldn't want to impose."

"Don't be crazy, spice," the other twin, whom she assumed was George, laughed. "Gred and I would be happy to assist a damsel in distress such as yourself.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Fred, seemingly shaking himself back into reality. "You need two strong men like us to protect you, at least until you get a wand back in your hands." He looked at the Weasley brother that Clarity could only assume was Ron, Ginny standing next to him. "Ronniekins, you coming? Or you, GinGin?" They looked back at the twins leading Clarity to the brick wall.

"No, thanks, we'll be waiting for Harry and Hermione, we'll see you all for dinner tonight though". Ginny nodded, agreeing with her brother.

"It was nice to meet you though, Clarity," Ginny said. "Hope to see you later!" Clarity smiled almost sadly at the young girl, remembering what she had gone through the year before.

"I hope so, too." She nodded as George tapped his wand against the bricks and they opened to reveal Diagon Alley, a place like everything else Clarity had only imagined or seen at Universal Studios. She was in awe.

"So, bumpkin, where to first now that you've eerily acquired your money?" George said, referring to the fact that she would not let them come to her vault with her, afraid of tension or any questions involving her lineage or the amount in her vault- which, by the way, was a lot.

"Bumpkin?" she asked him. Fred winked at her before responding.

"Isn't that what the Americans call you? A country bumpkin?"

"Oh, darlin'," Clarity said, upping the severity of her drawl a little for kicks. Unbeknownst to her as she looked around while talking, Fred blushed a little at her harmless term of endearment. "If you think I'm country, you should hear some of the other Americans." she winked. "But, how about we start with Olivander's? I'm excited to get a wand!"

George looked at her oddly. "You mean a new wand? Didn't your old one break?"

"Yeah, sorry," Clarity said. "It broke in a transfiguration accident, so I can't wait to have a new one. Plus, I'm interested to see how this Olivander does it compared to our wandmaker in America". _Nice save, _Clarity thought to herself.

"Right this way," said the twins together, looping their arms with hers and leading her to Ollivander's.

Fred opens the door first, letting her in and George following behind her. Clarity looked around, yet again in awe, at the hundreds or thousands of wands stacked high atop the dusty shelves, the lights low yet hopeful, about how she felt right now. Fred rang the desk bell and Ollivander came out, looking every bit as crazy as Clarity had imagined him.

"Ah," the old man smiled. "I thought I may see you one day soon Miss… Spinner". He looked at her as if seeing right through the semi-lie she told when introducing herself to people.

"How does he-"

"Know that?" Fred finished George's sentence with ease.

"One day boys, one day". Ollivander winked at them. "Alright, let's see what we can do here". He takes her hand, humming and then automatically turning around to grab some boxes.

"Don't be so nervous, Clary," she smiled at Fred's mocking yet kind tone surrounding her nickname. "I can see your leg shaking from here".

"Oh, shut it, you," she punched him in the arm as Ollivander brought up several different boxes, opening the first and beckoning her forward. She stepped up to him.

"Holly with a unicorn hair core, 9 ½ inches. Consistent, very faithful". Ollivander placed the wand in Clarity's hand, and as soon as he did all the lights in the shop faded to near black. He snatched it out almost immediately, shaking his head and handing her another as soon as he took it.

"Try this," he said. "Mahogany with phoenix feather core, 9 inches. Powerful and pliable." Fred and George's feet got knocked out from under them. "No, no, no, no, no," Ollivander mumbled. After several more disastrous attempts, Clarity was quite frustrated.

"I'm 'bout mad enough to spit," she said. Fred and George burst into laughter.

"That's about the least British thing I have ever hear," said George. Ollivander yelped and thumped his head.

"American," he cried allowed. "How could I forget? I wonder…"

"Maybe he's finally cracked your code, miss Spinner," said Fred, winking at her.

"I sure hope so," Clarity replied, blushing a bit. Ollivander came clambering out from the back, a new wand in his hand. He pulled it out, revealing a light brown wand which gradually turned to dark brown.

"I've had this wand for quite a long time, young Clarity. Much longer than you have been alive," he began introducing the beautiful wand to her. "A bit of a collaboration between myself and an American counterpart. Elder wood wand, with a most interesting core. Thunderbird tail feather, burned by the fires of a Catalonian Fireball. 8 inches, but difficult to master. It only yields its power to those who are worthy. Give it a try".

Clarity grabbed the wand and immediately began floating. The lights in the shop shined brighter than they had all day and a string of fireworks shot from the wand. Fred and George looked up at her in awe, Ollivander smiling and obviously content with himself.

"You, my dear, are going to be a very powerful witch. That wand is on the house".

"Mr. Ollivander, no, you just said how rare this wand is! Please let me pay for this, I would feel too awful to not," Clarity exclaimed. He chuckled at her antics.

"Fine, but only for half of the price, I insist!" Ollivander replied. "To be honest with you, Clarity, I always felt a bit odd having a wand that powerful, that is until its rightful owner appeared in my shop". Clarity happily placed a few galleons in front of him.

"Just how powerful is that wand, Mr. Ollivander?" George asked, Fred looking at the wandmaker with eyes just as curious as his brother's.

"Well, my curious gentlemen, that wand is made from what is rumored to be the last piece of wood from the same tree that made the elder wand, a tree which only yielded enough workable wood for… two wands. Good day". With that, he turned around and retreated to the back of the shop.

Fred and George stared, gobsmacked. They then broke out into huge grins.

"Well, spice," George said. "Guess you don't need us after all".

"Now we are _definitely_ keeping you around," Fred continued. "This is going to be a good year". He grabbed her by the arm as he and George dragged her off into Diagon Alley.

A few hours later, the new trio was headed back toward the Leaky Cauldron. They had gotten books, robes for Clarity, and plenty of joke products from Zonko's. Clarity was having the most fun she had had in a while, just joking around with the twins, not too many personal questions going around.

"Fred, George!" Clarity heard a voice shout, George automatically beginning to fix his hair up a bit and Fred laughing at him, winking at Clarity before turning around and yelling,

"Hey Ang! What's up?" Walking toward them was Angelina Johnson. She was more beautiful than Clarity had imagined, her skin a deep glowing chocolate color, her braids pulled up into a perfect bun and her brown eyes rich and perfectly round.

"Was just on my wait out and spotted you, two buffoons, and a new beautiful friend on your arm!" she smiles at Clarity as George simply stares at her.

"Hi, Angelina!" she smiles back. "I'm Clarity, it's nice to meet you!" she reaches out her hand, and Angelina shakes it eagerly.

"Ah, she knows my name already," Angelina winks. "Talked about me that much already have they?" Clarity mentally berated herself for such a small slip up before interjecting.

"Why yes they have!" Fred and George looked at her funny, Clarity simply raised an eyebrow, signaling that she'd explain her lie later. _Yeah, as soon as I come up with one. _She thought to herself.

"Are you a transfer then, or just visiting? I would know an American accent anywhere".

"A transfer. I'll be starting my fifth year tomorrow."

"Fantastic! See you tomorrow then! Boys, sorry we didn't catch up much but I've got to go, see you all on the train!" Angelina hugged the twins, lingering on George just a moment longer than Fred, a fact most likely unnoticeable to anyone who didn't know what future had in store for them.

"C'mon, let's get going," said George, looking longingly as Angelina walked away, "Dinner is in a bit, and until then you can explain to us why you just lied to Angelina as soon as you met her".

Not long after their encounter with Angelina, the trio had put away their new purchases and sat in a corner with three butterbeers, all of which Clarity had insisted on paying for as repayment for a lovely day.

"Now, dear Clary" Fred began. "You can't bribe us with butterbeer-"

"But you can try," George interjected, taking a sip.

"So please, explain to us why you thought you could lie to Angelina, and how you knew her name. And don't say because you knew that's what Ang was short for, we aren't daft". Clarity took a deep breath, her mind made up.

"Can I trust you two?" She knew she could.

"'Course you can, Clarity," George said, Fred nodding in agreement as he placed his hand on her knee. _Wow, that's electric… Focus, Clarity, not now!_

"I didn't want to say anything, because people have such a stereotype about seers and all that being crazy old bats, but y'all seem like you wouldn't care too much". She prepared another of many lies. "I'm not a Seer, not that in tune. However, I am a Sensitive. It just means that I can sometimes _know _things about people for no reason at all. I never know when it'll happen or what I'll find out, but I just know". They stared at her for ages.

"You are getting-" started Fred.

"Cooler by the minute," finished George.

"Fred, George!" Molly yelled, bustling over to them. "Oh, and Clarity! Join us for dinner, won't you dear?"

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley, I wouldn't want to impose". Molly shook her head.

"Nonsense, dear, come along. And please, call me Molly". She smiled.

"If you say so, then I would love to join y'all, Miss Molly". Mrs. Weasley smiled at the improvement. "I'm just gonna run to the restroom real quick, I'll be right over".

"'Course, deary, we're sat right in the middle". Clarity nods before walking away.

Unbeknownst to the Weasleys, Clarity used her bathroom break to go to the bar and pay for the whole meal. Pleased with herself and the fact that she could do things like these for such a nice family, Clarity headed over to the table. It looked like a bit of a snug fit, the only seat left being across from Harry, between Fred and Ginny. She waltzed over and sat down, her knee and Fred's touching.

"So, Clarity," said Fred, throwing an arm around her shoulder, you've met the family, a friend, but here're the two you haven't had the delight of meeting. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, meet Clarity Spinner. Clarity, meet Harry and Hermione". The three shake hands across the table, exchanging "Nice to meet you"s.

"Are you from America, then?" Harry asked, smiling kindly.

"Yes, specifically Georgia. I went to Ilvermorny though so I lived there as well," Clarity replied, smiling through a small pang of guilt.

"Ilvermorny?" asked Hermione. "You'll have to tell me all about it!" Clarity gulped.

"Wait," interjected Ron. "There are schools besides Hogwarts?"

"Have you ever heard an American accent before?" Clarity replied in question.

"No, not until you."

"Exactly. Americans need to be taught magic to, you know. We don't just run around like a bunch of hoodlums all willy-nilly". Fred laughed.

"I could listen to you talk all day," he blushed. "I mean! Not like that. You just say funny things is all…" Clarity heard George whisper "Smooth" to his twin, chuckling.

"Why yes, you do have the most fascinating vernacular," said Arthur Weasley, smiling kindly at the young girl.

"Thank you, sir," Clarity responded, smiling as Tom walked over.

"We'll take the bill now, good sir," said Mr. Weasley.

"Oh, no, my good man, it's been taken care of," the barkeep responded.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Tom, that's very kind, but you simply cannot afford to let us off without paying. We'll be fine, I promise". Tom shakes his head.

"You misunderstand me, Molly. Someone has paid for your meal already. They wish to remain anonymous and have insisted that I not let you argue. Now, goodnight all and have a good year at Hogwarts kids". Tom nodded, giving a slight wink noticeable only to Clarity.

"But-" before Mrs. Weasley could interject anymore, Tom had turned around and left. "Well, I wish we could have at least gotten a name so that we could thank whoever paid. Anywho, off you trot kids, bedtime now. The Ministry is sending cars to take you all to the train station in the morning- you, too, Clarity, Dumbledore sent word a bit ago".

"The Ministry is sending cars? That seems a bit odd, doesn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, what's all that about? I haven't heard of them doing that before?" asked George, taking a momentary break from making fun of Percy with Fred.

"Don't worry, kids," said Arthur. "The Ministry is simply helping out so that we do not have to floo all of you". He coughed nervously through his lie. "Now, you heard your mother. Off to bed. Goodnight all".

"Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," said Clarity. "Thanks again for inviting me to dinner, I really enjoyed it!"

"Anytime dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of you". As she said this, she glanced in the twins' direction. Clarity simply smiled back and turned around, putting a little pep in her step.

"Harry!" she said, stopping the boy as he followed Ron and Hermione up the stairs.

"Yes?" He said, confused as to the intentions of the girl whom he had just met today.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? I swear it'll be pretty quick," Clarity said.

"Ah, Harry," began Fred. "Just another fan with questions of your scar as always, Boy Who Lived". He and George pretended to swoon, laughing. Harry began walking toward her.

"Sure, if it'll only be a minute. I need to pack up everything for tomorrow". Hermione rolled her eyes, presumably because of her friend's procrastination. "Goodnight, guys".

Through a chorus of "Goodnight, Harry"s, Fred and George said, in tandem, "Goodnight, Clarity. Sit with us on the train tomorrow?"

"We'll see boys. We'll see". Clarity winked before watching them retreat to their room.

"So what's up, Clarity?" Harry asked, looking at her oddly.

"Harry, I know we just met today, but is it too soon to ask you to trust me?"

"I mean I have had to do worse things, but what's this about?"

"I just need you to not believe everything that you hear this year, because you'll be hearing a lot. The truth will come out eventually, but I just need you to know that not everything is what it seems". Harry starts chuckling uncomfortably.

"That's not vague at all".

"Seriously, Harry. I know it's a lot of me to ask, 'cause we just met today, but I need you to know that not everyone knows the truth about some things, and if you believe them then it'll be a long year," she says as she pats him on the shoulder. "I know you're only just thirteen, and you've already been through hell, but soon it's going to get a whole lot worse. But, if you'll let me, I can help. It just means I have to be a little vague at times".

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot. But I promise, or at least I hope, it'll be worth it".

"Alright, Clarity. I don't know why, but I feel like I really can trust you. So okay, I'll remember what you said".

"Thanks, Harry," she said, hugging the thirteen-year-old hero. "Goodnight!" With that, she bound up the stairs and into her room, drifting off and dreaming of Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, a certain redhead, and a mangy old dog.


	4. The Train Ride and a House Divided

Chapter 4: The Train Ride and a House Divided

_**A/N: To be completely transparent, this story, unfortunately, isn't going to be one that gets updated regularly. I am a full-time student and only have a limited amount of time to write, but I promise I'll try not to make the waits in between posts too terribly long. Here we go!**_

Clarity woke up alarmingly early the next morning, no doubt due to the incredible knot in her stomach. The short summer she had had was nothing compared to what the coming year holds in store for her. Today was the first day of the rest of her life, as cliche as it sounds. Today was the day she began her mission- her destiny. The work she would need to do in the coming years in order to prevent death, and the fact that she was going to have to accept at least a few casualties, weighed heavily on her heart. But this was no time for worrying. She had a wizarding world to help save. But first, she had a train to catch.

Hopping out of bed, Clarity jumped into the shower of the dusty room she had at The Leaky Cauldron. Once she got out, leaving her curls to dry on their own, she put on a bit of mascara, lipgloss, and her clear, round glasses. She knew she didn't need them now, for her vision was probably the closest it had ever been, but she needed something familiar today, something comforting. She put on a pair of ripped jeans with a chain-link belt, a light, emerald green sweatshirt with several rips and tears, and a pair of black hightops with silver studs. _Ha, _she thought to herself, looking in the mirror. _I look juuuusssttt a little bit like a Slytherin. Oh, well. _With that, she took one last deep breath before picking up her trunk, which carried an insane amount thanks to the extendable charm Dumbledore- oop, Albus- so kindly placed on it, and walked down to the restaurant part of The Leaky Cauldron to buy a coffee.

Once her coffee was finished, Clarity sat in silence, thinking about how much she truly appreciated these moments. The ones in which she could be Clarity Greene, not Clarity Spinner. She knew that this version of her was the real her, she felt it every single day. But there was something about the times where she could sit with her own thoughts without fear of being outed to the people around her. A twenty-one-year-old mind could only act fifteen for so many hours of the day after all.

"Clary… Clary… Clarity!" a voice yelled, knocking Clarity out of her stupor.

"Fred! Oh, I'm sorry, I must've been thinkin' a little too hard".

"First day jitters, huh?" Fred picked up her trunk, amazed at how light it was. "Stick with me and George, you'll be fine. You may be dressed like a Slytherin," he said as he gave her a once over, lingering a bit longer than necessary. "But I've no doubt you'll join us at the Gryffindor table. Got your wand?"

"Yes, I do," replied Clarity, pulling her uniquely made wand out of an interestingly long pocket in her jeans. _Now that I think about it, do all my clothes have that? _She wondered. "Now let's go, I can't _wait_ to hear embarrassing stories from all your friends". As she winked, she noticed slight blush dust over his cheeks.

The ride to King's Cross was nothing if not entertaining for Clarity. She rode in the same car as the twins and Percy, Percy sat in the front and Clarity smushed between the broad twins in the back seat, her right knee (the one touching Fred's) pulsating with electricity, the other just pressed idly against George's. The whole way, Fred and George made fun of the "Bighead Boy", Clarity simply laughing and supplying a witty interjection every now and again.

Upon arriving at King's Cross, Clarity, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione got out of the cars and began loading their carts. They walked through the muggle part of the station, George bumping into Clarity and saying "Ever run into a wall before?"

Clarity got a little scared when remembering that little tidbit. "I can honestly say it'll be a first for me".

"Don't worry, dear," said Mrs. Weasley from in front of them. "No one's ever had an issue before".

"Apart from Harry and Ron last year, you mean," Clarity said, her eyes going wide as soon as she said it.

"Oh, dear. Fred, George! Have you already been telling the girl stories to scare her?"

Fred glanced at Clarity before saying "Sorry, mum. But you know we had to have a bit of fun with the new lady in town". Clarity mouthed "Thank you" and he just nodded at her, a smile on his face. His mother scoffed.

"Well, Clarity, don't listen to them. Those circumstances were very different than they usually are. Right, kids, here we are. Harry, Ron, you first, just in case. Then you, Clarity, since it's your first time. Off you go".

Ron and Harry went first, going through with ease. Clarity stared at the wall, taking a deep breath as the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione smiled at her encouragingly. She braced herself, running straight at the wall and through to Platform 9 ¾. It was beautiful and bustling, young witches and wizards, as well as their parents, running around.

"Wicked, isn't it?" Harry asked her, smiling just as she imagined he had the first time he saw what she was seeing now.

"Yeah, it is pretty dope".

"Dope?" He replied, confused.

"Yes, Harry, it's wicked," she laughed at his confusion to her slang.

They all got their luggage onto the train, hugging the Weasleys and saying goodbye, the aurors standing around the station not going unnoticed by anyone, especially not Harry or Clarity.

"Oi, Clarity," said George as the girl stood behind a bit once they entered the train, a chill washing over her as the mere thought of what would happen on this train ride crossed her mind. "You coming or not? Our friend Lee has probably already gotten a compartment, and I'm sure the girls will come 'round later to introduce themselves!" Fred nodded in agreement with his brother, walking back to through a slightly shaking arm around Clarity's shoulders and led her to their usual compartment.

Upon arriving, Clarity immediately recognized the dreadlocks of the boy who could only be Lee Jordan. She had always wondered what had become of him either during or after the Final Battle, but now seeing his contagious smile, plus knowing how good of a friend he was to the twins, she could only hope that his outcome this time is a positive one rather than undetermined.

"Lee, mate!" chorused the Weasley twins, each respectively shaking his hand and giving him a pat on the back as George began to introduce their new friend to their old one.

"This is Clarity, transfer from America. She's wicked and most definitely a Gryffindor"! He smiled at her.

"And beautiful, George. Don't forget that," Clarity blushed at Lee's compliment, oblivious to Fred uncomfortably looking down as he turned a bit red. "Nice to meet you, Clarity. Lee Jordan at your service. Business, pleasure, you name it". She laughed out loud.

"It's nice to meet you too, Lee. I'll keep that in mind".

Just as they had all settled in, Clarity by the door, next to Fred and across from Lee, who was now sitting next to George, a familiar chocolate-toned beauty opened the door.

"Oi, you lot, mind if we join?"

"'Course, Ang," replied Lee. "But only if you give me the date I've been asking for since third year".

"You wish, Jordan," she smirked. Behind Angelina came two more pretty brown-haired girls, one with a slightly darker complexion and the other rather sporty and pale. Clarity could only assume that these girls were Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell.

"Hi, Clarity," Angelina began, plopping down next to George, who grew visibly more nervous. "These are my friends Alicia, she's a fifth-year like us, and Katie, who's just a year younger. Girls, this is Clarity, the American girl I was telling you about".

"Hello to you too, Angelina," began Clarity. "And Katie and Alicia. It's nice to meet y'all".

"And you, Clarity!" said Alicia. "If you're in Gryffindor, you'll be rooming with Angelina and me, plus Katie's visiting all the time anyway, so here's to hoping". She rambled a bit, but Clarity quite enjoyed having a chatty female presence around.

"But, regardless," Katie remarked. "I'm sure we'll all be great friends".

"Unless of course, you're in Slytherin-"

"In which case, we'll have to kill you," said the twins.

"Or just prank you," Lee interjected. "Can't kill a face like that, boys". He winked.

After that, the group began chatting idly to one another about random topics, from Quidditch to summer vacations to Clarity's time at Ilvermorny, in which case she was very glad she had read into it a time or two before now.

Clarity was chatting to Lee about the concept of putting the month before the number in the date when suddenly, the train came to a full stop.

"That's the quickest ride we've ever had, I think," said Angelina, moving to look out the window.

"Ang, I don't think that's why we've stopped," said Clarity. "Something's wrong".

Alicia opened the door to the hallway just in time to hear Percy telling Ron to get back in his compartment; that nothing was wrong.

A chill came over the train, and Clarity knew what was happening. Dementors were boarding the train at this very second, in search of Sirius Black. Her dad. For a moment, she wondered if he really was on the train somewhere, waiting for Wormtail to appear before him. She felt a pang of guilt on behalf of her father at the fact that Harry was about to relive his worst memory. Suddenly, the temperature dropped even further and Clarity saw the look on her family's faces, blank, as she left that fateful with Dumbledore. Then nothing.

"Clarity, babes, please wake up," she heard Angelina say who knows how much longer later. Her eyes fluttered slowly open, looking up at the faces of everyone but Fred, her head in Angelina's lap as her new friend combed her hands calmly through Clarity's hair.

"Spice!" George exclaimed, grabbing hold of the girl's hand. "We thought we lost you before we even made it to Hogwarts and that just won't do now, will it". He looked pleased with himself as he had just made the newly awakened Clarity chuckle a little.

Just then, Fred slid open the compartment door, his face a little pale. He saw the girl beginning to stand up and let out a deep breath.

"Oh, thank Merlin you're okay," he said, smiling. "Harry's still out, I'm afraid. But the new DADA professor is with him, told me to give you this once you woke up". He held up a chocolate frog, taking his earlier seat next to her.

"Thanks, Fred, I appreciate it," Clarity replied, taking the chocolate frog and beginning to nibble on it.

"So, Clarity," Katie began "What happened?"

"Yeah, what was that thing?" Alicia continued.

"A dementor," said Clarity softly. "A prison guard of Azkaban. They drain the happiness from you by feeding on your worst memories and that which you fear most".

"Sounds terrifying… but Azkaban?" asked Lee. "What business does anything from there have being on this train?"

"We overheard our dad speaking to Percy," said George. "They're probably searching for-"

"-Sirius Black," Fred continued. "Before he escaped, they say he was mumbling 'he's at Hogwarts' over and over in his sleep. Those things," he patted Clarity on the knee. "Were probably here to see if he had stowed himself away on the train".

"But who's at Hogwarts," began Angelina. "That Black could possibly want? You'd think he'd just go crawling back to his Death Eater friends, wouldn't he?" Clarity winced at the false accusation toward her father.

"Harry's here," she said, finishing her chocolate frog and bringing her knees up to her chest on the seat, her chin on top of them. Fred looked at her funny.

"You really think he's after Harry?" he asked. "After all these years?"

"Yes, but not in the way you think. I dunno, call it a gut feeling".

"Well, if that is the case," Alicia started. "Then I understand why the dementors went to his compartment. Well, that and the fact he probably has plenty of bad memories to feed off of, poor kid. But why would he come after you, Clarity? None of this has anything to do with you".

Clarity sighed. _Maybe it sensed the presence of Black on the train because I'm his kid, so one came looking for the next best thing, _she thought to herself. _Great. _"I got no idea, Alicia. Not a clue".

"Do you mind if I ask," Angelina mumbled. "What you saw? Your face went so white I thought you'd seen a ghost".

"Maybe I did," replied Clarity, smiling sadly because, though it was one of her worst memories, she still got to see her family's faces again. "I'm exhausted though. I think I'll go change, then I'll be sleeping for the rest of the way. Be right back". She grabbed her bag with her Hogwarts robes in it, heading for the door.

"Want me to come with?" asked Alicia. "I can show you the way".

"No, thanks," Clarity smiled at her. "I just need a moment alone".

Clarity began wandering down the train toward where she believed the bathrooms should be, not really paying any attention. It really was all real now wasn't it? Her life, her mission, everything around her was undeniably real and she couldn't seem to wrap her head around it at the moment. She found the bathroom compartment, going in and changing into her plain black robes, which would change as soon as she was sorted. She wrapped herself in her robes, smiling to herself for a moment. This is something that had only ever happened in her dreams and, amidst all the worry and frustration, she couldn't help but be a little excited.

As she walked out of the compartment, she ran right into someone, falling over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, dusting herself off as she stood up, taking the reached out hand of whoever she had bumped into. "I never look where I'm… going," her eyes went wide as she said this, because standing before her could only be Remus Lupin, a character whom she had always admired when reading the _Harry Potter _books. His death had hurt her, and it was definitely one of the ones she was hoping to stop this time around. His eyes went wide as well.

"Josie?" he breathed out, going pale.

"I'm sorry?" Clarity asked, unsure who he could have been referring to. Professor Lupin shook his head, his face regaining its color.

"I apologize," he said, letting go of the hand he had helped her up by. "You just look like someone I used to know. And do not apologize, miss…"

"Spinner," she said, and he seemed to go still for a moment before continuing.

"Spinner. I also was not paying attention".

"We'll call it even then," Clarity laughed, eliciting a slight chuckle from the man. "Are you the new professor then? The one who helped Harry earlier?" She giggled to herself when he blushed slightly.

"Yes, poor Mr. Potter was in the same compartment as I. You know him?"

"Yes, sir. Met him a few days ago. I'm a transfer, you see. I just wanted to thank you, by the way, for giving that chocolate to my friend Fred. It helped a lot".

"Oh, you were the other student the dementors came for? Are you alright now?"

"Yes sir, thanks to that chocolate frog".

"Well, I'm glad. Your friend seemed quite worried about you. Anyway, I'm off to do some rounds. I look forward to seeing you in my class, Miss Spinner".

"I can't wait, Professor," she said as they parted ways. Clarity walked slowly back to her compartment, sliding the door open.

"You were gone a while," said Lee as she took her seat next to Fred again. "Get lost, did you?"

"No, ran into Professor Lupin, the one who gave you the chocolate," she nodded at Fred, before resting her head on his shoulder. "Seems like he'll be a good dude to learn from. He told me you were worried about me, by the way. Thanks". Clarity looked up at him and winked, squeezing his hand and he blushed in return. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep. Wake me when we get to Hogwarts". She drifted off, Fred's smile in her direction going unnoticed.

Sooner than Clarity would have liked, Fred was shaking her awake.

"Clary, we're here," he said. "Time for you to take your rightful place in Gryffindor with all of us". Her eyes opened, watching everyone beginning to stand up and grab their bags. She grinned.

"Let's do it," she said, standing up with them. She grabbed her carry on bag, throwing it over her shoulder and walking with the girls, the boys following closely behind.

"Are you not riding on the boats with the other first years?" Katie asked as they walked toward the carriages.

"No," Clarity replied. "I had my time to explore Hogwarts and see how beautiful it was over the summer".

"You stayed at Hogwarts over the summer?" Angelina asked. "Looks like we have a lot to talk about, so you better be in Gryffindor".

"Oh, you better be!" Alicia began. "Because we have more than just your summer to talk about". As she said this, she glanced back at the boys. Clarity cocked her head.

"Wait, what?" she asked. The conversation was cut short, however, when she saw the thestrals. "Wow," she said.

"Crazy isn't it?" George said, throwing his arm around her and Katie. "How they pull themselves like that?"

"Yeah," Clarity replied. "Crazy". They all hopped into a carriage together, the twins and Lee discussing the coming year's prank ideas and the girls all discussing Quidditch along the way, Clarity lost in thought, only semi-aware of Fred's eyes on her every so often.

As they arrived at the castle, the friends parted ways, Clarity heading toward where she would enter for the sorting, and the rest heading inside, toward the Gryffindor table as a chorus of "Good luck"s were sent her way.

Clarity felt odd among the eleven-year-olds that currently surrounded her. Not much taller but noticeably older than them, she stood out like a sore thumb. She only somewhat paid attention to Professor McGonagall's speech, remembering the gist of it from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone._ Clarity broke out of her reverie when McGonagall opened the doors, leading Clarity and the first years toward the front of the Great Hall. Eyes were obviously on Clarity as she was much more developed than any of the children around her, even looking older than some of the girls who seemed to be sixth and seventh years, their eyes burning holes in her head almost. As she passed the Gryffindor table, her new friends smiled at her; she noticed an empty spot between Fred and Lee, across from Angelina. She hoped that's where she'd be sitting very soon.

Professor McGonagall walked up to the head's table, placing the Sorting Hat on the stool in the center before it twitched and began to sing:

"_For some time now I have known_

_Our world is quite peculiar_

_Those oddities to me have shown_

_Many students older, newer_

_Oh Gryffindor, how oddly brave_

_And Ravenclaw smart, yet fair_

_Slytherin shrewd until his grave_

_And Hufflepuffs could never tear_

_The founding four shared hopes and dreams_

_Though their ideals do tend to differ_

_Get the students they want by any means_

_Even if another be fitter_

_Now you know the houses ways_

_Let me tell you this_

_Though some are different in years and days_

_Our time they are here to fix_

_In coming years we all must join_

_Together to be triumphant_

_Do not judge what you do not know_

_Shut others out you mustn't_

_Prophecies here and there alike_

_Beginning to take shape_

_Understand each other, tykes_

_Or else our hopes will break_

_Now let's get on with a good old sort_

_My favorite part of the year_

_With my decisions, I'll hear no retort_

_For trust that you belong here"_

Clarity was mesmerized by the hat's song and, from what she could tell, so was the rest of the hall. To anyone else, it may have seemed cryptic or crazy, but Clarity knew otherwise. She wondered if the song had always been this way, as it was never written in the books, or if the Sorting Hat could sense her presence, her mission. She didn't have long to think, however, before McGonagall spoke.

"Before we begin with the first years, we shall sort Clarity Spinner, transfer fifth year".

She could hear murmurs around the hall, more than likely because Hogwarts had not recently, if ever, had a transfer student. Amongst the murmurs, cheers and wolf whistles could be heard from a certain section of the Gryffindor table, causing her to smile. She walked up the stairs and took a seat on the stool, watching intently as the Sorting Hat was set atop her head.

_Ah, there she is,_ said the Sorting Hat in her head. _I have been waiting for you for quite some time, especially with all the talk over the summer. A very brave soul you are, Clarity Black, and so like both of your parents._

_Wait, _she thought. _Did you know both of my parents? My mom, too?_

_Of course, why the last transfer student that I sorted was, in fact, your mother quite a few years ago._

_Really? What house was she in?_

_A Slytherin, she was. The nicest I had ever seen, though I hear she was not often with other members of her house. Caught up with the Maurader's and that. Anywho, it's your turn after all. Brave you are to take on this mission, but very cunning to achieve certain aspects of it, and not to mention your adopted bloodline. So which shall it be? Slytherin, like your mother and your cousin, Draco? Or Gryffindor, like your father, friends, and godfather?_

_Godfather? A Gryffindor? But who-?_

_Not now, young lady. Perhaps another time. I will allow you to be Gryffindor, but only on one condition._

_What condition?_ Clarity thought to the hat, glancing longingly at the Gryffindor table.

_Hand me to the Headmaster._

Clarity took the hat off, everyone in the hall gasping. She turned toward the Head Table.

"He wants to speak with you, Headmaster". The old man smiled, chuckling.

"Ah, how fun. I have not put this hat on in a very long while. Well, let us see what the man has to say". Dumbledore took his own hat off, replacing it with the Sorting Hat.

Dumbledore sat with the hat on his head for what seemed like hours, Clarity looking at the Gryffindor table. Fred lifted his hands up at her as if to ask what was going on. All she could respond with was a shrug of her shoulders and a head shake, to show him she had no idea. And this time, she really didn't. As the headmaster finished, handing Clarity the hat back.

"Are you sure you want Gryffindor, my girl?" he whispered.

"Yes, sir. Why what is the condition he named?" Clarity asked in return.

"He wants to reveal your last name. Right now. To everyone. You may simply act as if you do not already know if you wish". Clarity took a long, deep breath. This would put a damper on things, such as her friendships. But, if her father heard, maybe he would seek her out, and she could clear his name quicker. Could she though? It was a lot to take in. She put the hat back on her head.

_Okay, Mr. Hat. Do it. You can reveal my real name._

_Yes, good choice, young Clarity. I promise this will help more than you think. _Clarity gulped. Sooner than she would have liked, the hat spoke aloud to the hall.

"Clarity BLACK," everyone gasped, murmurs erupting again. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Immediately, everyone looked at her as if she had three heads. This was sensitive information, especially considering the fact that her father was on the loose. This was going to be tough. She got off the stool, looking at the Gryffindor table. There was no longer a spot for her, but the girls looked at her as if to say "We'll sort them out". Tears welled up in her eyes, and she ran out of the Great Hall, straight for where she knew Gryffindor Tower was.

As she ran toward the painting of the Fat Lady, Clarity racked her brain for the password.

"Fortuna major," she said, not even looking at the Fat Lady before running in and throwing herself onto the common room couch.

_This is not what was supposed to happen,_ she thought to herself. _They probably all think I'm evil now too. They wouldn't even look at me- except for the girls, they looked fine. But Fred-_ her chest ached at the thought of him, and she realized that this was it. This meant Fred was her soulmate. Her heart would not ache this much if it wasn't a bond that strong. What would she do about that? Who was she kidding? The soulmate part was the least of her worries, she could figure that out later. _If it's meant to be, it will. _

She laid there crying for who knows how long- until finally, she decided to go find her room. She went up the staircase to the left and stopped on the fifth flight. She opened the door and saw several different doors, stopping on the one that said her name, as well as Alicia and Angelina's names. She opened the door to find a fairly large room, one which surely could've fit more than three people. Each of their beds was a third of the way around the circular room, and Clarity found her trunk at the end of the bed to the right of the door, right by the window.

She opened her trunk, pulling out the compartment she had labeled "PJs" during one of her spare days recently. She grabbed a cropped red sweatshirt and black cotton shorts, laying in her bed and continuing to cry a little longer.

Finally, the door opened and Alicia, Angelina, and Katie all walked in.

"Alright, Clarity," Angelina said, all of them sitting on the floor in front of her bed. "Let's talk".


	5. Talks and Transfiguration

Chapter 5: Talks and Transfiguration

_**A/N: It's me, apologizing yet again for my ever-erratic posting habits. Thank you for the reads though, I do appreciate it. JK Rowling owns all.**_

"Guy, I really dunno what there is to talk about. I swear I didn't know, but obviously no one is gonna believe me". Clarity looked around at the girls, her eyes red and puffy.

"Clarity," Alicia said. "It's not like you're helping the guy into the castle or anything, it's just that we don't really know anything about _how_ related you are, or if he even knows. We're scared he might come for you, is all". Angelina and Katie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, babe," Angelina agreed. "What if, after all this time, he needs money or access to all the dark objects that the Black family possesses- which I hear, by the way, is a lot- and you're the only one left who can get him that? Aren't you scared he'll come for you?"

"And I've heard talk, too," Katie continued the rambling started by her two friends. "That he was whispering like mad, in his sleep, about some 'he' being at Hogwarts. What if he thinks the last living Black is a boy, or they misheard him? We didn't mean to make it seem like we had shunned you, Clarity, it's just that we were all so shocked we started bustling around to look around and see if everyone else was shocked- or scared- like us". Clarity took a shaky breath, looking around at her new friends as they all looked back at her with genuine looks of worry on their faces. She almost felt bad for how in the dark she was leaving them. Almost.

"So you believe me, then?" Clarity asked. They all smiled at her.

"Of course we do, Clare," Angelina said, the other two girls nodding aggressively. "Just a little scared is all. But we've got your back, we talked to the boys all through dinner and we all reckon you're a good egg. You can't help the crazy that you come from".

"So Fred's not mad?" she asked. "Or Lee or George?" Clarity rushed out, blushing at the fact that she mentioned Fred first like that. What a dead giveaway and she didn't even know him all that well yet! She nearly slapped herself for that one.

"And _that_," Alicia said. "Brings us to the other thing we need to talk about. You and Fred". Clarity's cheeks grew even redder.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Besides, there are more pressing matters at hand, don't you think? Like how the whole school is probably going to riot against me on my first day of classes?"

"_If_ they do," Angelina began. "We told you we've got your back. All of us. _Fred _included. Now can we please have normal teenage girl talk for a bit?"

"It's like I said, y'all, there's nothing to talk about. I just met him, anyway".

"Means nothing," Katie smirked. "He totally has the hots for you, and you look at him like a bitch in heat".

"Katie!" Clarity exclaimed, throwing a pillow at her from above.

"She's not wrong, you know," Alicia said. "You two look at each other the way George and Ang do, and they've known each other for years". It was now her turn to get hit with a pillow, this time by Angelina.

"Oh, shove off, you," Angelina yelled at her friend, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips.

"Speaking of the wonder twins," Katie interrupted, rubbing her head where Angelina hit her. "Both they and Lee said they wanted to meet us in the common room once we were done talking to you. They're probably still waiting up for us and we haven't even changed. I'll meet you guys down there". As she walked out of the room, Angelina changed into her sweats and tanktop while Alicia pulled on an oversized sweatshirt over shorts, covering them.

"And don't even get Katie started about Lee, okay?" Alicia said as the three started walking toward the door. "They'll both deny it until the day they die.'' They all laughed their way down the hall and stairs, descending on the common room.

As soon as they got downstairs, Clarity was enveloped by three sets of arms.

"Spice, we're sorry if we freaked you out," George said. "We were just scared".

"Yeah," Lee agreed as they lead her over to the couch. She sat in one of the love seats, Fred sitting next to her, pale and staring as Lee continued. "You can't get rid of us that easy, we don't care what your last name is. You aren't him, I don't see an ounce of crazy in you".

"I really appreciate it, y'all. I'm just," shaky breath. "Really confused. But I think Dumbledore wants to talk to me and explain sometime soon". She looked at Fred, who was still looking at her blankly. She threw her legs into his lap and grabbed his hands.

"Hey, Fred," she looked right into his eyes. "You haven't been talkin', is everything okay?" Fred shook himself back to reality.

"Sorry, Clary," he pulled her into a hug on their couch, electricity shooting throughout both of their bodies. He nestled his head into her neck, whispering "We just don't know what this means. All I want is for you to be okay". He pulled his head out, sputtering, "I mean, that's what all of us want. You're part of the Top Squad now, after all". Everyone burst out laughing.

"Am I not getting something?" Clarity asked, keeping Fred's hands in hers for the time being. "What's the Top Squad?"

"Just a little something we call ourselves," Angelina began. "We're all top at something".

"Top goss," said Alicia.

"Top commentator," Lee continued.

"Top chaser," was Angelina's comment.

"Top athlete," Katie spit back as the two playfully hit each other.

"Top pranksters," the twins chorused, continuing with "and top looks!" they laughed.

"So what's your contribution then, Clarity?" Alicia asked.

"Not sure yet," Clarity replied. "For now we'll just call me a top". She winked. At that, everyone chorused in laughter at her joke.

"Oh, so she's got jokes," George said. "Naughty ones, too. Better watch out, Freddy, Spice here seems like she'll be a handful".

"In more ways than one," Angelina said, getting up and kissing Clarity on the cheek. "Alright, kids. I'm off to bed. Big day tomorrow, the first day of our fifth year! And your fourth Katie, that's big too! Clare, come up soon, yeah?"

"You got it, Ang," she replied as the rest of the girls chorused their goodnights. Lee and George gave each other a largely obvious glance.

"Well," George began. "We're off as well. Night kids".

"Yeah, goodnight," Lee agreed as they ran up the stairs, leaving Fred and Clarity the only two left in the Common Room.

"Well," Clarity said. "Aren't they just subtle?" Fred laughed at her remark, shaking his head.

"They always are," he chuckled, turning to face her on their couch, putting her legs on either side of him, staring at her for a moment before asking "So how are you feeling- really? Not just with your, well, relative, but with everything?" Clarity shook her head in reply, preparing herself for whatever half-lie she was about to give.

"Honestly, I don't know. There's just so much going on at once that I feel like I'm going to explode. I mean, the Sirius Black thing, that's only the beginning of it all. Everyone is probably going to shun me, I mean I can't even begin to understand why all of y'all are just _okay with this,_ and then there's whatever the hell is going on between me and you, plus doing this whole school thing again is just-" she was cut off by Fred pulling her into him, his lips on hers in a second.

Neither of them had ever felt anything like this before. Sure, they both had experience, Clarity especially because of her age over him. _Come to think of it, _she thought. _This should feel wrong since I was twenty-one before. But I guess I'm not now, and this just feels so right. Maybe Fred really is my… _She lost her train of thought as Fred wrapped an arm around her waist, his fingers brushing the uncovered skin on her back, the other burying itself in her hair as he pulled her onto his lap. She now straddled his waist, one hand on his chest and the other pulling his face closer to hers. Their mouths moved in perfect sync, neither of them noticing the rose gold aura that now surrounded them. Fred's tongue slowly traced her bottom lip, and her mouth opened to allow him entrance. Their tongues fought for dominance, Fred pulling her even closer. The sudden movement snapped both of them out of it.

"Well," Clarity whispered, breathless. "That's one way to shut a girl up, I reckon". Fred looked deep into her eyes, his face flushed and hair tousled now.

"I- I'm sorry, Clary," he stuttered out. "I don't know why I did that, you've got way too much going on right now, I don't want it to seem like I'm taking advantage of-"

"Fred," she interrupted him. "It's okay. I think we both knew that was gonna happen eventually". She settled back on her heels, sitting on his knees now. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously before responding.

"Look, Clary, I like you. A lot. But you just got to Hogwarts. There's so much you need to explore, so many more people for you to meet. There'll probably be loads of other guys and-"

"Fred! It's fine, I get it. I have a lot to figure out, too. Can we maybe just revisit this in a little while?"

"'Course we can, and if you decide that this isn't what you want, just let me know, yeah?"

"Fred Weasley, are you being serious?"

"Noo, I'm Fred, not your- oh, shit, sorry, bad joke". Clarity laughed.

"Actually, that's a good one, and I'm sure he's used it plenty of times". Fred looked at her funny.

"Not sure if evil really has time for jokes, but if it did I bet he drained it, it's so easy!" He coughed nervously. "So, uh, just friends for now, then?"

"Close friends," she winked, pecking him on the lips and standing up, adjusting her sweatshirt which had risen quite a bit. "Well, I'm off to bed. Big day tomorrow and all. Goodnight, Fred".

"Night, Clary. See you for breakfast, yeah?" She nodded in response before ascending the stairs up to her room.

As she entered, she found Angelina and Alicia, both asleep in their beds. She walked over to her bed quietly so as to not awaken her roommates. Once she reached her bed, she pulled out her trunk and set aside her uniform for the next day. Clarity then pulled her other trunk out, only to find a note on top.

_Tomorrow, we begin your journey. Good luck._

_APWBD_

Whatever that meant, she wasn't sure she was ready. But, she knew she had to be. On that note, she got in bed and fell asleep, dreaming of everything and nothing, but especially of Fred.

Clarity awoke early the next day, no doubt nervous. She wondered when she would stop waking up feeling nervous because lately, that's all she did. However, it _was _her first day after all. Time for her to get ready. She headed to the bathroom, hopping in the shower. Once she was done, she decided some makeup wouldn't hurt. She put on a thin layer of mascara, did her eyebrows, applied a little highlight and some lip gloss. She couldn't remember the incantation for the hot air charm but decided she had nothing to lose by trying wordlessly. She picked up her wand, still shocked at how beautiful it was, and gave a wave that she assumed was complicated. Much to her surprise, hot air came out and her hair was dry in a second. She squealed a little, this was her first performance of magic! And a nonverbal one at that!

Once she got over her excitement, she took to her section of the room to get ready. Putting on her rings, she couldn't help but be excited. Clarity used to wear her rings every day, but she hadn't been able to find them until last night. It felt like having a piece of her old life back. She put tiny hoops in her ears, studs in her second holes and smaller hoops at her midway and cartilage piercings. She then put on her white button-up, a grey vest over it. Tucking that into her pleated skirt, she realized it was a little short. Oh, well, nothing she could do about it now. Finally, she pulled on her black thigh high stockings, black army boots, and tie. Pulling on her robe, she headed down the stairs to the Common Room.

Clarity hadn't realized how truly early it was until she got down to the Common Room. She had left the blinds closed this morning so Alicia or Angelina wouldn't wake up, but it wasn't even light out yet! She sat down on the armchair in the corner, losing herself in her thoughts.

_If I'm right_, she said to herself. _Then I have just under two months before Sirius tries to sneak into the castle. Which gives me probably a month to decide if I'm going to let Remus in on this or not. There's about a week until his Boggart lesson. Maybe that could help me to talk to him. And then there's the Harry thing. The Hogsmeade trip is a ways away, but I have to figure out a way to tell him about Sirius before he finds out on his own, because then he'll never trust me. And if he doesn't trust me, it all falls apart._

"Spice, hey Spice!" Her train of thought broke with George yelling at her.

"Oops, sorry George! Hey, what's up?"

"Just came to see if you were ready for breakfast? The lads are right behind me, but the girls usually just meet us at breakfast. Up early, aren't you?" He sat on the arm of her chair.

"I"m usually up pretty early, actually. But, y'know, first day jitters and all that, too, I guess"

"Ah, you've got nothing to worry about, kid. Fifth year is a pain in the ass from what I hear, but I don't see why we can't still have some fun. Morning, lads! What took you so long? Needed a moment alone did you?" George howled and Clarity giggled.

"Nice one, Forge," Fred began as he finished descending the stairs, giving Clarity a subtle, yet still hungry, once-over. "But I think it's you who enjoys a little attention of the male variety". He winked at Clarity, chuckling.

"Settle down, you too," said Lee. "Breakfast time! And time for our timetables. The year begins…" He trailed off.

"Now," said Fred, grabbing Clarity's hand and pulling her off the chair, throwing an arm around her. "So we best get started".

Clarity and the boys made their way to the Great Hall, with Lee, Fred, and George making commentary about anyone they passed along the way, trying to give Clarity a head start on learning people's names. Little did they know, half of the people they were "introducing" her too were people she already knew, or at least heard of. The only one that stood out, and stung a little at that, was Cedric Diggory. He was on her list for next year, and hopefully he would be the first of many lives which she would help save on her mission. But, that was something for later.

Clarity broke out of her trance, something she had been doing a lot lately, at the smell of breakfast filling her nostrils. She and the boys went to the Gryffindor table, taking their seats. Fred sat next to her, across from George and Lee, and they all began piling their plates high with bacon, eggs, and the like. Clarity started to do the same, grabbing some melon, sausage, and yogurt with granola. She was eating contentedly when Katie, Alicia, and Angelina all pulled up to the table.

"Morning, all," Angelina said, nudging Clarity from her seat next to her. "You got in late last night. Anything we should know about?"

"Y'know," George continued. "We were thinking the same thing about Freddy here. Anything you two crazy kids need to tell us?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Mr. Weasley," a voice said from behind them, revealing itself to be Professor McGonagall's when Clarity turned around. "I'll have no suggestive chatter over breakfast, people are eating here. Now, here are all of your timetables". She passed them around to the group, pausing at Clarity's. "Miss, _ahem_, Black. I've heard a little rumor about your wand. May I see it?" Clarity pulled it out from her stocking, showing it to the professor.

"May I?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course, Professor". Clarity smiled, handing it to the woman. McGonagall twirled it in her fingers a few times, admiring it.

"Elder wood?" She asked, her eyes going wide.

"Yes, ma'am," Clarity replied. Thunderbird tail feather core, as well. Burned by a dragon". McGonagall looked at her oddly for a moment, before shaking her head and handing her back her wand, as well as giving her her timetable.

"I expect much from you in my class, Miss Black. Thunderbird tail feathers are supposed to do extraordinary work in Transfiguration. We'll see if yours hold up to that standard, won't we?" Her lips turned up into the ghost of a smile that Clarity had imagined many times, before she turned and continued down the Gryffindor table.

"McGonagall doesn't give out much praise, Clare," Alicia said. "But I think she may have just given you a little. Or she will after you perform some of your magic in class".

"I'll second that," said Fred. "Hers is one of the classes that I actually pay attention and try in, and I think the best compliment she's ever given me was 'Well, you didn't catch anything on fire'". Everyone laughed. "Now, Clary, let's see that schedule of yours". Clarity laid it out flat, peering at it along with her friends.

_Clarity Black- Fifth Year Timetable_

_Monday_

_9 am: Free_

_10 am: Double Lessons with Headmaster Dumbledore_

_Lunch_

_1 pm: Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall_

_2 pm: Charms with Professor Flitwick_

_3 pm: Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin_

_Dinner_

_11 pm: Astronomy with Professor Sinistra_

_Tuesday_

_9 am: Herbology with Professor Sprout_

_10 am: Free_

_11 am: History of Magic with Professor Binns_

_Lunch_

_1 pm: History of Magic with Professor Binns_

_2 pm: Double Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Hagrid_

_Wednesday_

_The same as Monday, however without Astronomy_

_Thursday_

_9 am: Herbology with Professor Sprout_

_10 am: Free_

_11 am: History of Magic with Professor Binns_

_Lunch_

_1 pm: History of Magic with Professor Binns_

_2 pm: Double Potions with Professor Snape_

_Friday_

_10 am: Double Lessons with Headmaster Dumbledore_

_Lunch_

_Free_

_Dinner_

"Lessons with Dumbledore?" asked Katie. "What's that all about?" Everyone was looking at her with an odd expression.

"I think it has something to do with the transfer," replied Clarity on the spot. "He wants to assess if I really am on the same level, or if Americans teach different than y'all".

"In any case," Alicia said, changing the subject without even noticing it was needed. "We've all got the main classes together- besides Katie, of course. I think it's just our electives that are different".

"Right-o, Al," George continued. "You've got Care of Magical Creatures with me, Lee, and Fred, though. It'll be a laugh!"

"Still not sure why you all chose that one," Angelina said. "There are more important things".

"Oh, Ang," Katie said. "Lay off it, you sound like Hermione. I'm taking it, and it should be fun this year with Hagrid taking over".

"Regardless," Alicia continued. "I just find other things to be _more_ interesting".

"Fair enough," said Fred. "At any rate, it's almost 9. Don't you ladies have class?"

"As a matter of fact," Angelina replied. "We do. Have a good first half, yeah, Clarity? We'll see you at lunch. You too, boys."

"Bye, y'all," Clarity waved. "Have fun!"

"C'mon, Spice," said George, standing up. "We've only got an hour, so let's get going!"

"Going where?" she asked.

"To give you a tour of the grounds, of course!" Fred said, throwing an arm around her as they walked, his touch electric even through her clothes.

"Y'all do realize that I lived here over the summer, right? I already _know_ the grounds."

"Oh, no," said Lee. "Not like we do, though. These lads have a _very _special way of getting around".

"Which," George continued. "We are going to introduce you to now. But, we need privacy. So we're going outside to do it. This was all code."

Clarity was led by the twins and Lee out the doors and towards the Black Lake. Of course they'd want to do something there- it's just close enough to the Whomping Willow and the Forbidden Forest that they were near enough to danger without actually being on top of it. It was very "them" of them. She sat in a square of sorts with all of them, directly across from George and next to Fred, as per, with Lee next to George. Fred pulled a blank sheet of old parchment paper out of his back pocket and put it on the ground in between all of them, and Clarity knew exactly what it was that lay in front of her.

"So, boys," she began. "What is it we're lookin' at here?"

"This, you little yank you," Fred started, swinging his arm around her back, his hand now resting on the ground next to her backside. "Is our secret weapon. How we create our creations.

"Pull our pranks," George continued.

"Get the girls," Lee said, the other two looking at him oddly.

"Mate," said George. "That's just plain creepy".

"Sorry," Lee replied. "You lads know I alway want to jump in on that sentence thing you do".

"Anyways," Fred stated. "This is the Marauder's Map. Made by practical joke masterminds long before our time. Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, they called themselves- absolute geniuses! We stumbled upon this gem our first year, as little firsties just beginning our long journey-"

"Of nefarious acts!" George exclaimed. "We wouldn't be half the men we were without them, we would just be Fred and George, not-"

"Gred and Forge!" Lee said. "HA! I knew that one!" Clarity cracked up at that.

"Well," she laughed. "Show me how it's done, then!" Fred grabbed the map proudly, happy to know something that his supposed Sensitive of a friend didn't- or so he thought.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good". With that, the map revealed itself, along with the names of hundreds of students and all the professors, each with little feet roaming under them. She knew she'd have to take a long look at it at some point, or several, in the coming years. Scanning for the name she was sure the twins had never noticed, because of course they never searched for it, and there it was- Peter Pettigrew in the boys' dormitory of Gryffindor Tower. It took everything in her for Clarity not to run there right now and slap his little rat neck. However, she knew that she needed him. At least for a little while. But now was not the time to be thinking about all this.

"Oh my days," Clarity said, only somewhat feigning amazement considering she never thought she'd be seeing the _real_ Marauder's Map in person. "Now _that _is one dope trick".

Lee laughed at her comment, most likely at her use of the term "dope", which she knew was definitely not a word of frequent use around here.

"My reaction almost exactly the same," said Lee. "I've never seen anything like it".

"Neither have we," George replied. "Which is why no one can ever know we have it, other than those we deem worthy-"

"So consider yourself lucky, Clary," Fred said, winking at her.

"On that note," George began.

"Mischief managed," the twins said together, and it all disappeared in an instant.

"Very 'dope'," Lee tried, everyone laughing at his slang attempt.

"C'mon, kids," Clarity said, pulling Fred off the ground with her, then they both pulled George and Lee. "We've gotta get back. Y'all have class soon, and I've gotta meet good ole Dumble". They all laughed their way back into the castle, the school year ahead of them.

Clarity parted ways with the boys, Fred lingering a little bit longer than the other two, starting to say something and then turning away, jogging after Lee and George. She went up to her room, grabbing her bag and throwing in the school books she would need for the day. She looked around, checking to make sure neither Angelina nor Alicia was around, pulling the trunk out from under her bed. Clarity grabbed _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ in case she needed it for her lessons with Dumbledore. She pulled her wand out of the top of her thigh-highs, tapping the book and speaking, "_Illusiont"_, an incantation she didn't know she knew. In an instant, she could still feel the book in her hands, but could see right through it. She placed it in her bag and went back down the stairs. There were a couple of older students in the common room, but it was mostly quiet. She began heading towards Dumbledore's office, running into Hermione.

"Oh!" the young girl exclaimed. "So sorry, in a bit of a rush!"

"That's just fine, kid," Clarity laughed out. "Headed to class?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "I'm just running back to grab some things real quick." Hermione fiddled with her necklace, and Clarity recognized a small hourglass shape. The time turner. Hermione started to bustle off before Clarity yelled after her.

"Hermione!" The frizzy haired girl stopped in her tracks, turning around.

"Yes?"

"Don't go bitin' off more than you can chew, okay?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," Clarity said. "That you may be a genius, but you can't do it all, babe. Focus on enjoying your accomplishments, not just accomplishing them." She smiled.

"Okay, Clarity," Hermione smiled back. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

—

Clarity began her journey back to Dumbledore's office. Once she arrived, she was just about to start rattling off candies when the hippogriff guarding the stairwell simply nodded at her before opening. She walked up the stairs, knocking on the door before letting herself in. Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen, so Clarity sat down and pulled the book out of her bag.

"_Finite,"_ she whispered, tapping what she assumed to be the center of the book. She began to flip through the pages, finally landing on the day she was looking for. Halloween. The day was seemingly far off, but it was the biggest date coming up on her calendar so far. Sure, she would have to face Remus and the Boggart soon, and she was sure that the ordeal with Draco would cause quite a few issues, but that was the big one. Her dad would be so close. Would he know when he saw her? Did he have any idea at all? These were things she would find out soon enough.

"Hello, there," Clarity jumped a little at the sound of Dumbledore's voice.

"Oh, hello Dumbled-" she stopped at the look in his eyes. "Sorry, Albus. You scared me."

"Quite alright, Clarity. Engulfed in that book of yours, I presume?"

"Yes, sir. Just brushin' up on my timeline for the year."

"A good idea, I do believe," he smiled at her. "Now, let us begin. Do you know what these lessons will be used for?"

"Planning, I presume?"

"A bit. As these lessons are happening twice a week, we will be dividing them into two different kinds of sessions. As you know, today is acting as a Monday and tomorrow as a Tuesday since we began late in the week this year." Clarity nodded her head. "Today we will discuss an outline of our upcoming year, both considering and not the knowledge that you have. From then on, on Mondays we will discuss goings on and any other upcoming topics you see fit to tell me. If there is not much to discuss, I will send you on your way. On Wednesdays, however, we will work on your magic."

"Magic? Will I not be working on that in my classes?" Albus smirked at her.

"Of course you will, dear. What you will be learning with me is beyond classroom walls. Occlumency, legilimency, animagus transformation, and more. You will grow in many ways this year, I believe."

"I'm ready, sir."

"Then let us begin. I will not keep you long today, as we will be having discussion again on Monday, but just a little while will suffice."

"What would you like to discuss today, Albus?" Clarity asked.

"What you were reading, actually," he responded. "You looked thoughtful before I startled you. Something in particular on your mind? Something looming near, perhaps?" Clarity crossed her legs in the chair she sat in, Dumbledore sitting down at his desk across from her. She thought for a minute about what she should and should not tell him, unsure if telling him anything at all would be right..

"I understand, Clarity. There is much you are unsure of saying out loud. Tell me only what you deem necessary, and I will attempt to not ask too many questions." Clarity nodded in response.

"Yes, Albus. To answer your question, I am thinking of Halloween."

"Ah, the oddest of holidays here at Hogwarts. I am not surprised to find that something of intrigue will occur on that day. Do you see fit to tell me?"

"A bit. Sirius will get in the castle. I won't tell you where, or how, or what happens. Just know that no one will get hurt, but you still must act accordingly." He raised his eyebrows a bit.

"I take it you will be attempting to speak to him then?"

"I'm not sure yet. I want to, but may not have the time, and I also do not want to change the overall events of the night. I also want to try to speak to someone else first."

"Our resident Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, I'm guessing?" Clarity nodded.

"I need to tell him the truth."

"About Sirius?"

"About everything, eventually. I just have this feeling that he'd be a huge help… do you not agree?" Dumbledore did a bit of a twitch, no doubt thinking about how he believed Remus to be the traitor all these years.

"Remus is a gifted wizard, and I am sure you know much more about him than I these days," he winked at her. "I am sure you will know when the time is right to discuss matters with him. Anywho, I must go meet with the minister concerning these dementors on the grounds, so you may go for today. I will see you again on Monday, dear."

"Sir?" His ears perked up as he peered at her through his glasses, urging her to continue. "If the Minister won't budge on the dementors, don't go too hard on him. They're awful, alright, but they serve a purpose- believe it or not." He nodded at her.

"Understood, miss Clarity. I shall try, but not too hard." He gave a small smile and a wink as she walked out the door.

"Oh, shit," she thought before she reached the bottom of the stairs, repeating the charm from earlier on her book and sticking it back in her bag. She roamed the halls of Hogwart a bit longer, thinking about how she would even _begin_ to approach Remus.

Soon enough, chimes rang throughout the castle signalling lunch. She made her way to the Great Hall, walking toward the Gryffindor table she noticed her friends right in the middle of the table, an open seat between Fred and Angelina. As she was headed toward them, some beauty with tanned skin and blonde hair plopped down right in between them, putting her hand on Fred's arm. She could see both George and Alicia rolling their eyes, and was sure that Angelina, Katie, and Lee were doing the same. Clarity knew she had absolutely no right to feel as jealous as she did, but she could almost hear the girl flirting with Fred, and it was _not_ something she wanted to hear.

Before she could make it to her destination, she heard her name being called out.

"Clarity! Clarity!" the voice caught up to her. "It is Clarity, right?" Cedric Diggory was looking at her quite intently. She glanced over at her table, Fred eyeing up whoever the blonde was quite hungrily, an obvious sexual charge between them.

"Yeah, it is," she smiled, albeit a little sadly at the boy who was previously dead to her, and would be if she did not do her job correctly.

"Cedric Diggory," he said, giving a boyish smile that she assumed made every other girl at Hogwarts swoon, but for some reason it did absolutely nothing for her.

"Nice to meet you," she replied, though she felt as if she already had, many years ago when reading the _Harry Potter_ books.

"And you, too, of course," he gave her a slight wink now which made her stomach turn, and not in the way she was sure he meant for it to. Clarity felt eyes on her, and she prayed they were Fred's, that he felt that bubble in his throat that she had felt just a moment ago. "I just wanted to let you know that a pretty decent amount of us, in Hufflepuff at least, we do not hate you for who your dad is. So you've always got friends in us badgers if you need them." As he said this, he placed his hand on her arm. She smiled at him, positive that he meant a little more than friends is what she would have with him.

"Thanks," she said. "I appreciate that, and I'll definitely keep it in mind. If you'll excuse me, I have to get to lunch."

"I'll see you around then?" Cedric asked, sliding his hand down her arm before letting go.

"Sure, you will. We both go here, don't we?" she winked and they shared a laugh at her little joke as they both headed back to their respective tables.

By the time she got to her friends, that girl had disappeared. _Good_, she thought to herself, though she knew she had no right.

"Hey, y'all," Clarity said, taking the seat between Fred and Angelina, Fred a little stiff next to her. "How's day one going?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you?" George asked. "Not only did you have lessons with _Dumbledore_ this morning, but the self-proclaimed 'Hogwarts' Most Eligible Bachelor' was just trying to get into your pants."

"And that's all just before lunch," Lee said as Clarity put one of the many sandwiches on her plate, as well as a bit of pineapple and some carrots.

"What was that all about, anyway?" Alicia asked. Clarity glanced at Fred, who was more tense than she had ever seen him before. Clarity laughed.

"I had lessons with a wizard as great as _Dumbledore _this morning, and you want to know why Cedric Diggory was talking to me? It was nothing really, he just wanted to let me know that he doesn't hate me for my father, and that I have friends in Hufflepuff if I need them." Fred scoffed under his breath.

"Something bothering you, Fred?" Sure, Clarity had been jealous, and she kind of wanted him to be jealous, too. But at least she hadn't vocalized her jealousy- she knew she had no right. At this point, neither did he. _But,_ she thought to herself. _If he really is the soul mate talked about in the prophecy, he was probably feeling just as bad as I did. Still, soul mate or not, I'm still not his girlfriend or anything._

"Just thinking about how Diggory probably wants to be a little _more_ than friends, if you ask me," he responded, chewing his own sandwich a bit aggressively.

"Well I didn't ask, did I?" Clarity bit out, bothered at his tone.

"Anyway," Angelina coughed out. "How were your lessons with Dumbledore?"

"Good," Clarity responded. "He had a few things to do today, so really he just told me what we would be working on this year and then he sent me on my way."

"What will you be doing, then?" George asked, leaning in a bit.

"Just bits and bobs here and there to make sure I'm at the right skill level. There are also a few things to do with my wand he wants me to work on, with what it's made of and all." She wasn't sure when she came up with that second part, but either way it was probably something that she really did need to work on. Fred looked at her oddly, as if he knew she was lying, while everyone else just looked intrigued.

"Anyway," Clarity said. "How're all your classes so far?"

"Dreadfully boring, as always," said Lee, everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Mine haven't been too bad," Katie said. "But I'm assuming fifth year classes are just hugely tedious."

"You've got that much right," said Fred as the chimes began ringing again.

"Time for transfiguration!" said George. "Let's get going, all."

"Have a good rest of your day, Katie," Clarity said. "We'll see you at dinner!"

"See ya!" She responded as they all went their separate ways, Katie catching up to some other fourth years as the group of fifth years began walking toward the Transfiguration classroom.

As they walked in, Clarity noticed that the desks were sat in pairs, and it looked as if this class would be taking place with Ravenclaws. Alicia and Angelina were already sat down and Fred was glancing at her, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to deal with Fred after lunch, and was also sure that his presence would purely distract her on the first day.

"Lee," she said, before the boy could ask George to pair up. "Want to sit with me?"

"Sure, babe," he winked in an extremely exaggerated manner. "I knew you couldn't resist for long." she barked out a laugh as they took a seat.

McGonagall walked in from a door just off the room, most likely one that led to her office.

"Welcome, fifth years, to the first day of OWL level transfiguration. In order to proceed after this course, you will need to score at least an 'Exceeds Expectations' on the exam at the end of the year. Most of you are capable. However, some of you," she glanced in Fred and George's direction. "Will fall victim to the throws of youth and relentless dawdling. So... today we are starting with Vanishing Spells. These are easier than Conjuring Spells, which you would not usually attempt until N.E.W.T. level, but they are still among the most difficult magic you will be tested on in your O.W.L. Typically, we would start simple and work your way up, but this topic will likely take us the majority of the year and, therefore, we will work on it in small spouts. Before we begin, can anyone tell me what exactly a Vanishing Spell does?" Clarity, of course, knew, but didn't feel as though answering one of the first questions of the year would do her any good, seeing as how she was supposed to be a transfer student and all.

"It makes an object disappear," said a Ravenclaw from behind Clarity. _Not quite, _she thought to herself. _I wonder if what she says now will be the same as in the books._

"Not quite, Miss Lane," said the Professor. "But 2 points to Ravenclaw for your effort. In actuality, the Vanishing Spell turns both animate and inanimate objects into non-being, which is to say, everything." Clarity smiled, remembering that exact phrase.

"Can anyone tell me the incantation for this spell?"

"_Evanesco,"_ Clarity whispered, Lee looking at her oddly at nudging her shoulder, attempting to tell her to answer aloud. She shook her head and nodded in his direction, so he raised his hand. McGonagall looked surprised.

"Yes, Mr. Jordan?"

"That would be 'Evanesco', Professor McGonagall." He smirked in Clarity's direction.

"Nice job, Mr. Jordan," McGonagall raised her eyebrows, as did all of their friends, Clarity was sure. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Now," McGonagall said. "Today you will be practicing on snails, as they are simpler than other things, since they have no vertebrae. Please begin."

"I'll get the snails," said Lee. "Thanks for the glory by the way." She laughed as he walked off. George had gone to get his and Fred's snails, and Fred looked at her pleadingly as he leaned in a bit. "Clary, I'm sorry. Can we talk?"

"Later, Fred," she bit out, although a small smile shone through. He smiled a bit, seeing that he had melted her, even just a little. Lee returned just then with their snails, sitting one in front of Clarity and then another himself.

"Now, I want you all to try at once. Say the incantation while waving your wand, with purpose of course, in the direction of the snail. On three please, together. One, two, three."

Around the room, everyone said the spell. One Ravenclaw made hers vanish for just a second, but then two reappeared. Alicia's flew about four feet in the air, Angelina's turned an odd shade of white, Lee's didn't even flinch, and Fred and George's simply merged into one. Clarity, however, said "_Evanesco" _while pointing her wand directly at the center of the snail, and it immediately vanished into thin air. "Woah," Lee said.

"Very good job, Miss… Black. 25 points to Gryffindor. Would you mind demonstrating for the class?" Clarity mentally face palmed herself, she really didn't want to draw too much attention on the first day. "Of course not, Professor," she smiled. Lee slid his snail over to her, all eyes set on her as she said "_Evanesco" _another time, this time a bit more intently and pointing her wand in a slightly more aggressive manner. Something different happened this time. Every snail in the room vanished, not one was left behind. Everyone gasped aloud, the eyes on Clarity burning holes in her.

"I- I'm so sorry, Professor McGonagall. I don't know what I-"

"It's quite alright, young lady. I would never reprimand a student for displaying power such as that. _Finite Incantatem. _10 more points to Gryffindor, and I would like to speak to you after class, if that's quite alright with you."

"Yes, ma'am, you got it." She smiled at her professor. For the rest of class, her fellow classmates attempted the spell. She tried to help Lee, but his just kept going see through for just a moment before returning to normal. Fred had managed to vanish the body of his snail, while George vanished the head, of course. Soon enough, class was over.

"Shall we tell Flitwick you're going to be late, then?" George asked as they all packed up their bags.

"Actually, Mr. Weasley, please let Professor Flitwick know that she will not be attending today. I'm afraid that I'll need her for a while longer than the time between classes. Which subject do you have after?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, ma'am," Clarity responded, her friends nodding.

"Would you all mind telling Professor Lupin that she may be just a bit late? We should be done by then, but just in case."

"You got it, McG," Fred replied, slipping past Clarity, though the fact that he had slid something into the top of her stockings did not go unnoticed by her.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley, but please, refrain from ever calling me that again." He saluted her and went on his way, followed closely by the rest of their friends, who smiled at her in leave. Clarity pulled the note out of her stocking, opening it to read, in messy scrawl,

_I'm a major arse. Let me explain myself? Stay in the Astronomy Tower _

_after class if the answer is yes._

_You Know Who (Well, not that one. But me.)_

She smiled at this, stuffing the note in her bag. "Clarity," McGonagall said. "Would you mind following me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Clarity said, walking back to the office off of her classroom. "I know you said I'm not in trouble, but it sure does feel like I am."

"Of course not, dear," McGonagall cracked a ghost of a smile at her. "I haven't seen Transfiguration that impressive from a fifth year since… well, in quite some time anyway. This is, however, something that I would like for you to discuss with the Headmaster, considering he is giving you those lessons to evaluate your ability as a transfer. That is why I told your friends to tell your professor that you would not be making it to Charms class today."

"Oh, yes ma'am. I'll go tell him right now." Clarity stood up to go, but turned around when McGonagall said "Miss Black?"

"Yes, Professor?" she responded.

"I don't want to go getting ahead of ourselves, but I expect that you will be a great addition to Hogwarts, especially to my noble House."

"Thanks, Professor. I hope you're right, because I'm already enjoying myself." She smiled at the older woman as she headed out, the next class flooding the room.

The hippogriff made way for Clarity just as it had earlier that day, no password necessary. She made her way up the stairs, knocking on the door before walking in.

"Ah, Clarity," the Headmaster said, not looking up from his writing. "I just got word from Minerva that you'd be coming. Is something the matter?"

"Yes," she responded, then shook her head. "No. Well, I'm just really not sure, Albus. You see, we were vanishing snails in transfiguration today, and I did it on the first try."

"I do not see any problem at all there," he said, putting down his quill as she sat in one of the chairs. "Many witches and wizards have done so before, though only a few every year."

"That's not the issue," Clarity said, shaking her head and swinging her legs over the arm of the chair. "On the second try, I vanished every snail in the room." At that, Dumbledore took his glasses off, placing them on his desk and standing, beginning to pace the room.

"Yes," he said. "I do agree that there is an issue there. Do not get me wrong, young one, I expected this- your power- would be great. I just didn't imagine it would happen so soon. We wouldn't want to draw too much attention, after all."

"I agree. Do you think that maybe it has something to do with my wand? I know Thunderbird tail feather is crazy good for transfiguration, but that it also can have a mind of its own."

"That may be it, to be frank. I suggest maybe trying to hold back a bit in your Transfiguration lessons, and if similar effects arise in your other subjects, we will cross those bridges when we get to them."

"Yes, sir," she responded. "Thank you. I appreciate the help."

"I'm always here to lend a hand." He nodded at her as she walked back down the now all too familiar staircase.

It had been a bit less than an hour, so Clarity decided to go ahead and head to the third floor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She wondered how Lupin would be. When reading the books, he had always been one character that she admired. Smart, brave, selfless, even in the faces of lycanthropy and death. So many had thought so little of him because of the fact that he was a werewolf, even his best friends and Dumbledore, at a point. She knew she would need him in this fight but, even more than that, Tonks and Teddy would need him in the future. Their family. She wasn't sure of when to tell him what, but she knew she would have to tell him.

The chimes signalling end of class went off, and several bodies flooded out of the DADA classroom. After the last few filed out, Clarity made her way in, the first to arrive of course. She made her way to the front of the room. Lupin was turned around, writing on the board. She pulled her textbook out of her bag, setting it in front of her and sitting criss cross on top of the desk, thumbing through the book.

"Oh, you won't be needing your book toda- Melinda?" Lupin had turned around, and was looking at Clarity as if he had seen a ghost. He was pale, and it almost looked as if tears were welling up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Professor?" Clarity replied, hesitant. "My name is Clarity, Clarity Black. I'm sure you heard that bomb get dropped at the sorting ceremony." She laughed aloud and Lupin shook himself out of whatever reverie he was experiencing.

"I apologize Miss, _ahem_, Black. I'm afraid you look like somebody I used to know." He quickly shifted gears to change the subject. "Anyway, as I was saying, you won't be needing the textbook today. We will simply be taking a look back at what has been learned in years' past today. I'll let you observe, since you've just began here and I would rather not skew the data based on American curriculum." His eyes were so kind, yet looked so sorry for her at the same time.

"That's okay, sir. I wouldn't want to show up the rest of these kids on the first day now, would I?" He let out a chuckle at that.

"No, I suppose not."

"Actually, Professor Lupin. Do you mind if I ask-" Just then, loads of chatter and laughter floated into the room, and she took her seat correctly.

The class went by without a hitch, though Lupin's odd stares in Clarity's direction didn't go unnoticed. Clarity only half paid attention, sure that most of the spells were ones she had heard before.


	6. That Damn Bird

Chapter 6: That Damn Bird

_**A/N: I hope everyone is having a Happy Holidays! Again, sorry for the wait. No excuse this time, this one has actually been written for a while. I'm trying not to post until I'm writing the second ch. Ahead, and I just forgot that I hadn't posted this yet to be honest! Without further ado, JK Rowling's genius featuring my mediocrity!**_

Dinner and Astronomy passed in no time. During both, Clarity had sailed through, barely paying attention. She spoke to her friends, though she and Fred never directly to each other. Her anger towards him had subsided, though she was interested to see what he had to say. Astronomy had just let out, and Clarity was now sitting on the edge of the tower, her feet dangling.

"So I take it you've found it in your ever so gracious heart to forgive me?" Fred asked, sitting down next to her.

"Forgive you for what? Being an idiot? That's expected by now, I reckon." She winked at him and he laughed.

"Oh, I guess so. But you know what I mean. I'm sorry I gave you shit about Diggory. I'm just not his biggest fan is all."

"Are you sure that's all it was? You seemed a little jealous to me."

"Me?" Fred choked on a laugh. "Jealous of Diggory?" Clarity raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright, fine, woman. So what if I was?" He put his hand on her knee, and she immediately pushed it off, standing up.

"I'd tell you that that's completely hypocritical." He stood up too, now looking down at her.

"And how is that?"

"Because, Fred. We _agreed_ that nothing could go on between us, not yet anyway. Plus, I'm pretty sure that _you_ were the one who brought up the possibility. And I can talk to whoever I please. Plus, don't think I didn't see you eye-fucking the blonde at lunch. If you're allowed to talk, why can't I?" He looked as if she had just slapped him across the face.

"Candy?"

"Oh, _of course _that's her name."

"Yeah, and? We've hooked up before. We aren't going to again. SO why can't I talk to her?"

"You CAN, Fred. But I'm saying that if you're allowed to talk to her, then I should be allowed to talk to guys. Otherwise, it's all a fucked up mess anyway." Fred was getting angrier by the second.

"You wanna talk about a mess? How about let's talk about the mess at lunch today! Don't act like I couldn't tell that you were hiding something about those lessons with Dumbledore. What is there to hide, Clarity? We're your friends and you're lying about something. I can feel it."

"What could I possibly have to lie about, Fred? And even if I was, how does that have anything to do with you acting like you have some stupid claim of me because we kissed _one time_." Clarity's chest hurt. Bad. Not just her chest, her heart almost. She felt clammy, and Fred looked as if he felt the same. Fred sighed, running a hand through his hair. _Fuck, that's hot._

"You're right, Clary," he said, stepping forward and grabbing her hands. Just like that, her chest loosened. "I'm sorry. I just.. I don't know how to do this, okay? I know we're waiting, taking our time, whatever you want to call it. But I've never tried like this. Plus, Diggory just gets on my last nerve. So the fact that he was the one talking to you really put me over the edge. And I'm sorry I accused you of lying, I shouldn't have, it was just this feeling I got. It was probably just my own anger, I guess."

"Oh, Fred," she said, wrapping her arms around his middle, her head resting on his chest. "It's okay. We'll get there, no matter where there is. We'll figure this out. Just, next time, tell me how ya feel, okay? Don't just go getting angry, okay? And I promise y'all know everything you need to know about my lessons with Dumbledore. _Technically, that isn't a lie. They don't need to know anymore. Not yet. _

"Alright, Clary. Whatever you say. Well, I'm headed back to the tower. You coming?"

"Not just yet. I'm gonna hang out alone for a bit, I think."

"Okay," Fred said, squeezing her tight and kissing her on the forehead. "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Fred," she smiled as he walked away. Once he was gone, she returned to her spot on the edge. She heard footsteps behind her, pulled her wand out of her stocking and turned around.

"Jesus, Spice," George said. "Watch where you point that thing. Doesn't thunderbird tail feather have a mind of its own?"

"Yes, George, it does. But only when the wand holder is in danger. Am I?" He sat down next to her.

"'Course you are, I am a troublemaker, after all." George winked before continuing. "Hey, how'd you know it was me and not Gred, anyway?"

"You don't look exactly the same today. Fred is a bit taller, you have more freckles, plus-"

"You don't get the urge to snog me senseless?" She hit him on the arm.

"No. You call me Spice, he calls me Clary." He looked at her, gobsmacked.

"It's the little things that people don't notice. We almost have none of the same nicknames for people," he laughed. "I can't believe you're one of the first to figure that out."

"Are nicknames why you're up here?" He shook his head, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm here, my friend, to tell you to give my idiot of a twin some time. He's clueless.":

"Yes, I've noticed. But what light can you shed on the subject?"

"Look, Clarity." George sighed. "Fred's… been around. We both have. Hard not to when you look like this." He winked. "But seriously. The way he acts after he's been with you. 'That damn bird' is his most recent statement, I believe. He's never been like this before. It's like.. He _actually cares._"

"Oh, heaven forbid." Clarity said, shaking her hands in the air.

"You know what I mean. It's different with you. If he messes up once or twice, is a major bellend I mean, give it time. Fred's never done this before. The whole shebang. But I really believe that he wants that with you. He just needs time to really figure that out for himself."

"When'd you get so wise, Weasley?"

"The wisest of Weasleys." They laughed together, and Clarity stood.

"Thanks, George. I appreciate you telling me this. It makes things a little easier for me to understand."

"Anytime, Spice. Race back to the dorms?"

"You're on!"

The next day went by just as quickly as most of the first had, Clarity's first few classes being "dreadfully boring", as her friends had put it the day before. Fred and Clarity were working out how to go about their day, some of their more innocent touches lingering longer than they should, each of them catching the other staring every now and again. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had not let these instances go unnoticed. They had tried to ask her questions all day long, but Clarity dodged them as best she could. Finally, it was time for Care of Magical Creatures, which meant she would only be with Lee, Fred, and George. Not that Clarity didn't enjoy the girls' company, just she needed a break from their constant inquiries today. Plus, she was sure that she would be cornered before bed tonight. So, this time spent just her an the guys was a welcome reprieve.

They were all walking the grounds, towards Hagrid's, with Fred and George walking backwards, facing Lee and Clarity.

"Did you lot hear the news?" Fred asked. "That damn bird Hagrid's showing everyone for class attacked Malfoy!"

"Damn good bird, I think you mean," George laughed in reply to his brother.

"Wonder if it'll attack anyone in our class?" Lee asked, just as they arrived, taking their places in the large group waiting for Hagrid to arrive, an assortment of the houses.

"It won't," Clarity said. "Not if everyone is respectful of it, at least. That's all it really wants, after all."

"That's exactly right, Miss Black," said Hagrid, coming out of nowhere with the hippogriff Clarity knew to be Buckbeak in tow. "Which means I'm assuming you're the only one so far who has actually consulted our textbook, haha, 10 points to Gryffindor."

"That's not fair!" said an unknown Hufflepuff from behind Clarity, standing right next to Cedric Diggory I might add. "Half of us still don't even know how to open the book."

"You just stroke the spine," Clarity shrugged, winking at the girl. Cedric laughed at this and Fred moved a step closer to her, glaring.

"Another 10 fer ya, Miss Black. Now, as she was sayin', the hippogriff is a proud creature it is. Today you lot will be learnin' just how proud. Each of ya will take yer turn in approaching, but be careful. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Alrigh' then, get in line."

Clarity, Fred, George, and Lee ended up somewhat toward the back of the line, and she assumed it would take quite a while until their turn, as this was a double lesson after all. What she hadn't noticed at first, however, was who was standing directly in front of her. Cedric. He turned around and smiled that smile again.

"Hey, Clarity."

"Hey, Cedric."

"How're your first few days going then?" Clarity could feel the tension in her chest. Anger almost. But why? She wasn't angry. She'd have to talk to Dumbledore about this. Feeling things she wasn't supposed to. Maybe the Occlumency lessons would help, whenever they did start.

"Pretty well, actually. School is school after all. Other than that, just fuckin' around with these guys," she pointed behind her at the boys and a bit of the tension in her chest was relieved for whatever reason.

"Ah, yes, the uh.. Top Squad, they call themselves?" Cedric chuckled. "They're good for a little entertainment. Don't let them rub off on you too much though, yeah?"

"Oh?" Clarity replied. "Why's that?"

"Well, it's just, acting the way they all do isn't very ladylike, is it?"

"Not ladylike? Oh, honey, I wish you knew some of my friends back home. They

would've shown you what unladylike really meant."

"That's not what I meant, I-"

"It's okay, Cedric. You're a nice guy, really. It's just that I think maybe I'm less your type than you'd like to think I am. And no offense, but you aren't really mine. I think you're more suited to someone like, oh I dunno, Cho Chang maybe?" _So what? Now I'm cupid too?_ She thought to herself. _Eh, maybe he'll stop giving me that look if he gets with Cho._

"I understand," he replied sadly. "And really, I am sorry if I offended you. It wasn't my intention."

"It's okay, Cedric. See ya around?"

"See you around." With that, he turned back to his friend, quickly putting a person between them.

"Ouch, Spice, way to knock a guy down a peg." George laughed.

"Yeah," Lee agreed. "But Cho Chang? You really think so?"

"Oh, yeah," Clarity replied, winking as Fred put his arm around her, electricity popping off his fingertips and onto her waist.

"I think it's a great idea," he smiled.

"Of course you do." Clarity and George spoke in unison, laughing and high-fiving once they realized what they had done.

The group paid a little attention as the line grew smaller. Most people received no bow from Buckbeak, and those who did had not yet been allowed to pet him. Clarity was sure no one would be allowed to ride him, as only Harry had been able to in the book. Still, when it came time for her turn, she was hopeful. She walked forward and bowed, looking the hippogriff in the eyes, and as soon as she did, the hippogriff screeched louder than she thought possible. It reared its head, jumping into the air, almost starting to run. Before it truly took off, however, Buckbeak looked at her again, almost gasping. Once the creature had finished its tantrum, it not only bowed, it laid itself at her feet, looking up at her. For a second, maybe not even that, Clarity's eyes went the color of fire while looking at the hippogriff. No one noticed it, but she could almost feel it. Something inside her had changed, in that very instant. She wasn't sure what yet, but she knew she would probably find out soon enough. Everyone around her was staring, in awe of the girl, as she stepped forward to pet Buckbeak. The creature yelped, but also motioned for her to get on. Clarity looked at Hagrid for permission as well, unsure if she really should be getting on the creature after the ordeal before that. He simply shrugged.

She climbed on Buckbeak, patting him on the side, saying "Let's go, boy," while smiling at her friends. They waved at her as she flew off on the hippogriff. It was the greatest thing she had ever experienced- flying on Buckbeak. She could see the whole of the grounds from up here. The wind was probably tangling her curls far more than necessary, but it felt amazing. She leaned down to the hippogriff's ear before saying, "You won't be punished for long, Buckbeak. I promise." The creature did a flip then, Clarity holding on for dear life. It was way more intense than any rollercoaster she had ever been on. She loved it. Buckbeak was just about to descend back to Hagrid's hut when Clarity noticed something- she may not need her glasses anymore, but she still felt as if she wouldn't have noticed it without them.

"Buckbeak, stop!" she yelled, with the bird immediately halting. She looked just past the trees near the Black Lake, on a small cliff, and saw a black dog. A big one, larger than any normal dog. It couldn't be, could it? It had to be- her dad. Sirius Black. The first time she'd seen him. She didn't know what to think or feel, all she knew was that she had to save him. Clarity felt something she had never truly felt before when she looked at that dog, and she knew she had to kick her mission, her destiny, into high gear so that she would never had to lose that feeling- it was almost selfish. However much she wanted to swoop down in that moment, she decided it was best she didn't.

"Okay, Buck," she pat the bird's side again. "Let's go." Within almost an instant, they were back on the ground. Her classmates clapped as she got off, Fred, George, and Lee cheering and hugging her as she got off.

"That was brilliant, Spice!" George yelled.

"I mean we thought the damn bird was going to kill you for a minute, there, but after that it was spectacular!"

"I never doubted you for a minute," said Fred, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Say that to the claw marks in my collar bone," George laughed.

"Alrigh', everyone. Great job, Miss Black. 10 points ter Gryffindor. Sadly, our time today is up. See all of ya next class," the half-giant said, waving goodbye with fervor.

Later that night, after dinner, Clarity sat in her room, writing inches for Herbology. It had taken her longer than expected- she kept looking out the window, wondering if she'd see Sirius again. She knew Halloween would come soon enough, but even just a glimpse of her father had made her feel whole again, more than she had felt since leaving behind her family in the future.

She had just finished her last sentence and was changing into a pair of black leggings and an oversized burgundy sweatshirt when the door to the room flew open and Alicia, Katie, and Angelina all walked in, arms behind their backs.

"Hey, y'all. Whatcha hiding?"

"Oh, she's good," Angelina commented.

"Quite perceptive," said Alicia, Katie nodding in agreement. The three of them pulled their arms from behind them, revealing butterbeers, chips, fruits, and chocolates.

"It's ladies' night!" Angelina exclaimed. "Now get your ass to the floor, we have got to talk."

Clarity grabbed the blanket off the edge of her bed, moving to the middle of the floor with the rest of the girls.

"We heard about the hippogriff," Alicia said.

"Yeah, pretty wicked if you ask me," Katie continued. "Why didn't you tell us at dinner?"

"No reason," Clarity replied. "We were just talking about so many other things, ya know?"

"Yeah," Angelina laughed. "Like our days and how Cedric Diggory tried to get in your pants again."

"And not to mention how Alicia and Angelina lost us probably as many house points as you gained by discussing Quidditch tactics in class before the season has even started!" The girls all laughed in unison at that one. They all sipped their butterbeer, Clarity biting into a strawberry.

"So," Alicia said, and Clarity groned. She knew what was coming. "Fred freaked out last night, we know you were jealous about Candy, then you didn't come back until way after Astronomy, and all day you too have been a little off all day."

"We just had a little talk is all. We just, we have to figure out where we're going with all of this. He's a little…"

"Bit of an imbecile when it comes to actually having feelings for someone?" Katie asked. "We know, we've known for years. You're the first girl he's actually looked at the way he does, actually you're the first girl he hasn't pumped and dumped since he started growing one."

"Little vulgar there, Katie, aren't you?" asked Angelina.

"What? We all know it's true. Sorry, C."

"It's all good. Really, I already knew."

"We figured you did, babe," Alicia started. "The twins have been that way for quite some time."

"Unfortunately," Angelina rolled her eyes.

"We get it, Ang" Katie rubbed her shoulder. "You're waiting for George to get the same sense knocked into him that Fred has recently. He'll come around."

"Hey! I don't-"

"Oh, save it Angie, even I know that you do." Clarity laughed, and her friend rolled her eyes yet again.

"I just don't like to talk about it, yeah? He's so oblivious, and I can never tell if he's flirting. This is why I hate being friends with someone first- it all starts to blend together."

"I think it makes it better," Clarity replied. "And don't worry, you two will get there eventually. Trust me on that." She winked.

The girls stayed up a few more hours, talking about everything and nothing. From adventures Clarity had missed over the years to the other girls' families, as long as Clarity avoided discussing anything from her past she was fine. Clarity was surrounded by new friends, things were going well with Fred, and she had finally caught a glimpse of Sirius. Today, she felt on top of the world. What could she possibly have to be afraid of?


	7. What Are You Afraid Of?

Chapter 7: What are You Afraid of?

_**A/N: You know the drill by now. Any stroke of genius belongs to JK Rowling, the rest is mine. Sorry this first chunk of chapters is moving a bit slowly, but trust me when I say things are gonna kick up a notch soon. I hope you enjoy!**_

Almost a week had passed with ease. Clarity was doing well with her studies, and her meetings with Dumbledore were slowly progressing. She had discussed some of the odd goings-on with him, such as Buckbeak's reaction and her chest tightenings, but he had insisted that they not discuss them until they finished their Occlumency lessons, which they had only just started this morning. Something gave her the idea that whatever was going on was big, and that he knew something about it. But she understood why she needed to learn this first, so she could protect her secrets. He suggested she compartmentalize her thoughts and memories before bed tonight, and do the same in the morning when she woke up.

In the meantime, she was walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts with her friends. She knew what day it was. Tomorrow, Lupin wouldn't let Harry approach the boggart. Which meant that today, she could only assume, was their turn. Clarity wondered what exactly she would see when she approached. Or her friends even. She would find out soon enough.

The group walked in to the classroom, Fred and Clarity taking a seat at one of the desks toward the middle of the class. He placed his arm lazily around the back of her stool, throwing her a lopsided grin that made her weak in the knees. This week had been good for them; they had spent hours upon hours just getting to know each other- trivial things of course, so that Clarity didn't have to reveal too much about her past. Regardless, she felt as if she were truly close to him now, and was interested to see where this new level of their relationship would take them.

"So, Clary," he leaned over and whispered in her ear, sending shocks down her spine. "What do you think we'll be getting up to with Lupin today?" He knew exactly what he was doing, so she decided to level the playing field. Clarity put her hand higher up on his thigh than usual, leaning back into him before she responded. She could feel him shiver.

"Not sure," she said. "But I have a feeling it's going to be… ridiculous." She laughed at her own joke as she took her hand off of his thigh. He looked at her incredulously.

"Do you mean like a… _feeling _feeling?" She didn't have time to answer as Professor Lupin cleared his throat at that very same moment.

"Alright there, kids. Everyone move your desks to the side of the room, you'll all be standing today, I'm afraid. Go on, now." Everyone immediately began moving their desks to the side, murmuring about what could possibly be going on- something that Clarity was sure she would be doing had she not known what was about to occur. Fred looked at Clarity, obviously wondering if she had been correct about what she had said earlier.

"Can anyone tell me what is in the cupboard?" Lupin asked, looking around the room.

"A boggart," Clarity said to herself, nudging Fred a little. He glanced sideways at her.

"A boggart, maybe, sir," said Fred, raising his hand as he spoke, defeating the purpose.

"Right, then, Mr. Weasley," Lupin replied, looking at the boy incredulously. "There is a boggart in there. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now that that has been answered, can anyone tell me what shape a boggart takes?"

"No one knows, Professor," said an unknown voice from the back of the classroom.

"Almost right," Lupin replied. "Five points. Now, twenty points to whoever can tell me exactly why no one truly knows what a boggart looks like." Clarity figured now was the best time to start getting involved, so she raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Black?" The man still looked uncomfortable calling her by her surname.

"No one knows because a boggart is a shapeshifter," Lupin nodded as Clarity continued. "It takes the shape of whatever the particular person in front of it fears the most. That's why they're so terrifyin'." He nodded again, motioning twenty points before continuing.

"Yes, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart; let's practice it now. Please after me- without wands. _Riddikulus_!" Everyone repeated after him, though Clarity thought she noticed that a cup on Lupin's desk shot out a little confetti as soon as she finished. "Good job, kids. That's the easy part. But you see, a good incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes our boggart off is laughter. When you say the spell, I would like you to think of the funniest thing that you can in that moment— imagine the boggart turning into that thing and it will. Your and your fellow students' laughter will then 'disarm' the boggart, so to speak. Now, who would like to start us off? One of the Weasley twins, perhaps?" Fred immediately stepped forward, and Clarity was unsure as to what it could possibly be— it was never mentioned in canon. She did, however, figure that it would probably be—

Just in time with her thought, Lupin opened the cupboard. Clarity saw the ghost of a shadow, before the boggart turned into a dead George Weasley. That was her second guess. Voldemort was the first, though she guessed that he wasn't as much of a threat right now as he would be in later years. "_Riddikulus!" _Fred shouted, and the corpse of George immediately began to tap dance around the room, everyone erupting with laughter at the third Weasley in the room. "Alright, Mr. Weasley!" Lupin shouted. "Other Mr. Weasley, you're next!" George switched spots with his twin, the dancing form of himself turning into Fred, broken and bloody. It made her nauseous just to look at. Before she knew it, George had yelled the incantation and Fred was yodeling while jumping up and down on one leg. Lupin went around the room yelling out names of those to take their turn, with fears ranging from spiders to McGonagall to water and hilarious scenarios from roller skates to whoopie cushions. At what Clarity could only assume was the approaching end of class, she heard her own name called out. She stepped in front of Angelina, who had just gone, and the boggart turned into probably the oddest fear of the day. It was Clarity herself, engulfed in fire, but still visible, and holding hands with a faceless man whose head and heart were both on fire. Clarity couldn't even begin to understand what this meant— all she knew was that she was terrified. She did, however, suck it up, yelling "_Raddikulus!"_ In her fear, she realized she said the spell just a tiny bit differently than she was supposed to. The boggart burst into confetti, no trace of anything left behind. Everyone stood around her, speechless. Had she just… _killed _a boggart? Was that even possible?

"Alright everyone, that's all for today." Lupin said hurriedly. "Have a good weekend and I shall see you all on Monday. I'd like at least 7 inches on boggarts and how they work. Miss Black, do you mind staying behind a moment?" Her friends looked at her, their faces a bit scared. "Of course, sir." Everyone began to leave, her friends hugging her and chorusing that they would see her at dinner, Fred whispering in her ear that it'd be okay and he doubted she was in trouble. She laughed at him— she knew that, if anything, she'd be questioned for what just occurred, but she loved that he knew what to say even when she knew it was all alright.

After everyone left the room, Lupin motioned his head to the back of the classroom, and Clarity followed him into his office. It was very different from what Clarity knew it'd look like over the next two years— abysmal for "Crouch Moody" and pink vomit for Umbridge. No, Lupin's office was almost… cheery. It was Gryffindor colors, an obvious allusion to his days here at Hogwarts, with books lining every wall. He had a little bar set up with butter beer, pumpkin juice, water, and what she could only assume was a flask full of fire whiskey. He also had a cart full of snacks— specifically chocolate, making her wonder if he always kept some on him. The professor sat on his side of the desk, and Clarity sat cross legged in the one across from him.

"Would you like a glass of water, Miss Black?"

"Yes, please, sir. That'd be great." She was still shaken by what her boggart had turned into— both before and after the incantation. He poured her a glass of water, himself a glass as well, and sat back down. She graciously nodded before taking a sip.

"Miss Black, I do hope you realize that you are by no means in trouble."

"I figured not, Professor, but it is still nice to hear," she laughed.

"Of course, I understand. It's just that I figured I should make you aware of something." She cocked her head at him in question. "In all my years, and keep in mind I have come in contact with some quite gifted witches and wizards, old and young alike. In all my years, I have only ever met one person who came close to doing what you just did. And even she couldn't pull it off, not entirely."

"Who do you mean, sir?"

"Your mother, Melinda Black."'

"Black? So they were married, then?"

"Yes, they were, but I'm afraid it's not that simple, actually. I do, however, feel inclined to tell you the story of your parents, if that is something you would like to hear. I know your father ended up being a horrible man," he clenched his fists. "But he wasn't always that way. So, if you have the time, I'm glad to tell you now." Clarity's heart began to beat extremely erratically. She had been dreaming of who or what her mother was for ages, and here was her chance. At the same time, in the back of her mind, Clarity was so angry with Professor Lupin for actually believing that Sirius would do something so horrible. But she would have time for that discussion later. Now, she had the time to be a little selfish.

"Of course, sir. But I have a feeling that this could take a while?" He nodded. "Paisley?" Clarity raised her voice a little, and Lupin raised an eyebrow. With a _*pop*,_ the house elf that Clarity had met in her first days at Hogwarts appeared. "Ah, Miss Clarity!" Paisley yelled. "Paisley is pleased to be seeing you. What can Paisley do for you and Professor Lupin?" The house elf bowed in the direction of Lupin.

"How do you— " Lupin began, but Clarity already knew the question.

"I lived here over the summer, and Paisley was very helpful to me during that time." Clarity winked at the elf. "Paisley, I'm afraid the Professor and I are gonna miss dinner. Any chance you could bring us something to eat? Nothin' special of course, just whatever you can spare from the feast."

"Of course, Miss Clarity! Paisley is being glad to!" The house elf was gone and back again in an instant, with a tray full for each of them with pumpkin juice, which consisted of scottish salmon with a small salad, some asparagus, and a slice of treacle tart for Clarity and steak, a small salad, potatoes, and chocolate pudding for Lupin. "Is it being okay for both of you?"

"Oh, my dear," said Lupin. "This is lovely, Paisley. Thank you."

"Yes, thank you, Paisley. We really appreciate it."

"Anytime!" The elf disappeared again and the two began to dig in.

"So," Clarity started in between bites. "How did you meet my mother?"

"The same way we all did, I suppose, except for your father. You see, there was a group of us who were all friends for the entirety of our time at Hogwarts… "

"The Marauders?" Clarity asked, and Lupin almost spit out his food in surprise. "Didn't Dumbledore tell you that I'm a Sensitive?" She could've banged her head on the desk for that one.

"Oh, yes, of course," Lupin nodded. "I suppose I just didn't realize how accurate you were. Anyway, yes, the Marauders. We met your mother in our fourth year— she transferred from Ilvermorny, just as you have. She came a few days late, but immediately clicked with us lads, as well as a few of the girls who ran in similar circles. She was one of the most gifted witches I've ever met to this day, but she didn't like the spotlight, so she held back. I think that's what drew your father to her— she knew how powerful she was, and wasn't afraid to threaten him during his advances, but didn't show that fiery side of her to anyone else, really. She and your father were like oil and water, but he still went after her day in and day out. He was a womanizer, so he never realized that he wanted to love her rather than make her one of his many conquests— not until later at least. Some time during our… sixth year I would say, the two of them got into this giant fight about some secret that your mother was keeping— to this day I could not tell you what the secret was. But basically, at least to my knowledge, your father found something out that he shouldn't have, and demanded to know the whole truth from her. Ultimately, she decided to let him in, Merlin knows why. Once she told him the secret, it was like a switch flipped. As far as I can tell, the secret must have been huge, because it seemed as if Sirius couldn't fathom how someone could trust him with something as big as Melinda had. They became inseparable after that, like nothing in the world could ever tear them apart. We had never seen Sirius so into someone before— so in love, really. That summer, your mother stayed with Sirius and the Potters, because Sirius had run away from home a year before and was staying with them. Our seventh year flew by and before we knew it, we had graduated and it was summer again. We had all been so busy looking for jobs that none of us found out until later that year, but the fact was that Sirius and Melinda had ran off to elope just before graduation. We thought it was a gigantic prank at first, but they truly were happier than we had ever seen them. Of course we made them do the real thing once we found out, and we got double the news, because that's when we found out that your mother was pregnant with you. I… I regret to say that we never got to meet you. Your mother she… well she told us all that she lost you. Sirius was devastated. He was terrified to be a father, but he was even more heartbroken that he wouldn't get to find out what kind of a father he would be. She ran off after that. I couldn't tell you where she went, all I know is that she reappeared just days before the Potters were killed. There were several battles on the night of Halloween— a distraction so that Voldemort could get to Lily, James, and Harry. I'm afraid that that same night was when your mother died. She was there battling with myself and a few other friends, though Sirius had separated from us at some point. Melinda… she hugged me just before going right into fire. She told me that you were alive. That she had never lost you, but that looking for you would be hopeless. But she assured me that you were safe, that not everything is what it seems. A part of me regrets never being able to tell Sirius. At the same time, after finding out the man that he became, I'm somewhat glad I didn't. You're such a lovely young lady, so much like your mother, but there is a bit of your father in you as well, the good parts. If he were to have taken you, I fear you would have gained the bad parts as well."

Clarity had tears streaming down her face at this point. There was so much information; so many emotions. She was sad for the loss of her mother, disappointed that her father never got to know about her, but furious at Remus for believing the news and her mother for running. There were still so many questions— there always were.

"Thank you, Professor, for telling me all of that. I, um… I do have one question though. Really, I have a million, but there's a lot to process, so tonight I'll just settle for one, if you don't mind."

Lupin nodded, motioning for the girl to go ahead with her question.

"Did you look? I know my mother told you I was alive, and that looking for me was hopeless, but… did you?" Lupin looked down.

"I did, but I fear that I did not look as long as I should have. I had some… some hard times back then, and the search for you suffered because of it."

"It's okay, Professor. Really, I had a good life. It's just that, well, it's comforting to know that someone from this part of my life at least knew I was alive." With that, the curfew bell rang.

"Here," said Professor Lupin, getting up from his chair. "I'll walk you back to Gryffindor Tower, to assure you don't get in trouble for being out after curfew."

The two of them walked back to Gryffindor Tower in silence, with Clarity's tears still streaming down her face. Eventually, they arrived, and Clarity said the password. She began to open the door before just slightly turning around.

"Thank you, Professor Lupin. You have no idea how much tonight's little… history lesson meant to me. Really." The two gave each other sad smiles before Clarity walked into the Common Room. She was wiping her tears as she walked in, met by the faces of her friends, a few others scattered around the Common Room. They immediately started throwing questions at her.

"Are you in trouble?" Alicia asked.

"What'd he say?" said Angelina.

"What even happened?" Katie continued.

"Did he give you some kind of medal?" Lee looked intrigued.

"They promoting you to Professor?" George joked.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked, throwing an arm around her. But right now wasn't the time. She needed to talk to Harry, and he was just over in the corner.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm good, actually. But I'll answer all of your questions in a bit, okay? I'll be right back." She ran upstairs, quickly changing out of her school clothes and into some pajamas before heading back down and toward Harry, Ron, and Hermione, a wrapped book in hand.

"Hello, Golden Trio." Clarity said. "Do y'all mind if I interrupt and borrow Harry for just a bit? Won't be long, cross my heart!" Ron and Hermione nodded. "Oh, before I forget. Here's a little early birthday present, Hermione. Just in case I don't see you before Sunday. Open it alone though." The girl thanked Clarity, promising she'd wait until later to open the book entitled _The Strength of Time: the Do's and Don'ts of Time Travel— Unprecedented._ Clarity led Harry over to a corner, sitting down next to him.

"What's up, Clarity? You looked upset when you walked in." Clarity smiled.

"I'm alright, kiddo. Better than alright, actually. Just had some stuff go down in Lupin's class today is all. Anyway, I just wanted to check in— see how the year is going for you so far." Harry chuckled at that.

"You're the transfer, Clarity, shouldn't _I _be asking _you _that?"

"Well, yeah, maybe. But I know you've got a lot going on, too."

"Yes, well, with your dad chasing after me for no apparent reason. Sorry," he apologized as she flinched. "I'm sure you don't want to hear about that. But other than that, plus the fact that Hermione and Ron keep fighting over their pets, it's going alright."

"Good. I just wanted to give you a little advice for the coming weeks."

"Not as vague as last time, I hope?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, bud. I think it might be worse. I just wanted to tell you— and you should always remember this— that the only thing you have to fear is fear itself. I wish I could tell you more, but just know that I have been and always will look out for you, Harry." The boy looked very thoughtful for a moment before giving his response.

"Well, even though I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about— thank you, Clarity. We haven't known each other long, but you're starting to feel like a sister to me. And I've never really felt like I had family until I got to Hogwarts, but this feels even more like that than I've felt so far."

"I know exactly where you're coming from, kiddo. I've got your back— from my vague advice to if you just need to get away from Ron and Hermione's pet antics for a bit." She gave him a hug and, with a wink, headed back over to her friends. They were sitting in the center of the room, and Clarity took her place on the seat-and-a-half with Fred, legs over his lap and playing with Alicia's hair, who was sitting on the floor in front of her.

"What was that with Harry, then?" George asked. "Got a bit of a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived there, do you?" Clarity threw a pillow at him.

"No, Fred. Just had to have a bit of a chat with him. I have an odd feeling about his lesson with Lupin tomorrow, is all." They all raised their eyebrows at her.

"Weirder than what happened with you?" asked Lee.

"What did he say about that, anyway?" Katie continued. "Did you actually… kill the thing?"

"He's not entirely sure if I did because he's not entirely sure that that's _possible_," Clarity said, her friends look intently at her. "But he said that the only person who he's ever seen do anything close was um… was my mom, actually." Fred immediately tightened his grip on Clarity's hand, nonverbally asking if she was okay. She squeezed back in response.

"Damn," Katie breathed out. "That's some heavy shit."

"Katie!" Angelina slapped her upside the head. " Remember we talked about you being a little more sympathetic."

"It's okay, Ange," Clarity responded, pulling her knees to her chest as she turned and laid her head on Fred's shoulder, his arm wrapping around her almost protectively. "It is heavy. But it's also good. Lupin was friends with her, you know. Maybe he'll tell me more about her, because I sure would love to know who she was…" She smiled sadly.

"I reckon it'll be good for a story or two," George said. "Now, who wants to hear about my and Fred's latest concoction?" Clarity mouthed her gratitude at Georgia, grateful for her friend who always knew when to change the subject. She looked around at her friends, laughing and joking with them for the rest of the night.


	8. The Ties That Bind

Chapter 8: The Ties That Bind

_**A/N: This one is a big one, and consider it a little present because I'm starting classes back up in a few days and won't have too much time to write, so the upload schedule may become a little slow. Anyway, as always Rowling is in charge and I'm just here for fun! Hope you enjoy!**_

The next month went by without a hitch. Clarity had been having one meeting a week with Lupin to discuss her mother's past, stories of Melinda and all her friends filling the air between them. Clarity had come to realize that she was, in fact, a lot like Melinda. She always felt she didn't belong until she got to Hogwarts, but as soon as she did she had immediately clicked with a group of troublemakers. She was beautiful, smart, and powerful, but knew that power meant so much more to other people— something Clarity was also coming to realize. Lupin discussed how Melinda had been hilarious, but quiet, not even drawing too much attention in social settings as opposed to magical ones. Clarity assumed that her extrovertedness, therefore, was a trait she gained from Sirius rather than her mother. These talks with Lupin were helping her to learn who she really was, and she wasn't sure if she could enjoy them anymore than she already does.

The lessons with Dumbledore were amping up, but nothing too crazy yet. After Clarity had mastered Occlumency— which had only taken about two weeks— Dumbledore had begun helping to teach Clarity how to hone her magic during their lessons so that she didn't draw so much attention to herself as she had that day in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Neither of them had truly cracked the code of that day— both the shape of her boggart, which they assumed had something to do with her prophecy, and what she had done to the creature, which neither of them could even begin to understand. He told Clarity that she was getting better at this, and that next week they would begin working on Legilimency, so that she could properly counterattack when she felt enemies pushing on her Occlumency walls. Today was Friday, which meant they were only meeting to tie up any loose ends from this week. Clarity walked in to find no sign of Dumbledore, and sat down with a huge sigh.

"Something bothering you, Clarity?" He stepped out of his bedroom or second office— Clarity was still unsure of if the man ever actually slept or not.

"No, Albus. Actually, I'm great. But I think I've made a decision that I'm not entirely sure you'll agree with me on." The man took a seat in his chair, popping a lemon drop in his mouth.

"Quite alright, dear. That's what these meetings are for, after all. You're in charge of this destiny of yours, I am merely an advisor along the way. So, let's discuss, for I am sure you will convince me that your decision is wise." Clarity crossed her legs in her chair, deciding she shouldn't beat around the bush.

"I'm going to tell Professor Lupin." Dumbledore's eyes went wide for just a fraction of a second.

"Tell him what specifically, Clarity? For there are many things you could." Clarity could almost feel his apprehension, which made her slightly angry. This man was trustworthy enough to teach at Hogwarts, probably one of the most, and Dumbledore was nervous? Why? Oh well, she was used to her own inner questioning about the slightly senile Headmaster of hers.

"Well, eventually, everything." She looked for something, anything, in Dumbledore's eyes that would indicate how he felt about the situation, but there was no tell. Dumbledore took a second before responding, probably thinking about the best course of action for Clarity's plan.

"Remus is a fine man, I am sure. But are you positive that you should be spreading your secret beyond this room?"

"If there is anything I learned from reading those books that I keep in my room, Albus, it's that we are so much stronger together than we are on our own. You understand that much, I'm sure." The old man nodded as Clarity continued. "I've been thinking about it a lot recently, and I think that there will be quite a few that I will instill my trust in. I know this may initially seem like a bad idea, but I promise you'll grow to trust these people just as much as I do if you don't already."

"I understand, Clarity. After all, love is our most powerful weapon, and trust and love are two very similar emotions. I do ask, however, that either you ensure that those you tell are already skilled in Occlumency. If they are not, might I suggest that you teach them? You will not have to worry about Remus or, as I assume you'll want to tell him, Sirius, for I myself know already that both are quite skilled."

"Thanks, Albus. I appreciate your understanding in all this."

"It's quite alright, for I am aware that this is not the last plan you'll have to convince me of. But I must trust you if there is any hope for young Harry and our world. Now, before you go, I have a question."

"Yes, sir?"

"In one of our early meetings, you stated that Halloween would see an occurence of some sort. Should I start getting worried?"

"No, Albus, everyone will be fine. Just make sure the house elves are well rested and… are there therapists for portraits? Because you might need one. See ya Monday!" With that, Clarity left, leaving behind a highly confused Albus Dumbledore.

—

Clarity was now free for the day and, since it was a Friday and all she had to do was meet with the Headmaster, she had foregone the robes and was now in leggings and a windbreaker with tennis shoes. It wasn't even 11 and she had over an hour till lunch, so she decided to go for a run. She reached in her leggings pocket to make sure she still had her wand, just in case, and when she found she did she headed out to the Black Lake.

Once she arrived outside, Clarity ran harder than she ever had before. She was so frustrated at the minute. Yes, she enjoyed her friends, but lately she hadn't seen them much. Quidditch was in swing, leaving everyone but Lee busy, but he used practices to practice his commentating. Clarity assumed he just wanted to watch Katie, but she guessed that wasn't any of her business. Anyway, that meant she had gotten time with the girls in the room, which was amazing because she had never had such close girlfriends before; it meant a lot to her to have some now. However, she missed Fred. Sure, George too, but they just had laughs together. Any time she thought of Fred, it was like her heart broke off a little piece. She had come to terms by now with the fact that he _had _to be the soul mate her prophecy spoke of, but she didn't really know what that meant. Nor did she know how to make a move. She wasn't entirely sure he was still interested anyway— a gaggle of girls surrounded him nearly every day when he returned from practice, and he never seemed to be all that bothered.

On top of all that, she was nervous. Her dad would be arriving in the castle soon, which meant she needed to talk to Lupin. Just as she was going over what she would say to the man while finishing up her run, she came up behind an incredibly large, black dog. Clarity to this day couldn't tell you how, but she just knew it was Sirius. She knew it wasn't time yet, but she had to do _something_, and boy was she thankful that Dumbledore had told Madam Pince to give her unlimited access to the restricted section of the library. She pointed her wand at the dog, focusing, and whispered "_Servo semita", _a tracking spell she had found to keep tabs on someone's location. Yes, the Marauder's Map, but she needed to keep the timeline as close as possible in small events. With that, she jogged back up to Gryffindor Tower.

After showering, Clarity dried her hair lightly to keep her natural curls, putting on a bit of mascara, lip gloss, and highlight, as well as her rings, chunky silver hoops and a dainty silver necklace. She pulled on some black leggings and shoes, sticking her wand in her leggings pocket before grabbing an off-the-shoulder, oversized sweater, and her glasses— for comfort of course. Clarity felt much better having ran and placed that spell on Sirius. Knowing where he was meant the world to her, just so she could make sure he stuck around for the next few days. She smiled her way to lunch before taking her seat at the table; no one else had arrived.

She was just about to start in on what looked like a delicious panini when she felt a familiar arm slide around her waist, the hole she had felt in her chest disappearing as the others joined her.

"Hey, y'all. How was class?"

"Good!" Said Angelina.

"How's your day been so far, babes?" Alicia responded in kind. "You look pretty chipper considering you just spent two hours with Dumbledore."

"Oh, we got done early today, so I went for a run and then showered! Never fail to feel pretty refreshed after that!"

"Hmmm, knew something smelled good enough to eat," Fred whispered in her ear before continuing aloud. "Well, we've been informed that there is no practice tomorrow or Sunday, and us lot just have a small workout after this since we don't have class, but then we are all yours for the weekend!"

"Finally," Clarity smiled. "Not gonna lie, _maybe _I've missed y'all. Just a little."

"Well, don't worry, love," started George. "You and I have all weekend to sneak away and make wild and crazy animal noises." They all cracked up as Fred pushed George out of his seat on the other side of Clarity.

"You gonna come watch practice since you've the rest of the day off?" Angelina asked.

"Awh, sorry Ange," Clarity replied, Fred's hopeful look going unnoticed by the girl. "I figured y'all would all have practice, so I set up a meeting with— "

"Let me guess," started Alicia. "Professor Lupin."

"Yes," Clarity sighed. "I know it's been happening a lot recently, it's just… There's so much I want to know and, like, understand. He's the only connection I have to my family right now and I just— "

"Clary," said Fred, squeezing her knee. "It's okay. We get it. Just don't be too long, yeah? We _may _have missed you as much as you missed us." As he winked, Lee said, "Yeah, some waayy more than others," and Fred kicked him under the table, sending the boy about four feet into the air.

—

It didn't take Clarity long after she had arrived in Lupin's office to realize that a full moon was coming. She had completely forgotten about it, despite flipping through the book several times this past week. Not only was he late— he was never late— but his desk was in complete disarray, there was a half eaten sandwich laying out, and his wand was out in the open. Clarity began tidying up, organizing the papers and throwing away any trash. She was just stacking the last set when she heard his voice behind her.

"Ah, hello, dear. I apologize, for you know I'm not usually this messy. And you absolutely did not have to clean up for me."

"Don't worry about it, Moony," the girl had taken to calling him this recently, as "Professor" seemed too formal and "Remus" seemed too casual for their current camaraderie. Clarity walked around his desk and took her usual position across from him. "I know it's that time of the month," she said as he barked out a laugh, which Clarity noticed truly did sound much more canine than his usual.

"Your father used to say that," he said as he sat down with a cup of coffee, putting mint tea— her favorite— in front of her. Clarity smiled before putting on a rather serious facade and responding.

"I bet he did, but I'm actually not here to talk about your golden years today, Moony." As she finished her sentence, she placed a clear vial full of colorless liquid in front of her.

"I believe this is the most grim I've ever seen you; is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, sir. It's Veritaserum. But don't worry, I'm giving my full consent for it to be used. Not right away, but once I have told you what I need to tell you then, if there are any doubts, I promise I'll drink it right here and now and that you can ask me anything. It's extremely important to me that you believe what I'm about to say— I've grown to trust you quite a bit, Moony." The man looked both terrified and ecstatic, a few tears welling in his eyes.

"I trust you as well, dear. Now, tell me and I'll try my best to keep an open mind." Clarity took a deep breath— this was the most nervous she had been since she arrived in this time. The only person so far who knew almost _everything_ was Dumbledore, and that was because he had known all along. This was the first time she was truly letting someone in, but she knew it was the right thing to do. Lupin was the best connection to her dad, and it was probably the best way to get to Sirius, after all, despite the tracker.

"My dad is innocent," she put her hand up as he opened his mouth. "I know what you're going to say. But he is, and please hold your questions until the end. He is innocent. He was framed by Peter Pettigrew that night— who is in the castle as we speak. That's the 'he' Sirius was muttering about in his sleep at Azkaban. Not Harry, but Wormtail. The Potters switched their Secret Keeper last minute, because Sirius was too obvious and you, well, I'm sorry Moony, but they and Dumbledore thought you might be the traitor. So, they switched to Wormtail, but it was him all along. He gave up the Potters, killed all those people in the street, even cut off his own finger to make it look like he was dead. He's been living all these years as a rat— of course. I know it all sounds crazy, but I promise it's the truth." The silence only lasted a moment, but it felt like a lifetime. Clarity didn't care if he yelled, screamed— she just wanted some sort of response to know he didn't think she was crazy.

"And why is it you believe all of this, Clarity? Who told you? You haven't been contacted by your father, have you? Because at the minute, anything he says is a load of— "

"Moony!" Clarity yelled as she stood, pacing. "No, he did not tell me this. I— I can't tell you how I know, not yet at least. But you have to believe that I know things beyond just being Sensitive or whatever they're calling me. I know because— that's a long story for another day. I'll take the Veritaserum now, if you truly don't believe me." Another bout of deafening silence.

"Sit down, please," Lupin breathed out. She did as she was asked, both of them sitting in their respective seats. "Clarity, I've come to realize these past few weeks that you know so much more than you let on, and that I can't even begin to understand how both knowledgeable and powerful you are. But I believe what you need to understand is that I only know what I know, no more than that. I'm not saying I don't believe you, it's just a lot to take in and— and rethink. I've gone this long hating your father and if he really is innocent then— well, there are two things I'd never forgive myself for. Not fighting to get him out, and not telling him you were alive all along. I'm just not entirely sure that I could live with myself if what you're saying is true." Clarity got up from her seat and walked around the desk, leaning down to hug the man. It was the first time she had hugged him, but it reminded her of her brother's hugs from before. Meaningful, but not entirely full as her dad's had been— as she hoped Sirius' would be.

"Oh, Moony. Don't you get it?" She smiled at him. "He'll be feeling the same way. You both doubted each other, but y'all have the rest of your lives to make up for it. I know it's hard to understand, and I'll try to explain it all soon it's just that, well, I don't have the time tonight. If it helps you to trust that this is something I know, I'll give you one more tidbit of information." He nodded at the girl, who was now perched on his desk. "He'll be in the castle on Halloween. Please, don't ask. Also, don't try to stop it. Everyone will be just fine, and yes Dumbledore knows. Measures are being taken, but you have to let it happen. And please, don't approach him if you see him. I have a tracking spell on him, so we'll talk to him on our own soon enough. But I need the break-in to scare Pettigrew." Lupin looked at her with wider eyes than ever before.

"Okay, Clarity." Lupin said. "I may not believe you just yet, but for now I'm going to trust you, because you've trusted me with such information."

"On the topic of trust— I have a question for you now. Can I trust you to answer it honestly?"

"Of course you can."

Clarity took a deep breath before asking, "The sorting hat mentioned something before placing me in Gryffindor that's been on my mind recently. Anyway, I guess what I want to ask is— Moony, are you my godfather?"

—

That night was spent just catching up with her friends while dabbling with homework here and there, Fred and George bewitching the Slytherin common room to sing every time someone entered or exited, and scheming with the girls about the best stops for Hogsmeade on Sunday.

On Saturday morning, Clarity awakened earlier than her friends, so she decided to get ready and head down to breakfast a little early.

She threw on some black leggings, a white crop top, and a tan, hooded teddy jacket— along with her black converse and jewelry. She took her wand and stuck it in her leggings, deciding to forgo her glasses for the day. After throwing on just a bit of makeup, Clarity ran a quick hand through her cayenne hair and headed for the Great Hall. As soon as she got in, she realized she was the first one in there. Dumbledore was the only one at the Head Table, and she was headed straight for him when she noticed that Lupin was walking out to sit next to Dumbledore. He looked worse than yesterday, and it was only going to get worse from here. She knew she couldn't speak one-hundred percent freely to them in public, and she also wasn't entirely sure how to speak to Lupin right now, but Clarity only needed to touch base before tomorrow. As she approached the two, she smiled widely and said, "Good mornin', Headmaster! Professor Lupin! How're y'all doin' today?"

"Ah," Dumbledore started. "I do so love beginning my days by listening to that American drawl of yours, young Clarity. How are you?"

"Doing well, Miss Black," Lupin said, Clarity nearly rolling her eyes at the formality, as well as the lie. "Hope your weekend is treating you well."

"'Course it is, it's the weekend! Just ready for Hogsmeade tomorrow. That is, if it's still okay that I go, Headmaster?"

"Yes, dear, it's still quite alright. If they give you trouble, just let them know I said it's okay, as did someone who has a say in your life." Clarity gave a side eye to him; the old man simply shrugged.

"Thanks, sir. I appreciate it. And one more thing, if I don't see you before tomorrow. Enjoy Halloween, and just remember what you've always told me. Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the magical world." She winked at the man discreetly, waving to him and Lupin as she walked off.

Clarity sat down, pouring some coffee into her cup and loading some eggs, fruit, and an english muffin onto her plate. She was just taking the first bite of her pastry when she felt a familiar warmth flow through her body— only a second before Fred brushed his hand along her arm as he sat down.

"Morning, Clary," he smiled, butterflies erupting in her stomach— just then was when she noticed that they were alone, which was a very rare occurrence. "How're you this fine Saturday morning?" The boy was piling his plate with so much food it mad Clarity wonder where he put it all, he was so lean. Probably all that Quidditch.

"I'm alright," she smiled. "How 'bout you, Freddy?"

"I'd be better if I knew you weren't lying when you said you were alright. Don't think I didn't notice something was off with you last night. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I thought we were being a little more _honest _with each other these days," he said as he playfully pushed her, showing her he wasn't really that angry.

"To be honest," she sighed. "I'm just finding out about too many familial relationships recently and it's all a little overwhelming. I found out who my godfather is." Clarity whispered the last part, leaning toward him.

"Wait, you have one? Where's he been all these years?"

"Well, you can't really trust the wishes of a dead mom and a killer father, can you? Plus, it's way more complicated than all of that."

"Who is it, then?" Clarity leaned closer, her mouth right up to his ear to avoid any outside listening. Despite the topic, the electricity didn't go unnoticed by either of them.

"Professor Lupin."

"What?!" Fred shouted, jumping in the air.

"Oh, come one!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the Hall, him grabbing some more toast and bacon on the way out. It was too cold out, so Clarity made the split second decision to take him somewhere, regardless of if it affected the timeline or not— her being here already had, and she'd be making plenty more changes soon enough. Before she knew it, they had arrived at the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. She began pacing, thinking of the ski lodge in the Tennessee mountains and how cozy it had been.

"Finally lost it there, have you, Clary?" Fred laughed as a door appeared; he gasped. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"Oh just come on, you." Clarity pulled him in, and the two were suddenly standing in front of the gorgeous living room Clarity had remembered. There were hardwood floors, but a light grey sunken sofa sat in the middle with white and red pillows and blankets and a massive fireplace in the front center of the room, logs burning actively. She led him down the small steps into the sofa, sitting him in the corner and sitting next to him, grabbing a blanket.

"Clary, what is this place?"

"This, Fred, is the Room of Requirement."

"How come I've never heard of it, it's not even on the—"

"The map? That's because it was created by the magic of Hogwarts, not for it. It's not always here, because it turns into whatever students need." His eyes were wider than she had even seen them.

"Wow!" Fred exclaimed. "I can't wait to tell Georgie boy about this one!" He looked down at her, her knees curled into her chest and her head laid on the top of her knees, her spiced curls splaying down her legs and back. "But I think I'll keep this between us for just a bit, if you don't mind." The both of them smiled before Clarity responded.

"Of course. Now, ask me what I know you're itching to ask." Before he did, Fred pulled her over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"If Lupin was your godfather this hole time, how come you never lived with him?" Clarity had expected this question— it was the part of Fred that wondered how life would've been had they met earlier. And of course, she planned on telling him everything at some point, but he wasn't ready yet. _They _weren't ready yet. So she pulled out the answer that was the truth, just not all of it.

"My mom… she told everyone she had lost me. That I had died. I'm not sure why— whether she was on the run or afraid of someone close or what— but she told all of her friends that she had lost her baby. Apparently, my dad was devastated, and she just disappeared in the midst of it all. Melinda— that was my mom's name— fought in battle the night that the Potter's died, in an attack that was planned to divert attention. Just before she died in Lupin's arms, she told him it had all been a lie. He looked, but she had also said there was no use, and of course he never thought to look in America. Plus, he had other issues at the time as well." She was crying now, just thinking of how colossally fucked up it all was really got to her. Fred pulled her into his lap so that her legs straddled his waist, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Clary," he responded, rubbing her back. "I wish I could help take some of that from you, but that's a lot to take in for anyone. Just shows how strong you are, I reckon. So, your dad then, he doesn't know that you're alive?"

Clarity simply shook her head, and Fred gave out a sigh of relief, so she looked up at him in question before he continued. "It's just that, um," he ran a hand through his hair. "Y'know. There was always the possibility that he was looking for his kid and not Harry and the fact that he doesn't know, well… I'm just glad he's not after you is all."

"Fred Weasley!" She exclaimed, laughing. "Are you nervous right now? Are you BLUSHING?" She asked as his freckled cheeks went bright red.

"You know what?" He said. "I'm sick of all this waiting. I'll show you blushing." With that, he grabbed her face in his hands and yanked her mouth to his. Her heart exploded in her chest as their mouths moved in perfect sync with one another. It took every ounce of strength not to rip his clothes off right then and there, but she had to remember that she was only 15 and should probably be slightly more timid in terms of sex. Still, his tongue entering her mouth sent chills down her spine that she had never experienced before. Fred's hands moved from her face, gripping her hips tightly and pulling her body close to his. He was just as on fire as she was; she wrapped her arms around his neck, gripping his hair tightly. She felt him, hard beneath her, and realized she should probably slow down, but it was so hard to stop with him. Just as his teeth grazed her bottom lip on his way to her neck, the castle started shaking. It had to have been the castle, at least— it was too powerful to be the room. The fire flickered and a rose gold light blasted out from their spot, travelling through the castle and out toward the grounds. They looked at each other, wide-eyed. Clarity knew that probably had something to do with the whole "soul mate" aspect of her prophecy, but what exactly does it mean? _What is Fred thinking?_ He answered aloud, as if he had heard her thoughts.

"I'm thinking that that is one of the coolest and craziest things I've ever seen— but also that it confuses the hell out of me."

"Wait, you heard me wonder what you were thinking?"

"Well, yeah, Clary, you just asked. Why wouldn't I answer?"

"Fred, I didn't say that out loud. I only thought it."

_There's no way. _She heard Fred say, even though his mouth never moved.

_Oh, there's a way. _She thought back, terrified at what he may hear if he could hear all of her thoughts now.

"Okay, that's freaky." He said out loud. "What do you reckon it means?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll talk to Dumbledore on Monday, okay? For now, I just wanted to let you know— if not for the weirdness just then, I think we'd both be blushing, not just me." As she said this, she grinded into his lap, and his cheeks went bright red.

"Even with all my experience, you still get to me, woman." Fred half laughed, half moaned, then went serious. "I wasn't kidding though, Clary. I'm sick of waiting. I know it hasn't been long, and maybe you still want to look around, but I know what I want. It's you. Be my date to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Clarity looked up at him through her lashes, shocked. She knew what she felt for him, but she also knew he'd been a player in previous years. The fact that he was really, truly ready for her meant more than he knew, her heart was almost jumping out of her chest. Clarity kissed Fred in that moment, but not like before. That had been sexual, fiery, and rushed. This one was slow and full of emotion, going on for what felt like an eternity. When the room began to shake lightly again, though, the two immediately pulled apart and it stopped.

Shaking his head, Fred asked, "Can I take that as a yes, then?" Clarity simply nodded, suddenly nervous for the next day, standing up. When Fred looked at her confused, she said, "Our friends are probably wondering where we are after that episode. Let's go." She reached for his hand and he took hers, grinning from ear to ear. "Get that shit-eating grin off your face and get up," Clarity laughed, pulling him out of the room and the door disappearing behind them.

As the two approached the Great Hall, they noticed that the room was much fuller than before— they must've been up there for a decent chunk of time, breakfast was in full swing. Their friends were sitting in their normal spot, and the hall was in an uproar. The two sat down with the usual suspects, and they immediately began asking questions.

"Where'd you two run off to?" George asked with a glint in his eye.

"Yeah, did you feel the damn castle shaking?" Said Angelina. "And we didn't see you this morning either, Clare. We were worried."

"Why do you both have that stupid grin on your face?" Katie continued. "It's way too early for that shit."

"Can't you tell they were making out?" Alicia laughed.

"Alicia!" Clarity and Fred yelled in sync.

"So you asked her, then?" George winked. "Fucking finally there, brother of mine."

"You're right there, George." Lee laughed. "Clarity, he hasn't shut up about you one bit this term."

"Don't think she was quiet about it though, Fred." Angelina said, just a bit of jealousy in her eye. _She seems a bit sad George hasn't worked up the balls to ask her yet. _Clarity thought, watching Fred nod out of the corner of her eye. _Weird. _Fred laughed before saying back to Angelina, "Well, can you blame her? Look at me." The group laughed.

—

Soon enough, the group had finished breakfast and was headed outside to sit by the Black Lake, blankets from the Common Room in tow. Fred and George had some prank sketches with them, while everyone else had someone homework with them. Clarity, however, had a book with her, which she had charmed to look like _Creating the Curious: Accidental Spell Beginnings Throughout History_, but was really _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban._ She had to look for upcoming events other than tomorrow, and thought her best excuse would be researching what had happened with the boggart.

The group of friends found a spot and all sat down, Clarity between Fred's legs and a blanket over both of them. She noticed what was probably dozens of girls that walked by for the next few hours, whispering as they saw the two of them together. Word that the two had gotten closer seemingly overnight was probably spreading like wildfire. Her annoyed thoughts didn't go unnoticed by Fred, who simply thought back how much it didn't matter, how he only cared about her. Eventually, Clarity skimmed over the next big event, which in fact wouldn't occur until December. That's when Harry would find out about Sirius, or rather what the world thought he had done. The thought of how hurt and angry the boy would be made her sick to her stomach.

"I'll be right back," Clarity said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Alicia asked.

"Just to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." They all nodded as she walked away. Just as Clarity was about to make way through the castle's doors, two large boys stopped her.

"Can I help you?" She asked. One of them pushed her into the wall, the other simply watching.

"No, but we can help you love." The other nodded as this one ran his hand along her cheek.

"Yeah, we heard you were fooling around with that blood traitor, Weasley. You're a Black. Slytherin royalty, except for your father. You deserve so much more than him." _Alright, here goes nothing, _she thought. _Fred, a little help would be great right now. I'm right outside the doors. Please. _Just as she thought this, one of them stuck their hand up her shirt, moving his mouth to her neck. She kneed him in the crotch, and the other ran at her.

"How dare you, you little slut!" He slapped her across the face, and she spat in his. Just as she did, she heard footsteps approaching.

"What'd you just call her, Boles?" Katie said, the group approaching.

"Get your filthy hands offer unless you wanna end up on the ground like Derrick, mate." George continued. Boles was frozen, so Clarity took the opportunity to push him off of her and straighten out her shirt and hair. The boy picked his friend up off the ground and walked away, spitting in their direction as he did. Fred walked over to her and pulled her against his chest; as he did, she began to cry silently. The group walked in silence back to the Common Room, Fred's arm around Clarity's shoulders. That situation had been all too familiar for Clarity, and it was not a situation that she felt like facing right now. She sat on her and Fred's chair, laying her head in his lap and swinging her legs over the edge of the seat. He pulled a blanket over her legs, running his fingers along her scalp.

_Do you wanna talk about it, Clary? _He thought at her, looking down at her flushed face.

_No, _she thought back. _I'm okay. Just change the subject please. _Fred then began to discuss his and George's latest thought— Skiving Snackboxes. That continued on for a while, mixed in with talk of Quidditch and the Hogsmeade visit tomorrow. Clarity chipped in every now and then to let her friends know she was okay, but for the most part sat in silence, grateful for the comfort Fred's touch was giving her. Soon enough, it was time to head off to bed, and the girls all gave Clarity a hug and she went to sleep, faintly hearing Fred telling her goodnight in the back of her mind.

—

Clarity woke up the next day feeling much more settled, but anxious. It was Halloween— her dad would be in the castle, tonight, and she was going to let it happen. She was going to let the entire castle believe they were in danger, because she needed the conversation to get going, so she could prep Remus and Harry. Not only that, but today was her first date with Fred, which for some reason made her more nervous than the former.

Alicia and Angelina woke up not long after she had gotten out of the shower, just as she was performing a drying spell on her hair, and Katie walked in at that very moment.

"Oh, Merlin, Clare, what are you going to wear?" Alicia asked as she started picking out her own outfit.

"It's cold out, Alicia, I can't really go all out or anything. I'm opting for comfort."

"Besides," Angelina began. "Fred sees her all the time, likes her the way she is— lucky bitch." Clarity laughed at the girls twinge of jealousy.

"Oh, come off it, Ange," Katie said. "George will pull his head out of his arse eventually." The girls laughed together as Clarity decided on an outfit and got dressed. She had decided on ripped black jeans with tights underneath, a thick, pastel green off the shoulder sweater, and a long grey vest that went to her ankles, meeting the top of her black booties. She threw on her rings and some gold dangle earrings, along with a gold layered necklace and some light makeup. She and the girls headed downstairs to meet up with the boys, and the first thing she heard was a wolf whistle from George.

"Ladies, you all look ravishing. But, damn, Spice, looking spicy!" Clarity walked up and thumped him on the forehead, moving to stand next to his twin. Fred always looked good, but Clarity was impressed at the effort he put in today. He had on charcoal jeans, some black snow boots that looked a bit tattered— but still worked— a purple flannel, and a blackzip-up hoodie, which he chose to leave open. _Damn, I'm lucky today. _She thought. _But I'm luckier. _He thought back, winking at her frightened face— she had forgotten about their new little ability. The group began walking out toward the grounds, discussing their plans for the day. While Clarity and Fred had their time, the girls planned to go shopping for new clothes and George and Lee planned on going to Zonko's; they all planned on meeting up at the Three Broomsticks before heading off to Honeydukes and back to the castle. They all went out to the gate, hopping in line to get permission slips checked. When it came time for Clarity's turn, Filch turned his nose up at her.

"No signature, no Hogsmeade," he said. "Sorry, Miss Black."

"No, sir, Dumbledore said it was alright. You see, I stayed here over the summer. I don't have anyone to sign."

"I'm afraid she's right, Argus," McGonagall said, walking up to them. "Sorry I'm late, but I'm afraid your dream of kicking a student out of the line will live to see another day. Go on, Miss Black," McGonagall gave her a ghost of a smile.

"Thank you, ma'am," Clarity nodded before walking up to Fred— the rest of their friends had already gone off. He grabbed her hand and led her through the village, straight to Madam Puddifoot's.

"Oh, no, no, no," Clarity said, stopping dead in her tracks. "Absolutely not, Fred. You know me better than this."

"Relax, Clary," he said, melting her with that smile of his. "We're just grabbing drinks to go. I sent them an owl order an hour ago. I figured we could just roam around, but that warm drinks would be nice" Clarity smiled at Fred's thoughtfulness, something he did with her when he never seemed to be serious with anyone else. The two walked in and Clarity immediately felt nauseous at all the romance as they approached the counter. The woman at it was covered in pink from head to toe, red hearts printed over both her dress and coat.

"Hello there ma'am," Fred smiled at her. "I had sent in an order of two hot chocolates to go?"

The woman giggled before responding, "Oh yes, here you are dearies. And these are on me." She handed them two quite large to go cups, the smell amazing that was coming out of them.

"Oh, no, please," Fred said. "I can get it."

"Don't be silly, young man." The woman beamed. "I never charge on a connection as strong as yours seems to be, though I haven't seen one in over a decade. So, please, come back any time. I do love to see love progress." She waved goodbye, almost dismissing them so they couldn't offer to pay again, and with that they walked out.

"Mmm," Fred said as they took seats on a bench facing the Shrieking Shack. "This is quite good." Clarity laughed as she looked at him.

"You've got a lil whipped cream on your lip there, Fred." He laughed along with her, licking it off.

The two spent their first date window shopping and discussing the tales of the town, especially the Shrieking Shack. Clarity steered clear of mentioning werewolves, but enjoyed their outrageous stories nonetheless. Before they knew it, they were on their way to the Three Broomsticks to meet their friends, Fred's arm around Clarity's shoulders and hers around his waist. Just before they walked to the door, Fred pulled Clarity into a small alley, forcing her back against the brick wall. In return, she looked at him quizzically. He kept one hand on the wall behind her and placed the other gently on the side of her face before placing a soft, lingering kiss on her lips.

"I had a good time today, Clary." Fred said as he pulled away. "I hope you did too."

"Of course I did," Clarity laughed, pulling him back in by his jacket, this time putting a bit more power into the kiss. When they felt a jolt in the ground, they pulled away and walked into the Three Broomsticks. As they approached the table where they're friends sat, Fred leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I can't _wait _for you to ask Dumbledore about this. I'd like to kiss you without fear the ground will fall out from under us."

"Hey, lovebirds," Lee shouted. "Think you can join us real quick? Sorry to pull you off of each other." They all laughed along with him and Clarity said, "I'll be there in just a sec." She walked to the counter as Fred joined their friends, none of whom had a drink, Clarity noticed. She walked up to Madam Rosmerta, who looked at her the same way anyone she assumed had ever met her mother did, and smiled at the woman.

"Hello there, love," Rosmerta said, dusting her hands on her apron. "Something I can grab for ya?"

"Yes, ma'am," Clarity drawled. "Can I get seven warm butterbeers for my friends and I, please? And if it's not a bother, I'd like to go ahead and buy seven more for us to take with us when we leave."

"Well, that's very kind of you to pay for your friends, dear. Of course you can. That'll just be about one galleon and eleven sickles." Clarity smiled in response to the woman, handing her three galleons.

"Please, keep the rest," Clarity insisted.

"Well, very kind of you again Miss…?" Clarity sighed before responding, "Black, ma'am. But you can just call me Clarity, please."

"I understand, Clarity." Rosmerta gave her a sad smile. "I'll be just over with those, you're with all those troublemakers, I presume?" Clarity barked out a laugh.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, dear. I'll be right over. And you can all pick the to go ones up on your way out." Clarity nodded at the woman and walked away, going to join her friends. She took her seat next to Fred, and George threw his arm around her from her other side.

"So, Spice," he said, pulling her close to him. "Your date make you realize that I'm the twin for you?" He winked and Clarity noticed Angelina rolling her eyes a bit.

"Sorry, Georgie boy," Clarity laughed, getting up and walking to the spot next to him. "But really, it just made me realize that Ange is the one for me." She wrapped her arms around the girl and kissed her on the cheek, the group laughing aloud as Madam Rosmerta brought over their drinks.

"Here you go kids, seven butterbeers, warm of course since it's a bit chilly out." She passed the drinks around to all of them.

"But Madam Rosmerta," Alicia said. "We haven't ordered any yet."

"Oh no, your friend here got them for you," she nodded in Clarity's direction, as the girl took her seat again, and then walked off.

"Clarity, what?" Katie asked. "You didn't have to get these."

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to. Y'all have all been so good to me, and this isn't even the beginnings of a proper thank you. So just shut up and drink the butterbeers."

—

After the rest of their day at Hogsmeade, which had been filled with butterbeer, Honeydukes, and a race back to the castle, the group had returned back to the castle. In protest to the fact that costumes were not allowed, the group decided to wear their pajamas. Katie was in her room changing, so it was just Alicia, Angelina, and Clarity. Clarity faced the wall, changing into a hunter green bralette and a black silk tank top, matching shorts and a hunter green silk robe and black slippers. She stuck her wand in her robe pocket and turned around to find Alicia and Angelina in very similar outfits— Angelina in pants and a tank and Alicia in a silk long sleeve and shorts. They were smirking at her.

"So," Angelina said. "The date today, how was it?" As soon as she finished, Katie walked in.

"It was perfect," Clarity smiled, recounting their day before the girls walked down the stairs to meet Lee, George, and Fred. The group walked to the Great Hall together, everyone recounting feasts of years past. What Clarity saw when she walked in was nothing like she had ever seen before.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, piled high for each and every student. Mugs were steaming with hot chocolate and desserts were placed at the ready for when the students finished their dinners. Sadly, Clarity knew that they wouldn't get that far. Tonight was the night, and Clarity could not raise any red flags that something bad was going to happen.

_Fuck, how does she expect me to stay sane when she looks like that. _She heard from Fred's head as she sat down.

_Maybe I don't. _She laughed in her head as his eyes widened. _What, forget that I can hear you?_

'_Course not,_ he replied, digging into his meal. _I just can't stand that I don't know when you'll hear me. Especially when all I can think about is shagging your brains out. _Clarity nearly spit out her water when he said this, causing her friends to give her an odd look.

"You alright there, Clarity?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, Clary," Fred said, smirking. "You look a little flushed there." She kicked him under the table.

"I'm fine y'all." Her wand vibrated in her pocket, meaning Sirius was close. He had to be in the castle now. Several Gryffindors, namely Harry, Ron, and Hermione, had begun heading back to the tower— all that was left now were the stragglers like her and her friends. She looked over at the Head Table, giving Dumbledore a slight nod. His face went a bit pale, a sigh coming out of his mouth in preparation.

"So, twins," Angelina said. "Any Halloween shenanigans planned?"

"Actually," George began. "We were planning on— "

"Excuse me, students." Dumbledore began, everyone in the Great Hall stopping mid-conversation. "My presence has been urgently requested at Gryffindor Tower. Please remain seated for the time being."

"Gryffindor Tower?" Lee asked.

"Wait," George began. "Didn't Ron and Ginny go back already? Shit, I hope they're okay."

"I'm sure they're fine, George." Angelina said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Not to put a damper on that," Alicia began. "But Clarity looks like she's got one of those feelings of hers." Fred and George both looked at her, worried.

"Don't worry, you two," Clarity began, grabbing Fred's hand under the table. "I'm sure they're fine it's just, I do still have a bad feeling." They all sat there for the next twenty minutes, switching between eating in silence and making half-assed jokes.

Suddenly, Dumbledore walked in again, with the entirety of students who had left earlier in tow. He pointed his wand at his throat before speaking. "Students, all of you will be sleeping here in the Great Hall tonight. The tables will be moved to the side shortly, and sleeping bags will appear not long after. Please, refrain from panicking. Head Boy and Girl, come with me please and you will receive further instructions. Miss Clarity Black, may I see you very quickly also." Dumbledore was doing exactly as they had discussed in one of their meetings— why wouldn't you question the daughter of the man who broke into the castle? — but her friends looked highly concerned.

"Well," she said, chuckling . "Wish me luck, I guess."

"Hey," Fred stood up and pulled her back to him. "It's gonna be okay, yeah? We've been together all day, they can't say you had anything to do with this."

"I know," she replied, giving him a quick squeeze. "Save me a sleeping bag, yeah?" He nodded as she walked out the doors to the Great Hall. The professors, Dumbledore, Percy, and Penelope all stood there, just staring at her.

"Go on then, Headmaster." She said. "You can ask me."

"Miss Black," Dumbledore responded. "You know I wouldn't ask you this unless it was imperative to the safety of the school. Have you had any contact with your father that would allow you to know where he is?" Don't think Clarity didn't notice the specific wording of Dumbledore's question.

"I promise I have had no contact with my father, Headmaster. In fact, I've recently come to find that he may not even know I exist." Lu[in gave a slight nod at this.

"Very well, dear. You may be on your way."

"Thank you, sir." As they began their search, Clarity noticed that her wand was no longer vibrating.

—

When Clarity reentered the Great Hall, the House tables had moved to the sides and sleeping bags were everywhere. Katie waved a hand at Clarity, but the girl stopped on the way at Harry, Ron, and Hermione's bags.

"Hey, you three. How you holdin' up?"

"We're fine, Clarity," Harry began. "Just feel bad for the Fat Lady, is all."

"She'll be fine, kiddo. I promise. Sleep well, okay?" They nodded and began to whisper at each other. Clarity stopped one more time before her friends, however— at Ginny's bag.

"Hey there, Gin. How ya doin'?" The girl gave her a soft, sad smile.

"I'm alright, Clarity." Clarity shook her head at the girls response.

"No, you're not, babe. I can see it in your eyes. You went through a lot last year, stuff like this is bound to get to you."

"Fred and George told you about that?"

"No," Clarity shook her head. "I just know these things. Now, really. How are you?"

"I'm okay. A bit freaked out. The second something weird happened, all I could think was that it was last year all over again. I was so scared at that moment that he'd come back, even though I know he can't." It was then that Clarity knew something else that would have to happen in this new chain of events she would create— Ginny needed closure. And if she needed it now, as a twelve year old, God knows she'd need it later.

"I promise, this isn't that, Gin. Just a stupid man, one who's not after you, okay? If you ever feel scared again, at anything, you can come to me, alright? I'm always here." She hugged the girl and felt a slight tear on her exposed shoulder— her robe had slid off a bit.

"Thank you, Clarity. I'm really glad my brothers have you, especially Fred. You're good for him. I can tell." The two girls smiled at each other and Clarity walked away.

She took to her spot between Fred and Alicia(who was next to Katie, then Lee, George, and Angelina, which formed a circle back at Fred). Everyone was sitting up talking about what had happened, which had spread across the Great Hall like wildfire.

"So, did they tell you what it was then?" Alicia asked Clarity, grabbing her friend's hand.

"Yeah, they wanted to know if I had spoken to him. Or if he had tried to contact me. Obviously neither of those have happened, but I understand why they had to ask."

"Bullshit," said Lee. "Dumbledore should know better than anyone that you've had no contact with that man."

"Like. Ever." Angelina continued. "The fact that they even think you could have something to do with this is absolutely ludacris. Besides, you've been with at least one of us all day long."

"That's what I said," Fred joined in, putting an arm behind Clarity's back. "Anyways, that's all done now. What'd you have to talk to the Golden Trio and Gin-Gin about?"

"They were all there tonight, when Dumbledore got called away. I just wanted to make sure they were okay."

"And are they?" George asked. Clarity could just tell he meant Ginny.

"They're fine." Clarity smiled. "Ginny's a bit shaken up— I don't think she talks about last year as much as she needs to. I also think that some people underestimate exactly what she went through." She looked a little pointedly at the twins. "I did, however, tell her she can always talk to me. She's a good kid, and bright too. I'm excited to see where she ends up." Clarity smiled, knowing exactly where.

"She's right, you know." Angelina said. "I think everyone has kind of forgotten about last year, and your sister went through a lot." Fred and George both nodded.

"Yeah," Fred began. "We've been talking about that a little recently. We're just, we're not good at the serious stuff, ya know?"

"It doesn't need to be serious, not really." Alicia said. "Sometimes she may just need a laugh or two to get her mind off of it."

"And the rest," Katie continued. "Will follow."

"But, like I said," Clarity continued. "I told her I'm here now, too. Just in case she's not ready to talk to family just yet."

"You're an angel," said Fred, grabbing her chin and kissing her on the lips. The room shook.

"Wait a fucking second," George laughed. "Are you two the reason the castle has been shaking recently. What the bloody hell is up with that?"

Clarity buried her head in Fred's shoulder before he spoke, "Keep your voice down, dear twin of mine. Actually, we think we might be. But we've not a clue why. She's going to speak to Dumbledore tomorrow."

"So," Lee started. "What exactly were you up to when the entire castle felt like it was going to fall out from beneath us?"

"_Not _what you're thinking," Clarity pointed at him. "So, mind your business." The group all laughed, interrupted by Percy coming over.

"Alright, quiet down. It's time for bed, you lot. You can continue with your jokes in the morning."

"Ah, Perce," George said. "Live a little. After all— "

"We are your brothers," Fred finished.

"You won't be for long," Percy shook his head. "If you keep with some of your more current company." He looked very pointedly at Clarity, and both twins stood up.

"You better watch it, Perce," Fred said. "You don't always know what you're talking about."

"This time," their brother replied. "Maybe I do." Percy walked away and Clarity grabbed both twins' hands.

"Let's just go to sleep, guys. It's fine. I knew not everyone was gonna be as accepting of me as y'all are, it was only a matter of time until someone actually voiced their opinion on it." They all laid in their sleeping bags, and Fred pulled Clarity close.

"How'd you know about Ginny?" He whispered to her. "You can't tell me that's just something you felt, it's too specific."

"Dumbledore told me. He wanted to make sure I knew everything about that past couple years when I started, so I knew what I was getting into."

"You're lying." Fred said. "I don't know how I know, but I do. And that's okay. I know you've got your secrets, and we've not known each other all that long. But, Clary, I really do hope you trust me with it all soon."

"I will, Fred. I promise. And trust that I wouldn't be so evasive if I didn't have to be. I trust you, I really do, but there are some things that I just can't say yet."

"I understand. I wish I didn't, but I do. There's just something about you."

"Thanks, Fred," she laid a hand on his face. "For understanding. It means the world to me." She went to kiss him, but stopped.

"Damn earthquakes," he chuckled, and she thought for a second, smirking.

"Can I try something?"

_Oh, Merlin. That look in your eye is exciting, but it also terrifies me._

_Just trust me. _After she thought that, she put a hand on his chest , moving her mouth to his throat. She left short, open-mouthed kisses up and down his neck, sending shivers down his spine. The one thing that both of them noticed? No shaking.

_Now that, _he thought to her. _Makes things interesting. _He shifted so his hand was behind her head, another on her waist, and he hovered slightly above her. Fred planted kisses along her shoulder, moving her robe off slightly. He ran a hand gently along her arm, moving to kiss her collarbone, and—

The door to the Great Hall slammed open, as all the professors returned. Clarity and Fred jumped apart.

_Time for bed, I reckon, Clary. _She nodded, and Fred threw an arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on his chest, wrapping an arm around his torso. The two slept better than they had in quite some time.

—

The next morning when all the students awakened, the tables moved back to their spots and breakfast appeared immediately. Clarity and her friends sat in their usual spot, the girl nodding at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny as they all sat not far off, smiling. Dumbledore stood, his wand at his throat as he cleared it.

"Students," he began, the Hall falling silent. "In light of last night's events, not only have we allowed a bit of a lie in, but there will be no classes today." Students began to smile all over the place. "However, if you have private lessons with a professor, those will continue as scheduled." He looked in the direction of Gryffindor, and Clarity gave a slight nod. "Anywho, have a great day off. Tuck in."

Students at their breakfast in a state of joy, Clarity digging in to a breakfast burrito and some fruit. After finishing, she said goodbye to her friends, so she could go get dressed.

"Mm," Fred began, grabbing a breakfast sandwich, even though he had already finished a stack of pancakes. "I'll walk you, Clary."

"Aww," Alicia said. "How cute."

"Bugger off, Spinnet," Fred said, throwing up a middle finger before putting his arm around Clarity.

"So," he began as soon as they walked out of the Great Hall. "Are you going to ask Dumbledore about our new '_abilities_' today?"

"Yes," Clarity laughed at his choice of words. "I'll report back what he tells me. Today may take longer than normal though— he always talks about how there's 'never enough time in a day', so he may spend a little longer working with me."

"I get that," he responded, smiling; oblivious. "If you're not at lunch I'll save you something, okay?"

"I appreciate that, though hopefully I don't miss the whole thing." They had reached the tower now— Sir Codagan was yet to be placed, so the two just walked in.

"I'm gonna change too," Fred said. "But I'll meet you back and walk you to Dumbledore's office." The two separated to change. Clarity got to her room, nervous about clothing. It was a day out of uniform, so she didn't want to try too hard, but she also knew the reason today would probably take so long— she planned to meet her father. So, she met herself in the middle. Clarity put on black, faux leather leggings with an oversized grey sweater, cheetah print booties and a black beanie. She added her glasses, opting for no makeup for the day, her rings, diamond studs and a red pendant necklace with her baby picture in it. Sticking her wand in the side slit of her leggings, she bound down the stairs.

"Gorgeous as always, Clary," Fred said, looking quite irresistible in simple grey sweats and a tattered black long-sleeve.

"And you still manage to look good in sweats, but don't let it get to your head," Clarity responded, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"'Course not," he laughed as they walked out of the Common Room. "When do I ever?" The two laughed their way to Dumbledore's office, Fred recounting the tale of when he, Ron, and George took the flying care to save Harry as if Clarity were hearing it for the first time. As soon as they got to the hippogriff, it moved aside and Fred said, "Oh, so it just knows you, huh?" She laughed and told him goodbye, venturing up the familiar staircase.


	9. Sirius Conversations

Chapter 9: Sirius Conversations

_**A/N: So I'm not a huge fan of this one, or the next to be completely honest. We're about to be in the brunt of it all, but there are a couple things that need to happen first. To be frank, I'm really just waiting on GoF, but PoA is the best place for everything to set up to that. Really glad to see that everyone is happy so far though. As always, Rowling threw the pitch and I'm just taking a swing. Enjoy!**_

Clarity had just left her meeting with Dumbledore, which had proved to be… enlightening, to say the least. The Headmaster had almost been pleased to learn that Fred and Clarity were behind the issues with the castle, because it meant nothing sinister was going on. Dumbledore had admitted it was something he'd been looking into, and he was almost positive that Fred and Clarity were experiencing the beginnings of a Soul Bond. It wasn't like ones she had read Fanfictions about in her other life— those were intrusive, codependent almost. This was mutually beneficial, as far as she could tell. They were only able to hear each other's thoughts about each other for now, once it was complete they'd be able to hear or think anything at each other, or block it if needed. Not only that, but they'd also both have their magical cores amplified, making them infinitely more powerful than they are now— a fact which scared Clarity, because she wasn't even sure exactly how powerful she was right now, and Fred was actually pretty powerful, too, when he put the effort in. In fact, they'd even be able to draw power from each other.

On top of everything else, once they're connection was complete, they would be bound for life. Not married, like Clarity had read before, but bound. If either of them tried to be with another, physical vengeance would be put upon them by the bond. They'd also be able to locate and teleport to each other, based solely on channeling the emotions of the other person. Any other possible developments were unknown to Dumbledore, but he did know what it was that would complete the bond— sex. Once Clarity and Fred crossed that line, there was no going back. That was a conversation she wasn't too excited to have, but she needed to be more honest with him about these things, so he wouldn't question her about anything else. Dumbledore did add, however, that the bond automatically gave them both skills in Occlumency and Legilimency, which is why Clarity had perfected it so fast. So, technically, she could tell Fred everything. She was just so scared.

Anyway, there was time for all that worrying later. For now, she was following her wand to, presumably, where her dad was. Once she had informed Dumbledore that nothing Sirius-related would occur until December, he had called a house elf with some food for her to bring Sirius and she had gone on her way to find him. Clarity wasn't surprised when the light on her wand went out as soon as she pointed it at the Whomping Willow. She pressed the know at the bottom of the tree, then going through the tunnel all the way into the Shrieking Shack. She crept slowly into dusty room on the first floor, trying her best not to make noise. Suddenly, a lamp shade hit her across the head, and Sirius Black was standing in the corner, his wand in the air.

"Ow!" She yelled, rubbing her head. "You're a serious asshole, dad, no pun intended." The man started cracking up, before getting a serious look on his face.

"Don't play games with me. You've got to be some fucked up version of a dementor or boggart, pretending to be my dead kid," Sirius paced, rambling about how screwed up the Ministry was for using such a convoluted trick. Clarity walked over to him, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Sirius!" Clarity yelled, shaking him. "Sirius! Dad! Dad! Look at me! It's me. Mom lied to you. I don't know why, but she did. It's real. My name is Clarity Melinda Black, I'm your daughter, a direct descendent of Chadwick Boot on my mother's side, and I've lived a majority of my life in America because you were put away for a crime that you did not commit."

"How— how do you know I didn't commit it?" The man asked, sliding down the wall behind him, putting his head in his hands.

"I know a lot. I know you're innocent, and that Peter is alive. I know that you all thought Remus was the traitor, and you switched last minute. I know you blame yourself every day for the Potters' deaths, but you need to stop or else we are _never _going to clear your name." Sirius looked up at her, tears and awe in his eyes.

"That sounds so like the speeches Melinda used to give me. Is it— it can't be— are you really mine? My baby?" Clarity wiped a stray tear before responding.

"It's me, dad. I swear. I'm right here." The man got up from the ground and immediately pulled her in for a hug, holding her tighter than she had ever been held. This was it. This was the piece she'd been missing. Having this, the purest form of her life here, reenergized Clarity for anything else she'd have to do. She would protect her dad at all costs, she refused to lose him now.

"Here, let's go sit," Sirius said, leading her to the couch, sitting next to her. "I just, let me look at you." Sirius stared at her for a minute before looking up, "Why, Melinda? Why would you lie?"

"Hey," Clarity said, grabbing her dad's hand. "We'll drive ourselves crazy trying to figure it out. I'm here, you're here, and I'm going to do everything I can to clear your name."

"Let's not talk about that now. I just— I just met my daughter. I can't believe it. You're so beautiful, so like your mother. Merlin, you must be what? Fifteen?"

"Almost sixteen— just over a month."

"Holy— I missed it all. How could I do this? Maybe if I hadn't confronted Peter that day, your mother would've— " Tears were streaming down his face.

"Oh, dad," Clarity said, wrapping her arms around him. "It's okay. Sixteen years is nothing compared to a lifetime, and that's what we have left. I'll make sure of it. Regret is silly, now is what matters. Oh! I almost forgot. Here." Clarity pulled a large picnic basket out of her bag, with enough food to, hopefully, feed her emaciated father for the next few days. "Eat. You look like shit."

"Ha!" He barked out a laugh, winking at Clarity. "She's funny, too. Got that from me, pup. That humor of yours get you many friends here at old Hoggy Warts?"

"Yes, sir. So far at least. You know the Weasleys, I assume? From the Order?"

"How do you know about the— nevermind." He shook his head before continuing. "Yes, I know the Weasleys. Arthur and Molly have twins about your age, if I remember correctly."

Clarity nodded. "They do. Friends with them both."

Sirius was digging into a sandwich, water, and crisps, but took a break to say, "Blush on your face tells me one of those is a bit more than a friend. It's okay, you're a big girl, I get it. Just let me know if he hurts you, and I'll gladly get thrown back in Azkaban."

"Dad!" She yelled, smacking his arm. "You will not. Besides, he can't."

"Wait," Sirius said. "The bloody hell do you mean, he can't. Because, pup, any guy is capable of— "

"Yes, I know. What I mean is I won't let him. I can hold my own." Now was not the time to mention that Fred was her soul mate.

"Oh, I'm sure you can. Your mum always could. Merlin, that woman sure knew how to scare the shit outta me." Clarity chuckled with her father.

"Your color's already coming back," she said.

"'Course it is," Sirius replied, running a hand through his hair. "This is the happiest I've been since even before Azkaban. I'm just so happy you're here, and that you know I'm innocent, no matter how it is you know."

"Remus knows, too," she said, scanning his features for a reaction. His eyes went wide.

"Oh, Merlin, Moony," he put his head in his hands. "He'll never forgive me for— for thinking it was him."

"He already has, Dad. He's a professor here, we talk about your old shenanigans all the time. I told him and it took a minute. But what you have to realize is you both made the same mistake. Each of you believed the other to be guilty, yet both of you are more than innocent."

"She's right, Padfoot. Except in my case, I'm guilty of something much worse." Lupin had walked in while they weren't looking, and was looking paler than he should be from a simple full moon approaching. "I'm so sorry, mate. I knew. Melinda told me she was alive, but I couldn't find her and thought you were guilty and what with my problem— "

"You were doing what you thought was best for her, Moony." Sirius got up and hugged Lupin, patting him on the back. "All is well. We're both morons of epic proportions."

"The definition of a Marauder, is it not?" The two laughed, and Clarity got up.

"I'm going to let you two catch up, okay?"

"No, pup, stay, I— "

"It's okay, really. My friends will start to wonder where I am soon, anyway. I'll be back later, there's actually something we all need to discuss. Together." The two men nodded, and Sirius gave her another incredibly tight hug, kissing the top of her head. "See ya soon, pup. Be safe." She nodded and walked out.

—

Clarity arrived back at the Common Room just as her friends were saying the password, and she grabbed Fred's hand to prevent him from going in.

"Well hey, Clary," he said, smiling at her. Grabbed you one of those wraps you like!"

"Thanks, Fred," she replied, gulping. "Can we, uh, go to our place? We need to talk about my conversation with Dumbledore."

"Sure, let's go."

The silence walking to the Room of Requirement was comfortable, yet loaded. Clarity was terrified to tell him what they were. But it had to be done. They arrived and walked into the same lodge setup as last time. As Clarity ate, Fred recounted the details of that morning. He and George had charmed the Slytherin Common Room entrance to loop the students, so they'd exit any time they tried to enter and vice versa, then they reversed it once Snape was called, so Slytherin lost points for "delusional attention-seeking".

Soon enough, Clarity was done, and it was time.

"You alright, Clary?" Fred asked. "Look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's okay, just nervous. I just want to start by saying that once I explain everything going on with us, now's the time to get out if you want it. It's a lot to take in at our age, but just know I'm ready if you are."

"Clary," he said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into his chest. "Nothing you say will change the way I feel about you. And yes, I know, we're young, but— "

"We're soulmates, Fred. Like, soul bond level soulmates." Clarity pulled back to look at him.

"Those are, ahem, very rare, Clary. What exactly does that mean for us?" Clarity was shocked at how calm he was— most fifteen year olds being told they'd be with one woman for the rest of their lives might not have been so understanding, especially not one who'd been known to be a player before he met her.

"Uhm, okay," she said, truly terrified. "Basically it means that, for now, we can hear any thoughts we have about each other, we're skilled in Occlumency and Legilimency, and that shaking thing is going to continue to happen."

"You said 'for now'. When does all of that change?" Clarity blushed, her fifteen year old body not being able to help itself.

"Once we _solidify_ the bond, then things will change— no earth shaking, for example. We'll be able to teleport to each other, manipulate thoughts we can and can't hear from each other, our powers will multiply, and we'll be able to draw from each other in times of great need."

"So, by solidify the bond, you mean… "

"Yes, Fred, I mean once we have sex. That's why I said you can get out now if you want. Because I'm not prepared for that yet, and even once we do it's only going to further complicate things, and— " She was cut off by a seering, earth-shattering kiss. Literally. The castle shook at the passion Fred gave her, and she could barely sit up straight there were so many emotions behind it. It was like she could feel his frustration, confusion, lust, excitement, and… was that love, too? Anyway, she felt it all, and when he pulled away they were both breathless.

"Clary," Fred said, grabbing both of her hands in his. "I don't know why, because Merlin knows we're only fifteen, but I'm ready for this. I laid eyes on you the first day we met and knew this was different. You're so amazing, and I understand that you're not ready. Neither am I. There are still too many secrets right now, because yes, I can tell, and I just want this to be one-hundred percent open for us. And I also get life is complicated, my brother is best friends with Harry Potter and sister got possessed by You-Know-Who, so I get it. But I can't lock into forever until we have everything aired out."

"Neither can I," Clarity nodded sadly. "And I'll get there, I will. But for now, I guess we'll just play it by ear. Oh, and also, if you're thinking of cheating on me, do it now, 'cuz once we solidify the bond, if you even try to kiss another girl you'll be in physical pain." They both laughed. "Now," Fred said. "I would never, but how do I know you aren't making that part up?"

—-

Soon enough, Fred and Clarity were back in Gryffindor tower, and since their friends felt the castle shake, their time alone was chalked up to "couple time" and that was it. They all hung out and did some school work for a while, obviously just sitting and chatting every so often. They were all headed to dinner when Angelina pulled Clarity back into an empty hallway.

"What's up, Ange?" Clarity asked, looking oddly at her friend.

"I just wanted to make sure you were good. I know there's a lot going on right now." Her friend pulled at one of her braids, obviously having an ulterior motive.

"You wanna know why the castle shakes, I'm guessin'?" Angelina nodded.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I just want to make sure it's nothing sinister. I worry about you, Clare. I like to think we've gotten pretty close, and I am just looking out for you." Clarity smiled— she did feel closer to Angelina in the girl department, and she felt bad her friend had to be kept out of the loop, for now.

"Ange, I really appreciate it," Clarity said, giving her friend a hug. "And no, it's nothing sinister. Crazy, but not sinister. Look, I'm gonna grab a book for you to read tomorrow, okay? Once you grasp that book, I swear I'll tell you everything. You've welcomed me with such open arms, and it's only right I tell you everything." Angelina nodded, wrapping an arm around her friend. "Anything for you, Clare," she said. "Whenever you're ready."

Dinner passed with only a few jokes of Clarity leaving Fred for Angelina, when Dumbledore got up to leave the feast. Moments later, Clarity received a flying letter, written in the same font her books turned into when there was a glamor charm on them.

**Miss Black. Please meet me in my office, as I am hoping to provide you with more information concerning our lessons this week- yes, I apologize, homework. Please inform your friends you will return safely, as I will be returning you to Gryffindor Tower myself once we are done. Please, make haste.**

**A.P.W.B.D**

"Well, amigos," Clarity said. "Headmaster calls. If I don't see y'all before bed, goodnight." She kissed Fred on the cheek and waved, smiling at them. As soon as she exited the doors, she pointed her wand. "_Revelio," _she said, uncovering the true message.

**Hey Pup. Moony orchestrated this little gig with Dumble, who didn't mind going to bed a bit earlier tonight, or whatever the hell he does. We're at the same spot as earlier. Hopefully, I look better, now that Moony Scourgified me and got me a change of clothes. Anyway, see you soon.**

**Your Pops, Padfoot **

With that, Clarity headed back out to the Whomping Willow.

—

She felt just about ready to have a heart attack as she walked into the Shrieking Shack. Her father and godfather were sitting on the couch, enjoying a butterbeer and meatloaf dinner, laughing together. Sirius looked much better now, in one of Lupin's black sweaters and some jeans.

"Well," she said, interrupting them. "You look much better now."

"Cleansing and human interaction, pup," Sirius replied, motioning for her to join them. "Here, have a butterbeer. Moony grabbed a few for us ahead of this chat." Clarity grabbed one, thanking Lupin and sitting in the chair diagonal from them.

"She's facing us, Padfoot." Lupin said, getting serious. "That means she means business."

"Melinda always used to not _actually _sit with us," Sirius nodded. "When she really wanted us to listen."

"Y'all," Clarity said, straight-faced and terrified. "This is for real. Moony, I know the spell but don't trust myself just yet with it. Could you Muffliato the room?"

"What do you mean don't— " Clarity put up her hand. "Right, explain later. On it." As Lupin cast the spell, Sirius looked at his daughter, worry crossing his face. "Pup, what's going on?"

"I don't want to beat around the bush with this, but I needed to know first. I'm sorry, but I've just attempted to perform legilimency on both of you." They both raised their eyebrows at her. "I'll explain how I can perform it later, but I had to know you could block me, even when not concentrating, because if this secret gets out my life could be in danger. Both of yours could as well."

"We understand, Clarity." Lupin said, and Sirius nodded, speechless at the fact that Clarity could even _attempt _legilimency. "Now, go ahead. I promise to try not to interrupt, and I'm sure your dad feels the same."

"Thank you," Clarity looked pointedly at Sirius. "Both of you for just letting me finish before putting in anything or asking questions."

"Alright, to start off I'm just gonna rip off the band-aid, then I'll explain." Clarity let out a deep breath. "I'm from the future— kinda. When I was born, I was sent to the year 1998 as a baby, and then once I turned 21, I was sent back to this year, in a fifteen-year old body. All of this, and I'm assuming also my mom's reasoning for disappearing with me, was done because there is a prophecy about me. I don't know exactly what I'm meant to change, but I'm here to change it. In the future, I was given books to read, all of which detailed the events that were meant to fold around the two years before and four years after this, which were presented as fictional. Now, with that information, it is my job to assist in the prevention of Voldemort coming back to full power and terrorizing this world, because he will if I don't help jumpstart the fight against him. I know it's a lot to take in, but it's all true. That's why Dumbledore, Moony, told all of the professors that I'm Sensitive. Because I know things, a lot of things that are going to happen, I can help to prevent some of them, as well. So, yeah, question time." The two men sitting in front of her looked gobsmacked, silence filling the room for what felt like years. Lupin, of course, was the first to speak.

"This prophecy, Clarity, what does it say?" She sighed in relief at his first words not being how crazy she was.

"It says…

_Six years difference in body and mind_

_On the twenty-first birthday she shall find_

_Reality twas written for her to read_

_A prophetic warning she must head_

_Death's toll reversed with her presence_

_Her and fire share the same essence_

_Her father's child, a secret until today_

_But soulmate found right away_

_She and the Chosen One shall end dark times_

_For she cannot live while the other survives."_

"My baby girl," Sirius breathed out. "You lived a whole life thinking magic could never be real, then you got thrown into a magical one where you basically have to save everyone's arse."

"Oh, dad," Clarity said, moving from her spot on the couch and sitting next to him, wrapping her arms around him. "It's gonna be okay. I've got Dumbledore helping me, and now I have y'all. Eventually I'll have more."

"But what's this about a soul mate?" Sirius asked.

"That'd be Mr. Weasley, I presume?" Lupin continued.

"Yes," Clarity said, blushing. "I've known since I met him, but I dropped the whole 'soul bond' bomb on him yesterday."

"Wait," her father said. "So he knows everything?"

"No, not yet. But the bond makes him a natural Occlumens, like me, so I'll probably get around to it soon."

"And what's this about fire, and a chosen one, and not living while the other survives?"

"Oh, Moony," Clarity laughed. "I knew you'd be the curious one. The Chosen One is Harry, of course. He's got a prophecy of his own, but I'm assuming he'll need my help to win, though he didn't in the books I read. The fire I haven't figured out yet, but the surviving… well, Dumbledore and I both believe that the longer Voldemort lives, the more likely I am today. By adoption, I'm technically also the heir to Slytherin, and he probably won't handle someone other than him holding that title well if he finds out."

"Merlin," Sirius said, tears in his eyes. "No wonder your mother sent you away."

"Don't even think about it," Clarity responded. "Now that I'm here, I'm here to fight. No matter what the cost."


	10. The Disaster (Ultimatum)

Chapter 10: The Disaster (Ultimatum)

**_A/N: JK owns all. To those of you who have been following this story, I'm deeply sorry. I've been having the worst case of writer's block for this story and have been working on potential others instead. But I found the strength to upload because I know we all need to keep our minds occupied right now. Enjoy and I will try to be back soon!_**

November flew by in the blink of an eye, and soon enough it was December 7th— Clarity's 22nd, or rather 16th, birthday. So much had happened in the past month. Clarity had been juggling a lot— school, her dad, her friends, Dumbledore, Fred, and Harry. She was learning how to become an Animagus now, working double time between her dad and Dumbledore. Right now, all she knew was that she was some kind of bird, because she was flying before anything changed— which was backwards, according to them. She and her friends got in time whenever they could, whether it was pranks, her walking with them to Quidditch practice, girls nights, and anything in between. She and her father had been discussing the best way to go about the Wormtail situation, because she needed him to free her father, but she also needed him to not be in Azkaban. Luckily, they had some time before any true decision had to be made. In addition to that, she was getting closer to Harry, trying to get the boy to confide in and trust her. They'd need to be close if she were going to help him defeat Voldemort.

On top of everything, and unfortunately taking the biggest hit, was her time with Fred. The two snuck in time when they could, though both were frustrated because they tried not to kiss too much for fear of breaking Hogwarts, and they couldn't play around with the information that kissing anywhere else didn't shake the ground, because they didn't— or rather Clarity didn't— really have the time. She could tell he was getting frustrated with her, but last night she had decided she was ready. For all of it. She just couldn't decide if it was best to seal the bond or tell him everything first. After all, she still didn't think he was ready for that.

Angelina, too, had become increasingly curious as of late. She and Clarity had become closer than normal recently, and Angelina had finished the book on Occlumency, but still Clarity had been able to invade her mind. Once she couldn't, then she'd let her friend in to at least some of the truth. Until then, they just discussed mundane things.

It was Tuesday, so Clarity and her friends had decided that they would celebrate later on in the evening. They had just finished up with dinner and changed into their pajamas— Clarity in a nude crop top that said "BIRTHDAY SUIT" , black sweatpants, and black slippers. The girls had all walked down the stairs when Alicia asked,

"Clarity, where'd your gifts go? They were all at the foot of your bed earlier."

"Oh," Clarity started. "I had a little friend of mine move them somewhere else, 'cause I wanted to show y'all a secret spot." Fred had a glint in his eye.

"We going where I think we're going?"

"That's right, let's go."

—

"This, everyone, is the Room of Requirement."

"Isn't it bloody fantastic?" Fred continued as their friends looked around the room. Clarity had simply asked for a place to celebrate her birthday, and the room did a perfect job. There was a semicircle, leather couch so everyone could face each other, with a giant table in the middle filled with butterbeer, popcorn, fruit, and cupcakes. There was a fireplace at the front of the room with a birthday banner hanging above it, and another table in front of that filled with her presents.

"Is this where you two disappear to sometimes? It's absolutely mad." Lee said.

"Well, when we get the chance," Fred laughed out, albeit a bit begrudgingly.

The group sat down on the couch, chatting for a bit before they did anything too exciting. Clarity cherished times like this recently. She had missed all of this, from before she was too wrapped up in all of the mess with Sirius and Harry. Soon enough, the voices died down and it was time to open her presents.

Alicia had given her a serum to magically straighten her hair. "Not that your curls aren't absolutely gorgeous," she said. "I just know you like a bit of change sometimes." Katie, on the other hand, had gone the complete opposite direction and gotten her a book on Quidditch. "You talk about American muggle sports so much, it's time you learn a little more about this one." They all laughed at that, and she moved onto her gift from Lee. He had gotten her a set of Sugar Quills, something she had become very fond of as of late. She didn't tend to be a huge fan of sugar (outside of chocolate), but these occupied her time while doing homework. George, who made quite a show of getting on one knee to present it to her, as if to propose. She opened his gift and found a pair of glasses. She looked up at him and he said, "I know you don't need them, but I also know you like to wear them. Not sure why, to be frank, but these change color based on your emotions. Try them on!" She put them on and they went yellow with red handles. "Angry there, Spice?" George asked. "No," Fred responded. "She's stressed." He looked at her oddly and she pushed the glasses back in her hair, blushing. "He's right, Georgie," she said. "I love them, I just have a lot going on."

"My turn," Angelina said. She brought Clarity her gift and Clarity opened it to find a small metal chain with a pull through clasp and a rose gold material woven through the middle. "My mum makes them in her free time, I've got one too," Angelina said, showing a gold one with red material on her ankle. "Aw, Ange," Clarity said, hugging her friend and then clasping it around her ankle. "I love it. Thank you, all of you. This has seriously been one of the best birthdays yet."

Fred threw an arm around her, sending that familiar electricity down Clarity's spine, the way he always did. "Wait, mate," Lee said. "You go last. There are two other gifts on the table." The first that he handed her had Lupin's name written in his familiar scrawl. She opened it and it was a magical, framed photo of all of them. Her mother, very early in her pregnancy, she assumed, Lily, the Marauders, and the Longbottoms. It brought tears to her eyes.

"Is that your mum?" Alicia asked. Clarity nodded.

"She's gorgeous," Angelina continued.

"Yeah," said Katie. "And you look just like her, too." Clarity nodded before saying, "Yeah, Lupin tells me that all the time." She smiled and reached for the last gift. She assumed Fred was hiding his for her somewhere. Clarity paused for just a moment before opening it— the wrapping paper said Pup. It was from Sirius. She opened it and inside a small, black box was the Black family crest imprinted onto a beautiful silver spoon ring. On the bottom half, however, instead of "Toujours Pur" (always pure), it said "Toujours Vrai" (always true). Clarity teared up again, but quickly regained her composure and placed the ring on her thumb.

"Who's that one from, Spice?" George asked.

"I'm not sure," she breathed out. "It's beautiful though." As soon as she was done, Fred slammed his hand on the table and stood up before shouting, "Damn it, Clarity! When in the bloody hell are we going to get some truth from you?"

"Fred, mate, calm down," said Lee. "She said she doesn't know. Where's this coming from?"

"No, she does know." Fred said, his voice dangerously low. "And I can _tell _she's lying, because we're soul mates. With a soul bond. I can feel it." Clarity, along with everyone else, gasped. The girl stood up, eyes blazing, and Fred took a step back because, for just a moment, he thought he saw actual fire in them. "You had no right to tell everyone, Fred. That was something for us to decide when to tell them— _together._"

"No," Fred shook his head. "No, Clarity. Not this time. You seem to forget that I can feel it every time you lie. And lately, there have been way too many. That ring is from your dad, isn't it? You've been talking to him?"

Clarity shook her head, terrified at him guessing, unsure of how to approach this. She was, for lack of a better word, panicking. "Fred, you don't understand. Please, babe, please calm down."

"Don't condescend me, Clarity. You're treating me like I can't handle anything lately. You're spending all of your time with Harry, Lupin, Dumbledore, and what, now your dad, too? I wonder how long you've been talking to him. Since before Halloween, maybe?"

"Don't you _dare _accuse me of anything when you don't understand what you're talking about, Fred Weasley. No!" She shouted as she noticed her friends trying to sneak out of the room. "Don't leave. I need witnesses for when I kill him for making these assumptions."

"Oh, murder threats. How like your father you are, Black." The room gasped again at that one.

"That was a low blow, Fred. Especially when— "

"Don't you _dare_ try to say he's innocent, Clarity. You sound crazy!"

"Fred, there's so much you don't know. It's just that— "

"You know what? If there's so much I don't know, then tell me. I can't even look at you right now. I'm sick of the lies. I don't know how, because of the soul bond, but if you can't tell me everything by Christmas, you can consider me out of your life. For good." He slammed a green box with a silver bow on it down. "Happy birthday." He stormed out. Lee, George, Alicia, and Katie all followed him out, mouthing their apologies at her. Angelina started too, and then turned around and walked right back in. Clarity had opened the box. Fred's gift to her was absolutely gorgeous. It was a silver wand holster, which looked a lot like a bracelet that went about halfway up her forearm, with an emerald infinity sign on the holster itself and other, smaller ones throughout the middle of it. He didn't have this kind of money. There was a note under it.

_I know, you're thinking it's too much. But really, I did a few things for McGonagall and she paid me for my work. You deserve the world, Clary, and I hope one day I can give you that and more. Happy birthday._

She was on the ground, sobbing. Angelina came over and wrapped her arms around the girl, who graciously hugged her friend back.

After what seemed like years, Clarity was finally done crying. Angelina was just sitting there, looking at her. Clarity took this moment to test her friend's occlumency shields. They were shaky, but she could tell that Angelina noticed the intrusion and pushed a little, although she did still seem a bit confused after.

"Thank you," Clarity said. "For staying."

"Of course, Clare." Angelina replied, sighing before continuing. "And don't worry about the rest of them. They just. They don't like to think about the fact that sometimes life is a little bit different than we think it is. So please, Clarity. Just tell me what's going on. I promise I'll keep an open mind about it."

"Actually, Ange," Clarity shook her head. "Yours is pretty closed right now— that's a good thing!" Angelina looked at her.

"Wait," she said. "Was that… you… in my head?"

"Yes," Clarity nodded. "I had to make sure you'd been practicing your Occlumency. I— I can't tell you everything, Ange. Not yet. I really want to, but I have to save the big bomb for when I can tell all of you together. I mean, I'll have to tell Fred first now, but all of your right after."

"So you're going to tell him then?"

"Eventually. I'm just so pissed off at him that I don't want to right now. Plus, I'm sure he doesn't really wanna talk to me, either."

"Don't, Clare. He had no right to bring up your dad like that."

"That's the thing, Angelina. He did. This is from my dad. I have been talking to him."

"What?" Angelina said, taken aback. "But, Clarity, you didn't… ?"

"I swear, I had nothing to do with Halloween. But… I have been talking to him. He is here."

"Still? Why didn't he run after Halloween? They're hell bent on him now." Clarity immediately started cracking up, barking out laughter.

"That's what you ask me? Really?"

"What are you talking about? I told you that I would try to keep an open mind. After all, he is your dad. Regardless of what he's done, I get that you want to talk to him."

Clarity took a deep breath before she continued, saying, "That's the thing though, Ange. He didn't do it. I know what you're gonna say," She said, putting a hand up at the look of worry on her friend's face. "That he brainwashed me, he's lying, the whole shebang. But it's true. With every fiber of my being I swear to you it's true. Even Dumbledore knows. Please, Angelina, think about it. I know you've heard every version of the story of his being brought to Azkaban, but did you ever hear about any sort of trial."

"Wel,, no, babe, but— "

"But nothing. They found him that day and didn't question a single thing."

"Because everyone who was there was _killed, _Clare." Angelina stood up. "You can't possibly think that there's— "

"Not everyone died though Ange. He was set up. All they found of one of them was his finger. He cut it off himself and set Sirius up."

"Clarity, is that what your dad told you? Because— "

"No, Angelina! It's true. The man who set him up is alive, we all know where he is. Right now, I just have to wait until the right time so we may all reveal the truth."

Angelina stood up, pacing back and forth for what seemed like years. Finally, she sat down, looking at her friend and nodding. "Okay, I believe you."

"Angelina, listen— Wait, you what? You do?"

"Course I do. I know you, and I don't think you would keep anything from us unless it was absolutely necessary. I trust you. And if you're wrong, so what? You were just listening to family." Clarity hugged her friend tighter than she ever had before.

"You have no idea how much that means to me."

"There's more though, and I will tell you. I swear I will as soon as— "

"Hey. No more, Clare. Just no lies, yeah? If you can't say, just say you can't say. But also remember that I'm being more understanding and trusting than the average person. Especially Fred. He's just feeling a bit neglected and like you can't trust him. But this is huge, and if there's more? I can understand why you're biding your time. Just don't push him away, okay? I know you probably think you're protecting him, but he can handle it. You mean more to him than you realize, Clare. He'll listen to anything you have to say as long as you just come out and say it."

"When did you get so wise, Angelina Johnson?" The two laughed their way back to the Common Room, though none of their friends were up when they returned, and though she knew she had one person on her side, Clarity still silently cried herself to sleep that night.

—-

The next week and a half was a bit of a strange one for Clarity. Her friends and Fred had not stopped talking to her, per say, but she could tell there was a strain there. Alicia, Katie, Lee, and George had obviously had time to think about the fact that if she was keeping secrets from Fred, it meant she was keeping secrets from them too. Angelina hadn't given away the fact that Clarity told her something, but that meant she was spending more of her time with the others than with her.

Since her friends had put a bit of distance between them, Clarity had had more time to work with Sirius and Remus on her animagus form. It was quite obvious that she was some sort of bird at this point, because she had managed to transform her arms into beautiful wings that faded from a brilliant gold into a pale green and then a light blue. There was nothing super distinguishing to tell what type of bird she was, but she figured they'd find out soon enough.

Considering her time with Remus and Sirius was spent working on that, her time with Dumbledore had been put into working on elemental magic. Just the day after her birthday, the man had asked her to consider the possibility that fire being her "friend" meant she would have to "wield the magic of the earth" as he had put it. Since then, she had been using any fire spell she could get her hands on to try and see if she could figure out what that meant, but none of them so far had done anything more than they were intended to do— which was becoming increasingly frustrating. Clarity was more on edge than she had been the entire year so far, and Remus and Sirius could tell this morning.

"Pup," Sirius began, looking softer and much healthier than he had all those weeks ago when she first met him. "Why don't you just go to Hogsmeade today, get your mind off everything?"

"I would, Dad, but I can't be there today. I'd rather wait to receive the wrath of Harry than get it in the moment it occurs."

"What do you mean," Remus said, sitting next to the girl on the couch in the Shrieking Shack. "By the 'wrath of Harry'?" Clarity sighed, looking apologetically at her father before continuing.

"Harry finds out what the world thinks you did today, Dad. And he is not going to be happy. At all. I can only imagine what words he'll have for me." Sirius pulled a chair in front of Clarity, putting a hand on her knee.

"I'm sorry, Clarity. This is my fault."

"No, Dad, it's the Ministry's fault. You never got a trial, and now the world thinks you're someone that you aren't. Harry can lose his shit— sorry, Remus— on me a million times before I'll let him dictate who you are to me."

"Okay," Sirius nodded. "Then let's get back to working on your form."

Soon enough, Clarity was back to where she had been for so long— she herself was floating a bit off of the ground, with two beautiful wings on either side. She was concentrating with everything she had, but to no avail.

"I can't do it," she said. "It's not working, just like everything else right now." Sirius and Remus looked at each other for a moment.

"The Potter approach?" Sirius asked, and Remus gave a slight nod. The two of them began pacing back and forth.

"What are you two doing?"

"Think about all of it, Clarity." Remus said.

"So much is going wrong for you right now, Pup." Sirius continued before they kept going. "Harry's going to rip you a new one later."

"Your boyfriend is on the verge of breaking up with you."

"Even turned your friends against you if you ask me."

"Dumbledore's got you on a lesson you can't figure out."

"Your journey only gets more difficult from here."

"And at this point, you aren't even sure if you can— "

"Stop," Clarity said. "_Please, _just stop." She was seething, and she saw fire. Not red, but literal fire. In that moment, Clarity burst into flames. After that split second, she was looking down on Sirius and Remus, who were both looking up at her in awe.

"Merlin," said Sirius. "I never would've imagined… "

"Clarity, it's amazing." Remus continued, pointing to the broken mirror in the corner. "Go. Take a look." Clarity flew over to the mirror, noticing how free she felt. She flew smoothly, and arriving at the mirror she found that she was in awe of herself. A phoenix. Her animagus form was a phoenix— a beautiful one at that. She had a brilliant white stomach, which burst up, down, and out into gold from the center, then faded into pale green and light blue. Her eyes were the burning gold of fire, and her tale alternated the white, gold, green, and blue beautifully. She concentrated on turning back, bursting into white hot flames again before returning to her original self.

"I— wow," she said as the two men hugged her, congratulating her on her full transformation. "By the way, what's the Potter approach?" The two howled out a laugh together.

"It's how I got James to transform finally," Sirius said. "See, we were planning on surprising Moony here with our transformations, so he'd have company, but James wasn't doing too hot. So I started riling him up ,talking about Lily and Snivellus and whatnot, and he finally transformed. Everything in magic, at some level, is connected to emotion, and you have to remind yourself of that sometimes."

"Well, thank you," Clarity said. "I can't wait to show Dumbledore! Maybe this will help me with the fire thing."

"I'm almost certain that it will," Remus said. "We'll start working to see if you can do Phoenix magic soon, okay?"

"Sounds good. For now, I better get back to the castle. Wish me luck, alright?" The two gave her a hug and Clarity headed back to the castle.

—

As soon as she walked through the door to the Common Room, Clarity was met only by the face of Harry Potter. No one else was in the room but him, and he was seething.

"Hey, Harry," she said, smiling and bracing herself.

"Did you know?" he whispered at her.

"What— "

"DID YOU KNOW Clarity?"

"Know what, Harry?" She took a deep breath before the boy continued his line of questioning.

"Know that your _father _was best friends with my parents? That he's the reason that they're dead? That he's my bloody _godfather?_ "

"Harry, listen— "

"Don't try to explain to me. It's a yes or no. Did you know any of those things?" How could she possibly get around this?

"Yes, Harry. I knew that he was your godfather." Harry tensed immediately.

"So you've been so nice to me out of what? Pity?" As Harry's voice raised, people started to come into the Common Room, including both of their groups of friends.

"Harry, no, that's not what— "

"We're almost family, Clarity, and you kept that from me! I mean, good thing though, because your family got my family killed! The fact that you thought you could make up for my parents death by becoming some sort of big sister to me?"

"That's what you see me as?"

"I did, Clarity. Regardless of what you know about what your father did to me, I'm still done. You knew something huge and you kept it from me. You're just as manipulative as your father, and I hope when they find him they drag your ass back to Azkaban with him." Clarity felt as if the breath had been knocked out of her. Tears started streaming down her face, and she noticed Fred holding his chest in the corner. She turned around and walked right out of the room, running straight for the Room of Requirement. She quickly asked for a room where she could calm down. She walked in and screamed, throwing her hands up. The thing that scared her, however, was that when she threw her hands up fire shot out of them and at a cabinet in the corner. She looked down at her hands, terrified, and slid down the wall, sobbing.

"Clary," a voice she automatically knew said at the door, walking in. Fred looked at the cabinet in the corner, wide eyed, but walked straight over to her, getting on his knees in front of her, grabbing her hands. She jerked her hands away.

"Don't," she said. "I don't know what's happening to me." Clarity let out a sob and Fred pulled her into him. "Why are you even here? You're pissed at me."

"I may be pissed at you, but you hurting isn't something I want, Clary. I know I was dreadfully rude on your birthday, but I can't stand to see you like this."

"It's time Fred," Clarity said, wiping her tears and standing. "Let's talk."


End file.
